Dulce Venganza
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Una boda en el paradisiaco Cancún... Un par de chicas que desean impedirla a toda costa... El amor verdadero surge en medio de tanto engaño. Genzo x Lily y Taro x Alisse
1. Chapter one

Dulce Venganza (Lily para Genzo y Alisse para Taro).

**Dulce Venganza. **

**(Lily para Genzo y Alisse para Taro)**

_Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi._

_Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse._

_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creados y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha ®._

**Capítulo 1.**

Lily Del Valle era feliz. Su nuevo libro como escritora independiente había sido un exitazo que había arrasado con la ventas de todas las librerías en el primer mes de su publicación. Gracias a esto, Lily había podido dar el enganche para poder comprarse (¡Al fin!) un nuevo coche y terminaría de pagar también lo que le faltaba de la hipoteca de su nuevo departamento. Tenía muchos amigos, era famosa, sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella y, lo mejor de todo, tenía un novio que la adoraba...

Él era guapísimo, un joven japonés millonario a quien conoció por accidente en la reunión de una amiga que ambos tenían en común. Lily se había enamorado como una loca de Hitori Wakamatsu, era extremadamente apuesto y carismático, por no mencionar que la trataba como a una princesa. La llevaba a pasear a todas partes, la llevaba a cenar a los sitios más lujosos y nunca había día en que él no le regalara un ramo de rosas... Era unos cuantos años mayor que ella, ocho para ser exactos, pero eso a Lily no le importaba. Ambos se acoplaban muy bien, estaban hechos el uno para el otro...

Pero un día... Todo cambió...

Todo comenzó una fresca mañana. Lily fue a buscar a su novio a su departamento, pero nadie le abrió la puerta.

¡Hitori!.- gritó Lily, esperando que él la oyese a través de la ventana del piso superior.- ¿Estás allí?

Pero nadie le respondió. Lily comenzó a preocuparse. Llamó una y otra vez al teléfono del departamento e incluso al celular de Hitori, pero nadie contestó a sus llamadas...

Por la tarde, estaba verdaderamente desesperada. Hitori no era el tipo de hombre que se marchara sin decirle nada a nadie. Y lo lógico hubiera sido que al menos le hubiese dicho a su novia hacia donde se dirigía o lo que planeaba hacer... Antes de llamar a la policía, Lily se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde él trabajaba, un despacho de contadores públicos. Hitori era un esclavo del trabajo y quizás estaría encerrado en su cubículo...

Buenas tardes.- saludó Lily a la recepcionista.- ¿Se encuentra Hitori Wakamatsu aquí?

¿Buscas a Wakamatsu?.- preguntó extrañada la secretaria.- ¿Quién es usted?

Sí, yo soy su novia, Lily Del Valle. ¿No está aquí?

Ay, Dios mío... .- la mujer miró a la chica con compasión.- ¿Qué acaso no se enteró de lo que pasó?

¿Enterarme de qué cosa?

Espéreme un segundo, por favor... .- la secretaria se levantó en busca de un hombre alto y calvo, le dijo unas cuantas palabras en voz baja y después los dos miraron a la chica con cierta lástima.

Una de las tantas... .- murmuró la recepcionista, cuando regresó en compañía del hombre calvo.

Señorita, ¿busca usted al señor Wakamatsu?.- le preguntó a Lily el hombre calvo.

Sí. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?.- preguntó Lily, angustiada.- ¿En dónde está él?

Debo informarle que acaba de marcharse a Japón. La semana pasada pidió su renuncia para poder regresar a su país.

¿Qué cosa?.- Lily habló en apenas un susurro.- No puede ser...

¿No lo sabía? Señorita, eh...

Del Valle. No, no lo sabía, pero creo que ya no importa...

Se había ido. Él se había ido sin decirle ni media palabra acerca del motivo de su partida...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba deprimida, perdiéndose en un vaso lleno de espumeante Coca-Cola hasta el borde (rayos, se me antojó uno), sentada en la barra de siempre de la cafetería de siempre, ubicada en el lugar de siempre y atendida por la señora de siempre...

Ya deja de llorar por ese patán, corazón.- le dijo Juanita, la cuarentona y alegre dueña.- No vale la pena.

Es que no lo entiendo.- gimoteó Lily.- ¿Por qué se fue sin decirme nada? ¿Por qué no me dijo que regresaba a Japón?

Uno nunca entenderá a los hombres, créeme, corazón.- sentenció Juanita.- Son tan impredecibles como el mar...

En ese momento, entró al lugar una chica con paso enérgico, más o menos de la edad de Lily. Tenía el cabello negro, cortado en puntas a la altura de las mejillas y poseía unos ojos muy lindos, de los cuales no se podía precisar si eran verdes o de un extraño color café.

Malditos hombres.- gritó la chica, al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de Lily.- Todos son unos desgraciados...

Únete al club... .- musitó Lily, en voz baja. La chica la miró de reojo.

Lily, te presento a Alisse Farfán. Alisse, te presento a Lily Del Valle.- Juanita hizo las presentaciones correspondientes.

¡Ah! ¿Eres Lily Del Valle, la famosa escritora mexicana?.- Alisse se sorprendió.

¡Ah! ¿Eres Alisse Farfán, la famosa pintora chilena?.- Lily también se sorprendió.

Jajaja, mi restaurante es el punto de reunión de mujeres famosas.- Juanita se rió con alegría.- ¿Qué te sirvo, Alisse?

Dame una Coca- Cola.- pidió ella.- A ver si consigo ahogar mi coraje en el refresco de cola...

Jajaja, únete al club, yo intento hacer lo mismo.- se rió Lily.

Déjame adivinar... Es por culpa de un hombre, ¿cierto?

¿Qué otra cosa si no?

El Club de las Famosas Mujeres Despechadas.- se burló Juanita, al tiempo que le servía a Alisse un vaso de refresco lleno hasta el tope.

No te burles, Juanita, bien sabes que ese Touya se merece que lo cuelgue de los hue... .- comenzó a decir Alisse.

¡Alisse!.- la regañó Juanita, al tiempo que Lily se atragantaba con el refresco por el ataque de risa que le dio.

... sos... .- corrigió Alisse.- Colgarlo de los huesos, no seas malpensada...

Si no es indiscreción... ¿Quién es Touya?.- preguntó Lily, curiosa.

Es mi novio.- respondió Alisse.- Bueno, lo era. Ahora ya no lo es, el desgraciado se marchó a su país sin decirme ni pío...

¡Ah! Qué coincidencia, a mí me pasó lo mismo...

¿Tu hombre te dejó para marcharse a su país natal sin avisarte?.- Alisse sí que estaba furiosa.

Exactamente...

Desgraciados que son los hombres, estoy que me carga...

Igual yo.- refunfuñó Lily.- Que se pudran en el infierno...

Bien dicho. Creo que ahora sí voy a romper su foto en mil pedazos.

Antes de que lo hagas, déjame conocer al dichoso Touya Wakabayashi, el famoso millonario que tuvo como loca a Alisse Farfán... .- pidió Juanita.

Como quieras.- Alisse sacó una foto de su bolsillo y la arrojó sobre el mostrador.

Lily casi se ahoga al ver la foto. Touya Wakabayashi, el hombre de la foto, el ex novio de Alisse Farfán, era nada más ni nada menos que Hitori Wakamatsu, su ex novio...

¿Lily, estás bien?.- Juanita se preocupó al ver el rostro de la chica.- Estás muy pálida...

No puede ser... .- murmuró Lily.- ¿Él... Él es tu novio?.- le preguntó a Alisse con un dejo de voz.

Sí. ¿Por qué, lo conoces?.- Alisse también miraba con preocupación a la chica.

Es que... Él... Él es el hombre que hasta apenas el día de ayer era mi novio y que me dejó por marcharse a Japón...

¿QUÉ COSA?.- gritó Alisse.- ¿Touya también era tu novio?

Bueno, yo no lo conocía como Touya, sino como Hitori, y sí, también era mi novio a menos que tenga un hermano gemelo...

No, por supuesto que no tiene un hermano gemelo.- Alisse estaba furiosa.- Este maldito desgraciado se llama Touya Wakabayashi, pero ha usado miles de pseudónimos para conquistarse a todas las chicas que él desea...

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?.- inquirió Lily.- ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos andado con el mismo hombre?

Es posible porque Touya Wakabayashi es un maldito mujeriego. Acabo de enterarme de que anduvo no solo con nosotras dos, sino con varias de chicas al mismo tiempo.

¡NO!

Sí. ¿Y quiere saber la peor parte? El infeliz se marchó a Japón para ultimar los detalles de su futuro matrimonio.

¿QUÉ?.- Lily se levantó de su asiento.

Sí. Va a casarse con una japonesa perteneciente a una familia de renombre.- Alisse golpeó tan fuerte su vaso contra la mesa que el líquido se desparramó.

¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?.- gritó Lily.- ¿VA A CASARSE CON OTRA? ¿TENÍA OTRAS NOVIAS? ¡ESE INFELIZ DESGRACIADO!

Sí, y si quieres saber el colmo de mi existencia, el tipo se va a casar en Cancún, en un hotel de lujo que le pertenece a uno de mis tíos... .- dijo Alisse, con rabia.

No me digas...

Sí te digo...

Infeliz desgraciado...

Ambas chicas sentían tanta rabia por dentro que bien hubieran podido molerse a golpes a Touya Wakabayashi si éste se hubiera aparecido por allí en esos momentos.

Bueno, ya, chicas, tranquilícense.- sugirió Juanita.- Mejor hagan planes de irse a Cancún para detener esa boda...

Alisse y Lily voltearon a ver a Juanita como si de pronto ésta hubiese dicho algo brillante. Segundos después, voltearon a verse una a la otra.

No sería mala idea... Podemos conseguir descuentos en los boletos de avión si viajamos en Aviacsa ® (hoy he andado metiendo goles a lo bruto...)... .- dijo Lily.

Y la estancia en el hotel nos saldría gratis si le aviso con anticipación a mi tío... .- dijo Alisse.

No, chicas, ni se les ocurra. ¡Yo lo decía en broma!.- gritó Juanita.

Pero no es un mal plan. Ese desgraciado sabrá que no debe de meterse con Lily Del Valle.

Ni con Alisse Farfán.

Ambas chicas se miraron nuevamente, con cara de complicidad. Después, se sonrieron. De pronto, las dos sintieron que pronto se convertirían en compañeras de una aventura que les cambiaría la vida para siempre...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cancún, México._

¡Cancún! Paraíso terrenal, un sitio prodigioso y lleno de maravillas... Esto pensaba Taro Misaki al tiempo que el taxi lo llevaba del aeropuerto al hotel en donde se celebraría la boda del hermano de uno de sus mejores amigos, Genzo Wakabayashi. Realmente, Misaki no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí, pero casualmente la Selección Japonesa haría un breve viaje de entrenamiento a ese maravilloso lugar y se hospedarían en el mismo hotel en donde se llevaría a cabo la boda.

Al llegar al sitio, Genzo Wakabayashi ya estaba esperándolo en el _lobby._

Hola, Misaki. ¿Qué tal el viaje?.- le preguntó Genzo.

Muy bien, gracias.- Taro sonrió.- Te ves más moreno...

No esperarás que me quede encerrado en el cuarto cuando el clima está tan agradable.- Genzo también sonrió.

Me lo supongo... Bien, voy a registrarme...

Muy bien. La selección volvió a ponernos en la misma habitación...

Uhm, desde que Tsubasa se casó ya no me queda más remedio que soportarte...

Mira quién habla...

Después de que Misaki se hubo registrado, éste y Wakabayashi subieron a la habitación que compartirían.

No me gustará tener que desocupar algunos cajones para que acomodes tu ropa, pero debo reconocer que me agradará tener compañía.- comentó Genzo.

Misaki comenzó a desempacar. Wakabayashi hacía comentarios sobre el excelente clima que había ahí cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación.

¿Quién será?.- inquirió Misaki.

Quien sabe... Quizás la camarera... .- Genzo se encogió de hombros.

Wakabayashi se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Se sorprendió al ver a una chica lindísima que tenía la cabellera más larga que él hubiese visto jamás, color castaño oscuro, y unos increíblemente bellos ojos negros.

Disculpe. ¿Ésta es la habitación de Touya Wakabayashi?

Genzo se sorprendió muchísimo y no era para menos. La chica acababa de preguntar por su hermano.

**Notas:**

Pues bien, éste fic se me vino a la mente hace un mes, más o menos, cuando me fui de vacaciones a Manzanillo. Tenía muchos deseos de comenzar a escribirlo, espero que no se me haya ido la idea principal.

Gracias a Alisse por permitirme usar a su personaje en este fic. Esta historia va dedicada a ella.

Aviacsa y Coca-Cola son marcas registradas.

El título original de este fic es _Lily para Genzo y Alisse para Taro_, pero después se me ocurrió el de _Dulce Venganza_ y pensé que le queda mejor, por eso éste es el título del fic, aunque como me gusta mucho el primero que pensé, se lo dejo como título alternativo.

Lily de Wakabayashi.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Alisse no dejaba de quejarse durante todo el trayecto. En definitiva la playa no era su sitio preferido...

¡Ugh! Va a estar haciendo un calorón... Y el solazo... ¡Y odio estar llena de arena!.- Alisse no dejaba de quejarse.

Ya, tranquila, recuerda que no venimos de vacaciones, sino a detener una boda.- Lily trataba de tranquilizar a su nueva amiga.

Pero aún así...

En el avión, por supuesto, había aire acondicionado así que las chicas no sintieron el golpe del calor sino hasta que bajaron a tierra firme. El sol, efectivamente, estaba a todo lo que daba... Las chicas tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia el hotel perteneciente al tío de Alisse.

Tengo una duda.- comentó Lily, en el trayecto.- ¿Cómo era posible que en el despacho de contadores en donde Touya trabajaba se le conociera con el nombre de Hitori Wakamatsu? ¿También mintió para conseguir trabajo?

No seas ingenua.- Alisse elevó sus ojos al cielo.- Él no trabajaba en ese despacho, era solo una coartada que usaba contigo para poder salir con sus otras novias. Su "jefe" en realidad es un viejo amigo de su familia que siempre lo ha cubierto en sus escapadas... Y lo sé porque empleó la misma jugarreta conmigo...

Maldito infeliz... .- murmuró Lily, con enojo.

Las chicas llegaron al hotel y se registraron. Subieron a su cuarto a ponerse ropa más ligera, acorde con el clima, y después regresaron a la recepción para investigar si Touya Wakabayashi ya estaba registrado. Como Alisse era sobrina del dueño del hotel no tuvieron problemas para que les pasaran esta información.

Solo hay un señor Wakabayashi registrado por ahora, G. Wakabayashi.- anunció el recepcionista.

Ése debe de ser.- dijo Alisse.

Uhm... Pero éste es G. Wakabayashi. ¿No debería de ser T. Wakabayashi?.- comentó Lily.

Naaa, igual y es otro de sus pseudónimos... Además, ¿cuántos Wakabayashis podrá haber en Cancún? Vamos a verlo. ¿Qué habitación tiene?

1517.- dijo el recepcionista.

Dos pisos debajo de la nuestra.- dijo Lily.

Las chicas se dirigieron con cara de ogras hasta el quinto piso. Durante el trayecto, Lily se sorprendió con lo lujoso del hotel, se notaba que las tarifas debían de ser altísimas... Cuando llegaron al quinto piso, les entró la duda.

Oye, ¿estaremos haciendo lo correcto?.- preguntó Lily.

Mira, lo único que vamos a hacer es decirle a ese desgraciado sus verdades, nada más.- dijo Alisse.- A menos que tú realmente hayas pensado en detener esa boda... Eso ya es extremo, ¿no crees?

Lily no contestó. Ella había estado muy enamorada de Touya... Realmente le dolía el haberse enterado de que la engañó todo ese tiempo y que además iba a casarse con otra... Su primer impulso loco había sido el detener esa boda a como diera lugar, pero Alisse tenía razón, eso era demasiado...

Alisse se adelantó para tocar la puerta, pero Lily la detuvo.

Déjame, yo lo hago.- pidió.

Lily tocó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que abrieran. Se quedó de una pieza cuando se topó con un muchacho guapísimo y muy bronceado, quien llevaba puesta una gorra blanca, y más se sorprendió cuando notó el intenso parecido que había entre éste y Touya...

Disculpe. ¿Ésta es la habitación de Touya Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Lily, un tanto sorprendida.

El joven tardo también unos segundos en responder.

No, aquí no se hospeda él.- respondió.- ¿Quién lo busca?

Ahh... Somos un par de viejas amigas.- Lily se señaló a ella y a Alisse.- Nos enteramos de que se va a casar y queríamos desearle buena suerte.

Alisse le hizo un saludo al muchacho con la mano. Detrás de éste, se asomó otro joven de cabellos claros, quien al ver a Alisse, le sonrió muy amablemente. Sin saber por qué, ésta se sintió algo aturdida y le correspondió la sonrisa.

Ya veo... .- dijo el joven de la gorra blanca.- Pues sí, mi hermano va a casarse estos días pero aun no llega de Japón con su prometida...

¿_Su hermano_? ¿Es usted su hermano?.- gritaron asombradas Lily y Alisse.

Sí. ¿Por qué?

Pues es que no sabíamos que Touya tuviese un hermano... .- contestó Lily. "Y tan guapo, además", pensó.

Bueno, pues así es. ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?

¡Ah! Pues yo soy Lily Del Valle.- Lily extendió su mano y el joven se la estrechó. Algo raro ocurrió entre ellos cuando se tocaron, una descarga, quizás...

Yo soy Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo el joven de la gorra blanca, mirando a Lily de una manera muy intensa.

Y yo Alisse Farfán.- ella, con un leve carraspeo, hizo notar su presencia. Genzo y Lily inmediatamente se soltaron.

Mucho gusto.- dijo Wakabayashi.

Ey, mal amigo. ¿Qué no me vas a presentar?.- intervino el joven de cabellos claros.

Eh... Claro. Él es Taro Misaki...

Un verdadero placer.- Taro inmediatamente tomó la mano de Alisse y se la estrechó. Ésta se puso algo colorada.

Bueno... Pues lamentamos el error. Esperaremos entonces a que Touya llegue de Japón para hablar con él.- dijo Lily.- Hasta pronto.

Si hay algo en que podamos ayudar... .- ofreció Genzo.- Quizás quiera darme algún recado y yo con todo gusto se lo daré a mi hermano en cuanto lo vea.

¡Ah! No, muchas gracias, lo esperaremos. De paso aprovechamos que estamos en la playa...

¡Buaf!.- Alisse resopló. Misaki sonrió.

Como quieran... .- dijo Genzo.

Sí, eso haremos, muchas gracias. Hasta pronto.- Lily jaló a Alisse del brazo y se la llevó con ella.

Genzo y Taro las miraron irse.

Interesante par.- comentó Taro.- ¿Quiénes eran?

_Amigas _de Touya.- respondió Genzo. Taro notó el tono de su voz.

_¿Amigas?_ ¿En qué estás pensando?

No me es desconocido el hecho de que Touya es mujeriego. Muy mujeriego.

¿Y piensas que ellas son novias despechadas?

Quizás...

¿Y viajaron hasta Cancún solo para reclamarle a tu hermano el hecho de que haya jugado con ellas?

Tal vez...

Sería algo muy loco, ¿no crees?

Igual y sí...

Bueno, de todas maneras pienso que Alisse Farfán es más linda de lo que yo me imaginaba...

¿Ya la conocías?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

Solo por nombre. Es una pintora chilena muy reconocida y he visto varias de sus pinturas. Su trabajo es realmente muy bueno... Pero no pensé que fuera tan joven... Ni tan linda...

Jajaja, no pierdes el tiempo... .- Genzo sonrió. Él no quiso decirle a Misaki que Lily le había causado una profunda impresión.

Como sea... Tendré que investigar en qué habitación se encuentran...

Wakabayashi cerró la puerta. Un pensamiento molesto le invadió la mente. ¿Con cuántas chicas habría estado jugando su hermano?

Lily y Alisse, mientras tanto, se dirigieron hacia el bar. Las dos tenían muchas preguntas qué hacerse.

No sabía que Touya tuviera hermanos.- comentó Alisse.

Yo tampoco.- respondió Lily.- Así que la "G" no era de un pseudónimo de Touya, sino de Genzo...

Exactamente... Bueno, no me mires así, yo pensé que era otro de sus trucos, ya viste que tiene la costumbre de cambiarse de nombre a cada rato...

Pues eso sí...

Oye, cambiando de tema, ese Taro Misaki no está nada mal... .- Alisse sonrió.

Jajaja, no inventes, no me digas que después de todo lo que pasó aun te quedan ganas de coquetear...

Ajá, mira quien habla. Ahora me vas a negar que no te gustó el hermano de Touya...

¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca o qué? Para nada, Genzo no me gustó, es guapo, eso sí, pero de eso a que me guste...

No mientas, si bien que se te cayó la baba cuando lo viste...

Lily miró con enojo a su amiga. Ésta ya no le dijo nada.

¡Agh! ¡Maldito calor!.- se quejó Alisse.

Deja de quejarte, vamos a tomarnos algo bien frío.- dijo Lily.

Se sentaron en una mesa que tenía vista al mar. A Lily le fascinaba la brisa del océano, aunque Alisse no dejaba de hacer comentarios negativos sobre ello... Al poco raro, vieron entrar al lugar un tipo con cara de mono que venía acompañado de un muchacho que parecía tener mucha energía guardada en su interior y de otro que tenía una cicatriz en una mejilla. Los tres estaban haciendo mucho escándalo y se acomodaron en la mesa contigua a ellas. El tipo con la cicatriz no dejaba de mirarlas.

Mira, ese tipo se prendó de ti.- comentó Alisse, riéndose por lo bajo.

Naaa, te mira a ti.- la contradijo Lily, con un puchero.

Yo creo que no...

Ya cállate.

Miren a ese par de bombones.- les decía Ryo Ishizaki a Hanji Urabe y a Singo Aoi.

Son muuuy lindas.- dijo Aoi.

Quizás alguna quiera salir conmigo.- comentó Urabe.- Sobre todo la del cabello largo, no deja de mirarme...

Quizás más bien esté asustada de ti.- se burló Ishizaki.

Claro que no, creo que le gusto...

Y si eso piensas, ¿por qué no vas y le invitas una bebida?

Quizás lo haga...

Anda, no lo dirás en serio...

¿Por qué no?

No dejan de mirar hacia acá.- comentó Lily.- Me están incomodando...

Pues no los observes.- sugirió Alisse.- Quizás así pierdan el interés...

Uhm, mejor voy a pedir otra naranjada... ¿Quieres algo?

Sí, otra limonada, por favor.

Muy bien, en seguida vuelvo.

Lily se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la barra. Para su desgracia, Urabe salió tras ella. Lily lo notó y comenzó a caminar con rapidez. Urabe también apuró el paso. Lily comenzaba a asustarse, el tipo tenía una cara de depravado que no podía con ella... El sitio comenzaba a llenarse de gente y Lily tenía que esquivar a varias personas para poder pasar. Urabe se acercaba cada vez más... Lily volteó para ver que tan cerca estaba él de ella, así que no se fijó por donde iba y de pronto chocó contra alguien... Estuvo a punto de caer, pero unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron.

Lo siento.- dijo Lily, apenada, al tiempo que sentía en sus manos la fortaleza de ese pecho musculoso.- No me fijé por donde iba.

Ah, nos volvemos a encontrar.- dijo Genzo Wakabayashi, sin soltar a la chica.

Lily, al darse cuenta de quién era, se puso colorada. Inmediatamente se separó del hombre.

Sí, es normal, supongo. Como que estamos hospedados en el mismo hotel.- murmuró Lily.

¿Y por qué venías corriendo como si alguien te estuviera persiguiendo?.- preguntó Genzo.

Pues es que alguien me viene persiguiendo. Un tipo con cara de depravado...

¿Quién?

En ese momento llegó Urabe hasta donde estaban ellos.

¡Ah, Wakabayashi! ¿Qué haces? ¿Conoces a esta muchacha?.- preguntó.

Es él... .- susurró Lily, en voz baja. Genzo controló sus ganas de reírse.

Ya me enteré de que andas acosando a la señorita.- dijo Genzo.- Con esa cara que tienes espantas a cualquiera.

¿Qué cosa? Yo no estoy acosando a nadie.- reclamó Urabe, algo dolido.- Y no es mi intención espantar a nadie...

¿Usted lo conoce?.- le preguntó Del Valle a Wakabayashi.

Sí, es compañero mío de la Selección Japonesa.- respondió Genzo.

¡Ahhh! ¿Son ustedes jugadores de la Selección Japonesa de Fútbol?.- preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

Ni más ni menos.- respondió Urabe.- ¿Qué creyó usted, que era un pervertido acosador de mujeres?

Lo siento, es que no dejaba de mirarme y me asusté un poco.- se disculpó Lily.

Ahh, discúlpeme, no fue mi intención incomodarla... Yo creí que... .- Urabe se puso colorado.- Perdón.

Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

¡Qué pena!.- comentó Lily.- No era mi intención ofenderlo pero en verdad que me asustó...

No se preocupe por eso.- Genzo sonrió.- Se le pasará después.

Eso espero... Disculpe el malentendido.- Lily hizo una breve inclinación con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, pero Genzo la tomó por la mano.

Espere.- Wakabayashi estaba sorprendido por su actitud. Inmediatamente soltó a la chica.

¿Qué ocurre?.- Lily otra vez estaba más roja que un tomate.

Permítame invitarle un trago. Hay un par de cosas que quisiera preguntarle...

¿Sobre qué?

Sobre mi hermano.

Lily respingó para sus adentros. Algo le decía que quizás Genzo Wakabayashi deseaba saber qué tipo de relación tenía ella con su hermano.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Genzo y Lily se sentaron en la barra. A ésta se le olvidó que Alisse la estaba esperando en la mesa.

¿Qué deseas tomar?.- preguntó Genzo.

Eh, una naranjada, por favor.- respondió ella.

Dos naranjadas.- pidió Genzo al camarero.

Bien, ¿qué desea preguntarme?.- inquirió Lily, una vez que ambos tuvieron sus bebidas.

¿Eres amante de mi hermano?.- preguntó Genzo, a quemarropa.

Eh... .- Lily respingó.- Sí y no…

¿Cómo que sí y no? O eres su amante o no lo eres, así de simple.

Bueno, es que... Por lo que ahora sé, sí soy amante de su hermano, o bueno, lo fui pero yo no sabía que él tenía una prometida... .- Lily bajó la mirada.- Si lo hubiera sabido jamás habría andado con él...

¿Esperas que te crea que no sabías que Touya estaba comprometido?

Es la verdad.- Lily miró con rabia a Genzo. Él se sorprendió ante esa fiera mirada.- Puedo asegurarle que yo no tenía ni idea de que él tuviera otra... O mejor dicho, otras... Es más, yo ni siquiera sabía que se llamaba Touya Wakabayashi...

¿Ah, no?

No. Yo lo conocía como Hitori Wakamatsu.

Genzo rió para sus adentros. "Eres un verdadero desgraciado, Touya", pensó.

Pues en ese caso, sí que te engañó... Hitori Wakamatsu es el nombre de nuestro contador...

¡Ahhh! Ese maldito infeliz... .- gruñó Lily.- Perdona, no quise hablar así de...

No, está bien.- respondió Genzo.- Por lo que me estoy enterando ahora, parece que se lo merece...

Ahora, me gustaría preguntarle algo, si no le molesta...

Dime.

¿Cuánto...? .- Lily temía preguntar.- ¿Cuánto hace que Touya está comprometido?

Más o menos dos años.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Por qué?

Por nada... .- Lily se entristeció. Ella tenía apenas seis meses de haber conocido a Touya.- No puedo creerlo...

Lamento mucho que mi hermano haya jugado así contigo.- dijo Genzo, con voz suave.- Lo ha hecho con muchísimas chicas...

Y yo fui una de ellas... Qué idiota soy...

La culpa no es tuya, sino de él...

No.- Lily negó con la cabeza.- Fui yo la que se dejó deslumbrar ante su encanto. Pero eso no volverá a ocurrir...

¿Y Alisse Farfán? ¿Ella también salía con Touya?.- preguntó Genzo, inmediatamente, deseoso de desviar un poco el tema.

¡Válgame! ¡Alisse! ¡Me había olvidado de ella! Deme una limonada y otra naranjada, por favor.- le pidió Lily al barman.- Y sí, ella también salía con su hermano. De hecho, fue ella quien me dijo toda la verdad acerca de él.

Aquí tiene, señorita.- el barman le dio a Lily las bebidas.

Gracias. Ya debo irme.- se despidió de Wakabayashi.- Y disculpe las molestias...

No es ninguna molestia. Y permíteme acompañarte, por favor.- respondió Genzo, con una mirada profunda. Lily se volvió a poner colorada.

Eh... Está bien, si usted gusta...

No me hables de usted, que me siento muy viejo.- pidió Genzo.- Háblame de tú.

De acuerdo.- Lily sonrió.- Sí que es raro, conocer al hermano del que fue mi novio en el hotel en donde él se va a casar con otra...

Muy extraño. Pero también muy agradable...

Genzo se paró tan cerca de Lily que ella pudo percibir el aroma de su colonia. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora...

Permíteme.- Genzo le quitó a Lily el vaso de limonada de las manos. Sus ojos se clavaron por unos momentos en el profundo escote de la mexicana.

Gracias.- murmuró ella, algo avergonzada.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la mesa en donde Alisse aun esperaba por su bebida, aunque no lo hacía sola...

Cuando Genzo chocó con Lily, éste iba en compañía de Misaki, pero él no se dio cuenta de que Wakabayashi se había detenido porque a lo lejos le pareció ver a Alisse Farfán sentada sola en la terraza que daba al mar... Era la oportunidad perfecta...

La chica se veía algo enfurruñada, al tiempo que se abanicaba con una servilleta. Misaki se acercó sigilosamente.

Disculpe, señorita Farfán. ¿Está ocupado este asiento?.- le preguntó.

¡Ah!.- Alisse se sobresaltó.- Sí, está ocupado, pero puede sentarse si quiere, en cuanto llegue mi amiga lo corremos y ya.

De acuerdo.- Misaki sonrió.- Me da mucho gusto encontrármela de nuevo...

¿Ah, en serio?

Sí. Debo confesarle que siempre he tenido muchos deseos de conocerla...

¿Y eso a que se debe?.- Alisse se sentía algo perturbada.

Pues porque soy gran admirador de su trabajo. Mi padre también es pintor, por eso es que estoy tan familiarizado con este arte. Conozco las obras de muchos artistas famosos, pero debo decirle que ninguno me ha impresionado como lo ha hecho usted...

¡Oh!.- Alisse se puso muy roja.- Muchas gracias...

Solo digo la verdad... Y sinceramente, nunca creí que fuera usted tan bella...

Alisse comenzó a sentir mucho calor. A pesar de que odiaba el mar, le hubiera gustado arrojarse a él en ese momento... Pero para su fortuna, Lily llegó en ese momento a salvarla de la situación, aunque no venía sola...

Genzo Wakabayashi, el supuesto hermano de Touya, venía acompañando a una muy avergonzada y acalorada Lily. Alisse frunció el entrecejo; era cierto que Genzo y Touya no eran la misma persona, pero sí era verdad que ambos eran de la misma familia y eso bastaba para que a Alisse no le simpatizara del todo el portero japonés.

Veo que también ya entraste en acción.- comentó Misaki, muy sonriente.- Acerquen un par de sillas...

Lo mejor sería que te levantaras y le dejaras tu asiento a la señorita.- replicó Genzo, señalando a Lily.

No seas aguafiestas, no tiene nada de malo que nos quedemos aquí un rato a conocer un poco mejor a las amigas de tu hermano...

Lily y Alisse voltearon a verse e intercambiaron miradas de interrogación. "¿Qué haces con Wakabayashi?", parecían preguntar los ojos de Alisse. "¿Qué haces tú con Misaki?", parecían preguntar los ojos de Lily.

Wakabayashi, por su parte, terminó por hacerle caso a Misaki y acercó un par de sillas a la mesa, después de entregarle a Alisse su bebida. Después de que Genzo y Lily se hubieran sentado, los cuatro se miraron unos momentos, en silencio.

Y bien. ¿Nos dirán qué es lo que están haciendo en Cancún?.- preguntó Misaki, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Están invitadas a la boda de Touya?

No precisamente... .- Lily titubeó.

Venimos de vacaciones aprovechando que mi tío es el dueño del hotel, y pues de casualidad nos enteramos que Touya se iba a casar precisamente aquí, así que por eso decidimos aprovechar y saludarlo... .- Alisse respondió tan rápidamente que Lily supo que ella ya había planeado esa mentira desde antes.

Ajá... .- comentó Genzo. Lily notó el sarcasmo y le pidió con la mirada que no dijera nada más. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Genzo se sintió obligado a obedecerla.

¿Tu tío es el dueño del hotel?.- preguntó Misaki, sorprendido.- ¡Vaya que te haces notar en todas partes!

¡Ah!.- respingó Alisse, poniéndose algo colorada. Lily y Genzo sonrieron.- Yo no me hago notar en todas partes...

¿Qué no? Eres muy conocida en Francia, tus pinturas han causado revuelo entre todos los coleccionistas.- Misaki sonrió de una manera muy especial.- Incluyéndome...

Gra... Gracias... .- la cara de Alisse estaba a todo lo que daba de colorada.- Creo... Creo que quiero unos nachos con queso...

Uhm, a mí también se me antojaron unos... .- coincidió Lily.- Vamos por ellos.

De ninguna manera.- intervino Misaki.- Wakabayashi y yo iremos.

Deberías de ir tú solo.- rezongó Genzo.- Yo traje las bebidas...

Naaa, tú trajiste únicamente la bebida de Alisse y te apuesto lo que quieras a que Lily ya la había pedido desde antes...

Lily y Alisse voltearon a verse nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios. Ambos muchachos eran realmente agradables...

Wakabayashi y Misaki se levantaron y fueron en busca de lo que las chicas les encargaron. Alisse miraba alejarse la antojosa espalda de Misaki, mientras que Lily clavó sus ojos en la apetecible parte posterior de Wakabayashi.

¿Todavía te quejas de que hayamos venido a la playa?.- le preguntó Lily a Alisse, en español.

Sí, me sigo quejando porque la odio.- Alisse gruñó.- Además te recuerdo que no vinimos de vacaciones sino a decirle un par de verdades a cierto desgraciado...

Sí... .- Lily suspiró, al tiempo que hacía algunas comparaciones...

Genzo era muy parecido físicamente a Touya, pero en la manera de ser eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche. Touya era alegre, extrovertido, fiestero, amiguero, mujeriego... Genzo, por el contrario, parecía ser más bien serio y muy reservado. Se notaba que no trataba amistad con cualquiera... A Lily siempre le gustó Touya desde que lo vio, pero en definitiva Genzo se ajustaba más a su tipo de hombre...

Deja ya de babear por el hermano de Touya.- Alisse la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué cosa?.- Lily se sorprendió.

Bien sabes de qué te hablo, no te hagas mensa... Bueno, tú sabrás lo que haces pero nomás te digo que lo mujeriego y desgraciado puede ser de familia...

No sé de que me hablas. Yo no estoy interesada en Genzo y creo que no podría interesarme en él aunque quisiera...

¿Y eso por qué?

Pues... .- Lily desvió la mirada.

Ay no. No me digas que sigues pensando en Touya... .- Alisse elevó sus ojos café-verdosos al cielo.- Niña, ya despierta, date cuenta de que ese hombre no va a ser para ti...

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- refunfuñó Lily.- Pero aun así no esperes que se me pase el amor de la noche a la mañana...

Pues deberías de intentarlo por lo menos. No es conveniente que nos quedemos llorando por alguien que no vale la pena...

Jejeje. ¿Y por eso andas ligando con Misaki?.- Lily miró a su amiga y cómplice del crimen con picardía.

¿Qué cosa? ¡Yo no ando ligando con Misaki!.- Alisse volvió a ponerse colorada.

¿Y si eso es cierto por qué te pones tan roja?

Eso es por culpa del sol...

Ajá... _"Vaya que te haces notar en todas partes" _.- Lily imitó la voz de Misaki.

¡No te burles!.- Alisse agarró una servilleta, la hizo bolita y se la aventó a su amiga en la cabeza.

Lily la esquivó y terminó por golpear a un muchacho de cabellos negros y uniforme de la Selección Japonesa que pasaba por ahí. Él volteó a ver a las chicas, muy sorprendido.

¡Perdón!.- se disculpó Alisse, al tiempo que Lily se desternillaba de risa.- Fue un accidente...

No hay problema.- el joven sonrió.

De verdad, lo siento mucho...

De verdad, no te preocupes...

¡Tsubasa!.- gritó de pronto Misaki, quien regresaba con Wakabayashi. Detrás de ellos venían también Ishizaki, Urabe y Aoi.

No seas tan descarado, déjanos al menos a alguna chica, ¿no?.- comentó Ishizaki.- Tú ya tienes a Sanae...

Mira quien habla. ¡Tú ya tienes a Yukari!.- replicó Urabe.

Al menos a mí no me rechazan por irse con Wakabayashi.- Ishizaki miró con picardía a la mexicana, quien se puso más roja que un tomate.

Cállate, Ishizaki.- gruñó Wakabayashi, al ver la reacción de Lily.

Bueno, bueno, bueno.- intervino Misaki.- Estamos siendo muy descorteses con las señoritas... Ellas apenas y nos conocen y ya las estamos tratando con demasiada confianza...

Está bien, no se preocupen.- Lily sonrió.- Es cierto que apenas y nos conocemos, es más, ni nos conocemos todos pero eso se puede arreglar. Me llame Lily Del Valle, para los que no lo sepan.

Y yo Alisse Farfán.- Alisse también sonrió.

Yo soy Tsubasa Ozhora.- respondió Tsubasa.- Y ellos son Ryo Ishizaki, Hanji Urabe y Singo Aoi.

Y a nosotros ya nos conocen.- Misaki señaló a Wakabayashi y a él mismo.

¡Ah! ¿Tú eres Lily Del Valle, la escritora mexicana?.- preguntó asombrado Ishizaki.

¿Sabes quién soy?.- Lily estaba algo asombrada.

¡Cómo no! Si mi novia Yukari y su amiga Kumi han comprado todos tus libros...

¡Ah! ¿En verdad?

Sí. Siempre esperan con impaciencia tus próximas publicaciones... Incluso yo también he leído uno que otro. Me encantó el de _To sweet beginnings and bitter endings_... Mucho suspenso, estuvo excelente.

Gracias.

Ahora que lo mencionan... .- terció Tsubasa.- Sanae también ha comprado varios de los libros escritos por la mexicana L. Del Valle...

Ésa soy yo.- Lily sonrió con satisfacción.

Ahhh, Kumi se va a volver loca en cuanto se entere... .- Ishizaki sonrió por lo bajo.

Y Alisse Farfán es una pintora muy buena.- intervino Aoi.- Estamos con pura gente importante...

¡Jajaja, mira quién dice eso!.- Alisse rió.- Ustedes son los famosos jugadores de fútbol japoneses y hablan de nosotras como si fuéramos celebridades...

Pronto, los muchachos se cambiaron a una mesa más grande para seguir charlando. Misaki no dejaba de interrogar a Alisse acerca de sus fuentes de inspiración para la pintura, al tiempo que Aoi e Ishizaki hacían lo mismo con Lily y su inspiración para la escritura. Wakabayashi no hacía muchas preguntas, más bien se dedicaba a escuchar con mucha atención todo lo que Lily decía. Y no le quitaba la mirada de encima. No solo porque la chica le gustaba sino también porque él estaba seguro de que ella y Alisse no estaban solo por casualidad en Cancún...

**Notas: **

Para los que no lo sepan, "To sweet beginnings and bitter endigns" fue el primer fic de CT que escribí.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Wakabayashi, Misaki y el resto quedaron con Lily y Alisse de ir al día siguiente a la playa, aunque a ésta última no le pareció tan buena idea…

Odio la arena… .- gruñó.

Ya, no te quejes.- respondió Lily, dándole un codazo, divertida.

Además, ¿qué no se supone que veníamos a Cancún a decirle sus verdades a Touya?

Sí pues, pero él no ha llegado de Japón, así que mientras tanto no será mala idea el divertirnos un poco…

Con el hermano de Touya… .- musitó Alisse.

Y el amigo del hermano de Touya… .- replicó Lily.

Ante esto, Alisse ya no dijo nada. A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se encontraron con los muchachos en el vestíbulo del hotel.

¡Hola!.- saludó Lily.- ¿Están listos?

Claro.- respondió Wakabayashi con una sonrisa.

Y nosotros también.- terció Tsubasa, quien venía acompañado de Sanae.- Quiero presentarles a mi esposa, Sanae.

Y ellos son Mamoru Izawa, Hajime Taki, Teppei Kisugi, Yuzo Morisaki y Singo Takasugi.- presentó Genzo.

Mucho gusto.- dijo Sanae, sonriente. Los demás sonrieron e hicieron una inclinación de cuerpo.

El placer es nuestro.- Lily le extendió la mano y Alisse hizo lo propio.

¡Vámonos entonces!.- gritó Ishizaki.- Nos esperan las chicas guapas…

Sanae le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

¡Oye!.- se quejó Ryo.- ¿Por qué haces eso?

Pues para que dejes de andar de coscolino…

¿Y por qué yo no puedo conseguirme una chica? Si Misaki y Wakabayashi ya lo hicieron…

Cállate, Ishizaki.- dijeron estos dos. Lily y Alisse se pusieron algo rojas.

Bueno, como sea. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Bueno, pues que les vaya muy bien.- dijo Alisse.- Los veo a la hora de la comida.

¿A dónde vas?.- inquirió Lily, sorprendida.

Yo me quedo en el bar del hotel, ya sabes que la arena no me gusta… .- respondió la chilena.

¡No seas aguada!

No soy aguada, no me gusta la playa…

Pues yo tampoco tengo muchos deseos de ir a la playa.- comentó Misaki.- Podemos quedarnos en la alberca del hotel…

No sé nadar.- replicó Alisse.

¿Y eso qué? Podemos quedarnos en la zona baja, la que está cerca del bar y disfrutar del agua por un rato… .- Misaki sonrió de una manera muy especial, haciendo que Alisse se derritiera en el instante.

Bueno… En ese caso…

Par de aguados… .- musitó Lily, en voz baja.

Nos vemos a la hora de la comida, muchachos.- Taro se despidió y se marchó con Alisse rumbo a la alberca.

El resto de los muchachos y Lily los miraron irse y después se dirigieron hacia el área de playa.

Chicos, vamos a rentar una palapa.- comentó Sanae.- El sol está pegando muy duro.

Es buena idea.- coincidió Ishizaki.- Iré a ver el precio…

Un momento.- intervino Lily.- Dejen que yo vaya, ustedes tienen una cara de gringos que no pueden con ella, nos la van a querer dar al doble de su precio real.

Y dicho esto, se dirigió con decisión hacia el sitio en donde el señor que alquilaba las palapas intentaba estafar a un par de canadienses.

¿Qué tenemos cara de qué?.- preguntó Ishizaki, extrañado.

Cara de gringos, no sé a qué se referirá con eso… .- contestó Wakabayashi.

Al poco rato, Lily volvió muy feliz.

Listo, vámonos.- y los condujo hacia una palapa más o menos retirada de las demás.

Todos dejaron sus cosas y comenzaron a dispersarse. Izawa y los demás se fueron a aventar a Aoi al mar. Sanae y Tsubasa decidieron dar un recorrido por la playa.

Uhm, pues por ahora me quedaré aquí a ver qué chica linda pasa para ir a conocerla.- dijo Ishizaki, con cara de pícaro.

Yo me quedaré a descansar un rato.- comentó Wakabayashi.

Uy, qué aguados.- rezongó Lily.- Yo me voy a meter al mar un rato.

Dicho esto, Lily se quitó el short de mezclilla y la blusa de tirantes que llevaba, mostrando un diminuto bikini azul que dejaba su bien formado cuerpo al descubierto. Wakabayashi e Ishizaki se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Ahí se ven.- les dijo la chica al tiempo que salía corriendo rumbo al precioso mar.

Creo que de repente me entraron unas enormes ganas de meterme al mar… .- comentó Genzo, mirando con embeleso a Lily.

Se levantó, se quitó la playera que llevaba dejando su tórax musculoso al descubierto y salió detrás de Lily. Alcanzó a la chica, la tomó del brazo y la jaló para que se metiera al mar con él. Lily gritó de la sorpresa y después soltó la carcajada.

Rayos… ¡Qué suerte tiene Wakabayashi!.- comentó Ishizaki, pesaroso.

Mientras tanto, Alisse y Taro se habían metido a la alberca. La chilena traía puesto un traje de baño completo que tenía tirantes cruzados en la espalda y que la hacían verse muy bien. Misaki la miraba con admiración, realmente era una chica preciosa…

¿Qué se te antoja tomar?.- preguntó Misaki.

Cualquier cosa que tenga alcohol.- contestó Alisse.

Jajaja, ¿ya dejaste de lado las limonadas?

Solo por hoy.- Alisse se encogió de hombros.

Oye, tengo una pregunta qué hacerte… .- Taro titubeó.

¿Qué cosa?

¿Qué relación tienes con el hermano de Wakabayashi?

Uhm… Pues si te interesa saberlo, fui una de sus muchas novias… .- Alisse miró con cierta rabia hacia el horizonte.- Al igual que Lily…

Algo así se suponía Wakabayashi…

¿En serio?

Sí, para él no es desconocido el hecho de que Touya es un mujeriego…

Al menos reconoce los defectos de su familia… .- gruñó Alisse.

Uhm, algo me hace pensar que quizás Genzo no te agrade del todo…

Pues es que la verdad, con los antecedentes que tiene su hermano…

¿Y eso qué? Aunque sean hermanos cada uno es una persona diferente. Y puedo asegurarte que Genzo no es como Touya, Genzo es un hombre muy serio y responsable y nunca jugaría así con los sentimientos de una chica…

Si tú lo dices… .- Alisse se encogió de hombros.- Me da igual, de todas maneras yo no pienso salir con él.

Eso me da gusto.- Taro sonrió con picardía.

¿Y eso por qué?.- Alisse se sorprendió.

Pues porque entonces yo tengo una oportunidad.- Taro le guiñó el ojo

Ahhh… .- Alisse cada vez se sentía más acalorada y no era precisamente por culpa del sol…

Tsubasa y Sanae se paseaban tomados de la mano, disfrutando de la belleza del mar de Cancún (Créanme, es el paraíso). Miraban cómo Izawa, Taki, Takasugi y Kisugi agarraban a Ishizaki y lo lanzaban de cabeza al mar, al tiempo que Morisaki y Aoi festejaban la gracia. Sanae movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, al tiempo que Tsubasa se reía.

¿Ya viste a nuestro buen amigo?.- comentó Sanae, de repente.

¿A quién?

A Wakabayashi.- Sanae señaló el punto en donde Genzo jugueteaba con Lily en el mar.

Genzo jalaba a Lily del brazo, con firmeza pero suavidad, para llevarla hacia la zona en donde las olas rompían con más fuerza. La chica se resistía riéndose a carcajadas. Una vez que el portero conseguía que la chica entrara con él al mar, la tomaba de la cintura al tiempo que ella le echaba los brazos al cuello y se recargaba contra su pecho desnudo. Lily gritaba cada vez que las olas rompían sobre ellos y Genzo se reía.

Creo que se la está pasando muy bien con su nueva amiga.- Sanae sonrió.

Ya era hora de que conociera a alguien, comenzaba a pensar que se quedaría solo de por vida… .- dijo Tsubasa, sonriendo también.

¿Qué te hace pensar que terminarán juntos?

No lo sé.- Tsubasa se encogió de hombros.- Una corazonada…

Mucho rato después, cuando el sol estaba en su apogeo, Lily y Genzo salieron del mar para que ella se pusiera bloqueador solar, pues a la mensa se le olvidó hacerlo antes. Cuando ambos salieron, todos los presentes los observaron, admirados. Ambos formaban una pareja muy atractiva y los dos lucían cuerpazos de modelo de revista.

Mugroso, por tu culpa casi me ahogo.- le reprochó Lily a Genzo.

No seas exagerada, no estaba tan profundo.- replicó Genzo.

Claro, tú lo dices porque mides 20 centímetros más que yo…

Ni es tanto… Además, no sé por qué te quejas si cada vez que una hola rompía tú te me colgabas del cuello como oso koala cobarde…

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

¿Me pones bloqueador en la espalda?.- le pidió Lily a Genzo, tendiéndole la botella.

Por supuesto.- él tomó una buena cantidad de bloqueador y se puso a aplicárselo a la chica en la espalda, con movimientos suaves.

Pasó algo extraño a los pocos minutos: a Genzo comenzó a fascinarle tocar la bronceada piel de la mexicana. Lily, por su parte, se sentía fascinada al sentirse tocada por unas manos tan gentiles… La química comenzó a surgir con fuerza entre ellos… Muy pronto, las manos de Genzo comenzaron a bajar por el talle de Lily, rodearon su cintura y acariciaron su vientre plano… Lily se siitió confundida y no supo si detenerlo o no…

Oye, Wakabayashi.- interrumpió Ishizaki.-Vamos a jugar fútbol playero. ¿No vienes?

Claro.- Genzo inmediatamente retiró sus manos de la espalda y los brazos de Lily.

Gracias por ponerme bloqueador.- musitó ésta, muy colorada.

De nada…

¡Ah! Ya te hacía falta.- hizo notar Ishizaki.- Ya te estás poniendo muy roja…

Wakabayashi jaló a Ishizaki de la camisa y se lo llevó con él. Lily se recostó en una silla de playa y se puso unos lentes oscuros. Sanae llegó al poco rato a hacerle compañía y las dos se pusieron a observar a los muchachos jugar. Los ojos de Lily se iban una y otra vez hacia en donde Wakabayashi defendía la portería. Era realmente un encanto ese portero… Pero después recordaba a Touya e inmediatamente desviaba la mirada. Lily se sentía muy confundida con respecto a Genzo…

Pero Lily no era la única confundida. Genzo también lo estaba. No era la primera vez que él y Touya se sentían atraídos por la misma mujer, de hecho, la actual prometida de Touya fue una antigua pareja de Genzo, pero entonces ella conoció al hermano y ahí había acabado todo. Sin embargo, aquella vez Genzo no se sintió molesto ni traicionado, porque no estaba enamorada de aquella muchacha. Pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes… Era una locura, pero Genzo se sentía muy atraído por Lily. La química la sintió desde el momento en que ella tocó a la puerta de su habitación preguntando por su hermano. Y ahí estaba la cuestión, que ella había sido amante de su hermano, aunque ella no supo que había sido una de tantas sino hasta mucho después… Y Genzo notó la mirada que Lily puso cuando él le cuestionó que si había salido con Touya. Fue una mirada de dolor. Era evidente que Lily había estado muy enamorada…

"Demasiado lío por una chica a quien acabo de conocer", pensó Genzo, "Es cierto que la chica es linda pero aún así es demasiado embrollo el querer meterme en su relación con mi hermano… Lo mejor será que me mantenga al margen…". Pero muy en el fondo, Genzo sabía que eso no sería posible…

Pronto llegó la hora en la que quedaron de verse con Misaki y Alisse en el restaurante. Lily se acercó con timidez a Genzo, con la actitud de una colegiala.

Jugaste muy bien.- le dijo, con una sonrisa de admiración extremadamente dulce.

Gracias.- Genzo se sintió cautivado ante esos ojos negros llenos de éxtasis y supo que, si no tenía cuidado, podría terminar por enamorarse…

Al atardecer, los muchachos se dispersaron. El cuarteto Shutetsu, Morisaki, Ishizaki y Aoi se habían marchado a la alberca a continuar con sus jugarretas. Sanae y Tsubasa se desaparecieron, muy probablemente subieron a su habitación a darse un poco de cariño (Jijiji). Alisse y Misaki se pusieron a jugar ping pong de mesa y se la estaban pasando muy bien, aunque el japonés estaba ganándole a la chilena con una clara ventaja.

¡Estás haciendo trampa!.- gritaba la chilena, muerta de risa.

¡Naa, lo que pasa es que tu juegas muy mal!.- decía Taro, riendo.

¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ahora verás!

Lily los observó un rato antes de irse a contemplar el atardecer a la playa. Genzo la siguió.

¿Por qué tan sola?.- le preguntó.

¡Ah! Es que todos están pasándosela bien unos con otros y no quise interrumpirlos…

Pero aun quedaba yo…

Cierto. Pero no quería que te hartaras de mi presencia…

Dudo mucho que eso llegue a pasar… .- Genzo sonrió

¿En serio?.- Lily se puso muy roja.

Sí.

Ambos se quedaron callados por varios minutos.

¿Sabes? Te admiro.- dijo Lily, de pronto.

¿Y eso?.- Genzo se sintió sorprendido y halagado.

La chica no respondió inmediatamente. Caminó unos pasos, contemplando el mar que azotaba a pocos metros de ellos.

Pues porque es evidente que amas al fútbol con todo tu corazón. Se nota en la pasión que le pusiste al juego de esta mañana. Me fascina que un hombre ame así su carrera. Eso demuestra que tienes una enorme capacidad para el amor, si así amas al sóccer me imagino cuánto deberás de amar a la mujer que logre conquistar tu corazón.- Lily volteó a verlo con un brillo muy especial en los ojos. Los rayos del sol que se ocultaba se reflejaban en su hermoso cabello y su sonrisa la hicieron parecer el más hermoso y dulce de los ángeles…

Ahí estaba. Genzo sintió el golpe con mucha fuerza. Era la primera vez que su ser experimentaba un sentimiento semejante… "Esta niña es una verdadera preciosidad… ", pensó, al tiempo que trataba de descubrir por qué tenía tantos deseos de tomar a Lily entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir jamás… Era inevitable. Ya había sucedido. Esa chica había logrado entrar muy profundo en su corazón y de ahí no se saldría jamás…

**Notas:**

Una palapa es una de esas sombrillitas hechas de paja que hay en las playas para tapar el sol.

Con _tener la cara de gringos_ me refiero a que los vendedores de algún producto se aprovechan de los que tienen cara de extranjeros cobrándoles las cosas a un precio mayor del real. _Gringo_ es la palabra que usamos los mexicanos para referirnos a los estadounidenses, un claro ejemplo de gente que tiene mucho dinero y está dispuesta a gastárselo a lo pendej…


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo cinco.**

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo planeado y Alisse así se lo hizo notar a Lily.

Como que se te está olvidando a qué vinimos a Cancún.- le dijo, al día siguiente, mientras ambas aun estaban acostadas en sus camas.

No se me ha olvidado el por qué estamos aquí.- respondió Lily, aun adormilada.

Pues yo diría que si...

¿Y por qué dices eso?

Por nada... .- Alisse decidió que lo mejor era no seguir insistiendo.

Te noto más enfurruñada que de costumbre.- notó Lily.

Naaa, si ni me conoces del todo...

¿Y eso qué? Juanita me habló mucho de ti, aunque no supe que eras tú sino hasta que nos presentaron, así que siento que te conozco mejor de lo que ambas creemos. Como sea, ¿sí hay algo que te molesta o no?

Pues... Tal vez...

Déjame adivinar... Es por Taro Misaki, ¿no?

¿Cómo supiste?.- Alisse se sorprendió.

Es el único motivo posible. Ya estábamos enojadas con Touya desde antes y aun no lo hemos visto, así que no puede ser él el motivo de tu estrés.

Uhm... Pues sí, la verdad es que ese Misaki me saca de onda. Nunca pensé que fuera tan coqueto...

Jajaja. ¿Y eso te molesta?

Algo.

¿Por qué?

Uhm, si me conocieras al cien por ciento lo hubieras sabido cuando dije que quería unos nachos con queso...

¿Eh? No entiendo... .- Lily miró a su amiga con desconcierto.

¿Notaste que no comí ni un solo nacho ayer?

Eh... Sí, me di cuenta, pero creí que había sido porque yo me los había comido todos y no te di chance de agarrar ninguno...

Bueno, eso también es cierto.- Alisse elevó sus ojos al cielo.- Pero la razón principal es otra...

¿Cuál?

La chilena se acercó a la mexicana y le dijo unas cuantas palabras al oído. Lily se echó a reír inmediatamente.

Ahora sabes cuánto me molesta el asunto Taro Misaki.- sentenció Alisse, un poco molesta por la risa de Lily.

Ya entiendo... Eso es extremo, es como si yo hubiera pedido un plato de lentejas... .- Lily esquivó el almohadazo que Alisse le lanzó.

Por eso te digo que mejor deberíamos enfocarnos en el plan original y alejarnos del hermano de Touya y de su amiguito... ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo que acabamos de pasar?

Ya pues... Nos alejaremos de ese par, si eso te hace sentir más tranquila.- Lily apoyó a su amiga.

La verdad era que Lily también sentía deseos de alejarse lo antes posible de Genzo Wakabayashi. Su corazón comenzaba a pensar demasiado en él y su cerebro ya había emitido una voz de alarma...

Voy un rato a la playa.- anunció Lily.- Te veo en media hora en el restaurante para desayunar.

¿Media hora? No manches, es bien temprano.- se quejó Alisse.

Dale pues, en una hora entonces...

De acuerdo. Y procura no coquetear con porteros japoneses...

Lily, por respuesta, le aventó a Alisse un almohadón que había sobre uno de los sillones. Alisse lo esquivó, muerta de risa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakabayashi se había levantado muy temprano a correr por la playa. Quería olvidarse del golpe tan fuerte que Lily le había dado ayer, en ese mismo lugar, pero no podía (golpe en sentido figurado, para que no me vayan a preguntar que cuál golpe ¬¬). Él no era de los que se enamoraban a primera vista, él solo mantenía su mente fija en el fútbol, él no se fijaba tanto en las chicas... Razones por las cuales sus noviazgos duraban menos que los matrimonios de Jennifer López... Pero entonces había conocido a una chica que fue engañada por su hermano y ahora todo amenazaba con cambiar...

El sol ya había salido y el calor comenzaba a sentirse. Genzo se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y dejó de trotar. Se quedó observando por unos instantes el horizonte. Y de pronto, algo llamó su atención: una figura muy conocida se acercaba caminando por la playa, con la misma actitud pensativa que él...

Lily ni se había fijado que se estaba acercando a Genzo. Estaba tan fascinada con el bellísimo espectáculo que le ofrecía Cancún que no se percató de la presencia del atractivo hombre semidesnudo que la miraba con fijeza... El agua se sentía tan fresca en sus pies... La arena le acariciaba con suavidad la piel... Alisse debía de estar loca por odiar un paraíso terrenal como lo es Cancún...

Parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos a cada instante.- dijo Genzo, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

¡Ahhh!.- Lily se sorprendió muchísimo.- ¡Caramba, no asustes así!

Jajaja. ¿Tan feo estoy?

Naa, no es por eso.- Lily se puso algo roja.- Todo lo contrario... Más bien, no te escuché llegar... O será que tengo la conciencia muy sucia...

Jajaja, ¿en verdad? ¿Qué clase de maldades podrá haber hecho un ángel como tú?

No soy un ángel.- Lily se puso más roja todavía.- Un ángel no tiene cuernos ni cola de demonio...

¡Bah! No te creo capaz de haber cometido alguna maldad...

¿Ser la amante de tu hermano no es cometer ninguna maldad?.- dijo Lily, cortando la risa de Genzo.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Lily se arrepintió de haber hablado.

No... Quise decir que... .- Lily se quedaba sin voz.- No sabía que era su amante... Yo nunca supe que...

Sí, ya me dijiste que no sabías que Touya estaba comprometido. Y te creo.- Genzo la interrumpió.- Pero... ¿De verdad llegaste a ser su amante o solo su novia?

Ahh... .- Lily supo a qué se refería. Dudó en decirle o no la verdad. Desvió la mirada... .- Pues...

Ya veo... .- Genzo supo la verdad en cuanto vio la sombra en los ojos de Lily.

No, no es lo que crees.- Lily habló rápidamente, mirando a Genzo a los ojos.- Es decir, un par de veces estuve a punto de convertirme en su amante pero no llegamos tan lejos... Siempre una cosa u otra nos detenía antes de ir más allá...

Ya veo... .- musitó Genzo. Sintió una punzada de celos.

No era el motivo de que Lily casi se acostara con su hermano lo que lo hizo encelarse. Fue la mirada de amor que ella puso al recordar a Touya lo que lo hizo sentirse así... Lily aun amaba a Touya...

Pero él me engañó.- Lily habló con rabia.- Eso no se lo voy a perdonar nunca... Nunca le perdonaré que haya roto mi corazón...

Wakabayashi la miró con tristeza. Después volvió a ponerse su camiseta y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

Nos veremos después... .- se despidió.

Hasta pronto.- Lily lo miró con extrañeza.

Wakabayashi llegó a su cuarto y se topó con un Misaki muy feliz.

¡Hola! ¿Ya estás listo para bajar a desayunar? Hace un día hermoso... .- le dijo Misaki, en cuanto lo vio.

Pareces estar de muy buen humor... .- refunfuñó Genzo.

Y tú pareces estar de muy mal humor... .- señaló Taro.

No es para menos... Tenía que fijarme en una mujer que está más que loca por mi hermano...

¿Lily?

Touché...

Uhm... No me digas que el gran Genzo Wakabayashi al fin ha caído...

Es una completa idiotez. No entiendo por qué esta vez es diferente. Ya me había pasado algo similar con Hotaru antes pero aun así... Esto no es lo mismo...

Porque lo de Hotaru no fue ni remotamente parecido. No recuerdo que te hayas deprimido porque ella hubiera decidido casarse con tu hermano...

Porque no me deprimí. Quería mucho a Hotaru pero me di cuenta de que ella y Touya en verdad se amaban, así que por eso decidí hacerme un lado...

Más bien, no estabas enamorado de Hotaru, la querías mucho como amiga pero nada más.

También eso.- coincidió Genzo.

Y esta vez es diferente... Ahora tú te has fijado en la ex de Touya... O mejor dicho, en una de las ex...

Qué cruel ironía.- musitó Genzo.

Wakabayashi se acercó a la ventana y su mente se dirigió hacia un par de años en el pasado...

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Se encontraba sentado en una cafetería de Alemania. Hotaru estaba sentado enfrente de él y lloraba en voz baja._

_Solo dime lo que tienes que decirme y ya.- le dijo él.- Vamos, que no me voy a enojar contigo..._

_De verdad que lo lamento mucho, Genzo.- ella gimió.- Yo no quería que las cosas pasaran así..._

_Ajá..._

_Pero... Fue algo tan rápido... Como una descarga eléctrica. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que cuando ves a alguien por primera vez te llega de pronto la certeza de que vas a amar a esa persona por el resto de tu vida? ¿Algo así como un golpe? Pues así me pasó con Touya... No lo pude evitar... Y sé que él también me ama..._

_Lo sé. Él me lo dijo.- Genzo habló en voz baja.- Me contó también que llevan varios meses saliendo juntos..._

_No fue nuestra intención engañarte.- sollozó Hotaru.- Es solo que nos amamos tanto que no podíamos estar separados... Y no nos atrevíamos a decirte la verdad..._

_Está bien. No te preocupes por eso. No me siento traicionado pero espero que Touya no termine por romperte el corazón..._

_Eso no sucederá.- ella sonrió por primera vez._

_¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?_

_Por esto.- Hotaru extendió su mano izquierda y dejó ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso que brillaba en el dedo anular.- Vamos a casarnos._

_En ese caso... .- Genzo habló después de unos instantes.- En ese caso solo me queda..._

_¿Qué cosa?_

_Desearles la mejor de las suertes del mundo.- Genzo sonrió._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Y era verdad. Él no se había sentido traicionado. El hecho de que Touya le hubiese pedido matrimonio a Hotaru le demostraba cuánto la amaba. Genzo no era el tipo de hombre que se consumiera en el rencor, así que los perdonó a los dos y deseó que su hermano no terminara por hacerle una jugarreta a Hotaru... Aunque al parecer, aun no se casaban y Touya ya había roto su promesa de serle fiel...

Alisse y Lily habían ido a Cancún solo por Touya. Ambas habían sido sus novias y ambas estaban muy dolidas por haberse enterado del engaño del que fueron víctimas. Sin embargo, parecía que a Alisse no le importaba mucho Touya, más bien era su orgullo el que la mantenía en ese lugar, su deseo de decirle al traidor todas sus verdades... Sin embargo, Lily sí parecía estar enamorada... Ella evidentemente había ido hasta a allí para preguntarle a Touya por qué había jugado así con ella...

Y al pensar en Lily, a la mente de Genzo vinieron las palabras que Hotaru le había dicho años atrás: "_¿Nunca te ha pasado que cuando ves a alguien por primera vez te llega de pronto la certeza de que vas a amar a esa persona por el resto de tu vida? ¿Algo así como un golpe?"_. Cuando ella se las dijo, él no creyó que eso fuera posible, pero ahora sabía perfectamente bien a qué se refería Hotaru... Genzo lo supo en el momento en que conoció a Lily...

Bueno, ¿vamos a desayunar o no?.- preguntó Misaki, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Dame 5 minutos.- pidió Genzo, al tiempo que comenzaba a desnudarse para meterse a bañar (changos, ¿en dónde se mete Lily cuando la cosa se pone buena? P).

10 minutos después, Genzo y Taro bajaron al restaurante. El lugar estaba a reventar, no encontraron ninguna mesa vacía así que el capitán de meseros tuvo que pedirles a un par de personas que le hicieran el favor de compartir la mesa con ellos... Y ese par de personas eran justamente Lily y Alisse...

Suerte que nos cargamos.- musitó Alisse, en español, al verlos llegar con el mesero.

Jajaja. ¡Es tu destino!.- se burló Lily.

Y al parecer, también el tuyo.- gruñó Alisse, cortando la risa de Lily.

¡Qué gusto compartir la mesa con dos mujeres tan hermosas!.- saludó Taro, sonriéndole a Alisse.

Gracias.- respondió ésta, algo seria.- Con permiso voy a buscar unos...

¿Nachos con queso?.- preguntó Lily, con algo de sarcasmo.

Te odio.- le contestó Alisse, en español, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la barra de ensaladas.

Lily no pudo evitar el soltar la carcajada.

¿De que te ríes?.- preguntaron Wakabayashi y Misaki, extrañados.

De lo atrevido que es Misaki.- contestó ella.

¿Cómo? Yo no soy atrevido.- rezongó Misaki.

¿Qué no? Estás haciendo que Alisse huya al verte...

¿Cómo dices?

Pues eso, que con tus galanterías estás haciendo que Alisse tenga cada vez menos deseos de verte...

¿Y eso por qué?

Porque ella no cree en el amor a primera vista y después de lo que pasó con Touya... .- Lily se interrumpió.- Bueno, pues por todo eso menos le quedaron ganas de creer en los hombres... Una prueba de ello son los nachos con queso...

¿Y qué tienen que ver los nachos con queso en todo esto?.- Genzo miró a Lily con el entrecejo fruncido.

Pues que ella los detesta con toda su alma.- Lily seguía riéndose.

¡Pero si ella pidió unos ayer!.- exclamó Misaki.

Por eso mismo. La turbaste tanto ayer con tus coqueteos que prefirió pedir algo que detesta a seguir escuchándote.

¡Ah!.- Taro se puso muy rojo.- Lo siento... Yo no quise...

Naa, no te me estreses.- lo interrumpió Lily.- Simplemente te digo que le bajes un poquito a tus coqueteos y ya. Si ella te gusta está bien, pero sé menos descarado.

De acuerdo... .- Misaki habló en voz baja.- Gracias por decírmelo.

Alisse se dirigía hacia ellos, con la vista clavada en Misaki. Taro se levantó para ayudarla con los platos que tenía en las manos. Lily y Genzo se miraron y sonrieron. Pareciera que Misaki había echado en saco roto las palabras que Lily le acababa de decir...


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

El desayuno transcurrió sin novedades. Los cuatro jóvenes compartieron la mesa como si llevaran ya años de conocerse. Misaki, a pesar de lo que Genzo y Lily pensaron, le bajó a su coqueteo y solo se dedicó a lanzarle miradas de admiración a Alisse. Ésta, o bien fingía no darse cuenta o de plano andaba en las nubes. Wakabayashi no decía nada, solo le lanzaba a su amigo miradas divertidas. Lily también se divertía con las reacciones de sus acompañantes. Era curioso, pero a pesar de que tenía muy poco de conocerlos a los tres ya se había habituado a estar con ellos...

Wakabayashi le hizo un comentario de burla a Misaki con respecto a Alisse, algo así como: "Misaki debería de dejar de hacerse pato e invitar a Alisse a salir, está que no se aguanta ni él solo de las ansias que trae". Alisse se atragantó con el vaso de jugo que estaba tomando y Taro respondió que no le caerían mal unos nachos con queso... Lily no aguantó más y se levantó a buscar fruta. Algo le decía que quizás más tarde Alisse intentaría ahogarla en la alberca por haberle rebelado a los muchachos el gran secreto de los nachos...

Antes de ir por fruta, Lily se entretuvo con los postres así que cuando llegó a la barra sus frutas favoritas ya habían desaparecido...

Demonios, se acabó el mango... .- se quejó en voz baja.

Para qué llegas tan tarde.- le dijo Genzo, a sus espaldas.

¡Ah!.- gritó Lily, de la sorpresa.

No me digas que otra vez te volví a asustar...

Algo así... No es mi culpa que seas tan sigiloso que tu presencia no se sienta venir...

Lily se preguntó si Genzo también sería así de sigiloso por las noches... Inmediatamente después se ruborizó.

¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, para quien no pasó desapercibida la reacción de la chica.

Na... Nada... .- tartamudeó ella.- ¿Qué andas haciendo en la fruta?

Trato de evitar que Misaki me lance de cabeza a la alberca.

¿Y eso por qué?

Por ponerlo en evidencia delante de Farfán.

Jajaja, Alisse me va a hacer lo mismo a mí por ponerla en evidencia delante de Misaki...

Pues ya seremos dos los ahogados en la alberca.- Genzo rió.

Naa, nomás yo me ahogaré, tú estás tan alto que el agua apenas y te llegará hasta la cintura.- Lily también rió.

Pues entonces yo tendré que rescatarte...

Jajaja, estaré en deuda contigo...

Me parece bien, ya luego veré cómo me la cobro... ¿No piensas agarrar fruta? Cambiando el tema...

No, se acabó el mango y la piña no me gusta...

Uhm, creo que yo me llevé lo que quedaba de mango.- anunció él, señalando su plato.

Ni modo, me quedaré con las ganas de comer fruta... Odio la piña...

Yo te doy el mío, aun no lo pruebo.

¡Ah, no, cómo crees! Cómetelo tú.

No, por favor, insisto, toma mi plato.- Genzo le extendió el plato a la chica con una sonrisa tan irresistible que por un momento ella pensó que él era otro mango a quien también le gustaría darle una probadita...

Bueno... Gracias... .- Lily tuvo muchos deseos de echarse encima un balde de agua bien fría...

La barra de frutas y ensaladas estaba muy cerca de la mesa en donde estaban sentados. Misaki y Alisse, quizás aprovechando la ausencia de Wakabayashi y Lily, platicaban muy a gusto. Estaban sentados muy cerca el uno de la otra y ambos se miraban de una manera un tanto cuanto sui generis.

Esos dos se gustan.- sentenció Genzo, mirándolos con algo de envidia.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- preguntó Lily.

Es evidente...

Bueno, sí, es obvio que a tu amigo le gusta mi amiga pero creo que a ella él no termina por caerle bien del todo...

No te ofendas, pero no sabes ni pizca de las relaciones sentimentales...

¿Y tú sí?

Pues... No soy experto pero sí se algo... Y te puedo decir que, a pesar de todas las palabras de Farfán, a ella sí le gusta Misaki.

¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

Por los codos.- respondió Genzo, enigmáticamente.

¿Por los qué?.- preguntó Lily, extrañada.

Fíjate la manera en cómo están sentados.- explicó Genzo, algo divertido.- Uno a un lado del otro. Sus brazos a cada rato se están tocando, más específicamente, son sus codos los que se están tocando...

¿Y eso qué?

Pues que eso es una clara señal de atracción...

¿En serio?.- Lily lo miró escépticamente.

Sí.- Genzo sonrió.- Fíjate cómo Farfán no deja de tocarle el codo a Misaki con el suyo...

Y efectivamente, ya fuera por accidente o a propósito, la chilena a cada rato rozaba el codo del joven japonés con su codo.

Bueno, sí, pero eso no indica nada.- apuntó Lily.

Te equivocas. Con esa señal, Farfán le está diciendo a Misaki que él le gusta...

No me digas...

Sí. ¿Y quieres saber lo interesante?

¿Qué cosa?

Que él le está contestando en el mismo lenguaje.

Lily volvió a observar a la pareja. Se habían invertido los papeles y ahora era Taro quien rozaba el codo de Alisse. Lily soltó una carcajada.

¿De qué te ríes?.- preguntó Genzo.

De que estás loco.- respondió Lily.- Pero eso me agrada mucho de ti...

Wakabayashi no respondió, solo siguió a la mexicana hasta la mesa. Alisse y Taro, al verlos llegar, se separaron inmediatamente. Lily y Genzo solo sonrieron. En eso, el celular de Wakabayashi comenzó a repiquetear.

¿Quién es?.- preguntó Misaki.

Nadie.- Genzo se había puesto muy serio.

Se levantó nuevamente de la mesa y buscó un rincón apartado para conestar la llamada que le estaba haciendo su hermano...

¿Hola?.- habló Genzo.

¡Qué milagro que contestas!.- era la voz de Touya.- ¿Por qué tardabas tanto? ¿Estás con alguna chica, acaso?

Algo así.- Genzo miraba fijamente a Lily.

Con que disfrutando las maravillas de Cancún, ¿no? Me alegro por ti...

¿Cuándo llegas?.- Genzo cortó a su hermano.

Pues tal vez todavía me tarde un par de días o quizás tres... Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes qué arreglar pero Hotaru llega esta misma noche...

Genzo se imaginó cuáles serían los "asuntos pendientes" que Touya debía solucionar...

Ya veo... .- musitó Genzo.

Te la encargo, cuídala mucho.- pidió Touya.- Si fueras un mal hermano no te pediría que cuidaras de mi futura esposa que por cierto es tu ex novia, pero como sé que puedo confiar plenamente en ti...

Tranquilo, Hotaru estará bien.- dijo Genzo.- Tú sabes que yo no te traicionaría...

... Así como lo hice yo... .- Touya habló en un susurro.

Tú lo dijiste, no yo.

Lo sé. Tú nunca me lo reclamaste pero aunque no lo creas, me sentí fatal por quitarte a la novia... Aun tengo remordimientos de conciencia...

Ya, eso quedó en el pasado. No importa ahora. Te vas a casar y es lo que cuenta...

Claro. Llegó la hora de sentar cabeza.

Genzo se debatía entre decirle o no a su hermano que había dos chicas sentadas enfrente de él que lo estaban esperando para tenderle una emboscada. Por una parte, estaba su lealtad hacia Touya. Pero por otro lado, estaba lo que sentía por Lily y la indignación que le causaba el hecho de que su hermano hubiera jugado así con ella...

Lo bueno es.- continuó diciendo Touya.- Que le di vuelo a la hilacha bien y bonito estos últimos meses... Y sin consecuencias...

Eso fue todo. Genzo decidió que no le diría nada a su hermano. Se tendría bien merecido cualquier cosa que Alisse y Lily hubiesen preparado para él...

¿Hay alguna novedad?.- preguntó Touya.- Te quedaste callado de repente.

No.- Genzo sonrió con malicia.- No hay ninguna...

De acuerdo. Entonces te encargo mucho a mi futura esposa. Nos veremos en un par de días.

Hasta pronto.- Genzo colgó.

Wakabayashi regresó a la mesa. Misaki lo miró con duda, como preguntando que si la persona que había llamado era quien él creía... Genzo asintió. Lily y Alisse no se dieron cuenta del intercambio de miradas, cosa que fue buena ya que si se hubieran enterado de que el famoso Touya había llamado muy probablemente hubieran obligado a Genzo a que les revelara toda la conversación con lujo de detalles.

Touya Wakabayashi, por su parte, ni se sospechaba la trampa que le estaba esperando en Cancún. Jamás se le habría pasado por la mente que su propio hermano le estaba mintiendo. Trataba de arreglar los líos de faldas que tenía en Japón, quería resolver cuanto antes los problemas que le estaban causando las mujeres despechadas que enfurecieron al saberse víctimas del engaño de Touya. La cosa se estaba poniendo tan fea que amenazaba con adelantársele al plan de Alisse y Lily de impedir la boda. Por eso a Touya le urgía que Hotaru se marchara de Japón cuanto antes. Lo bueno fue que no le costó ningún trabajo convencerla de que se adelantara y llegara primero a Cancún. "Allá no habrá líos", pensó Touya. No tenía ni una idea de lo ingenuo que estaba siendo.

Horas más tarde, Lily se paseaba por la orilla de la alberca, buscando un buen sitio para dejar su toalla y darse un refrescante chapuzón. Alisse había decidido encerrarse en la habitación, mientras que Misaki se había marchado con Tsubasa y los demás a la playa, ya que aquél aun no conocía el bello mar de Cancún. Wakabayashi se había desaparecido después del desayuno, sin dejar rastro, cosa que le sorprendió a Lily. Supuso que lo enigmático le venía de familia...

Al borde de la alberca, al querer pasar por un recodo muy estrecho, Lily empujó sin querer a un muchacho que estaba agachado sobre el borde de la piscina y lo arrojó al agua. Cuando emergió, el chico le lanzó al principio una dura mirada pero después, al ver lo linda que era Lily, suavizó su expresión.

Lo lamento mucho.- dijo Lily, apenada.- No me fijé por donde iba...

No te preocupes, la culpa es mía.- el muchacho sonrió de una manera seductora.- Por ser tan despistado.

No, de verdad que la culpa es mía...

Naa, no te fijes en eso, está bien.- el joven ya había salido del agua y se estaba secando con una toalla.- Pero bien podrías hacer algo para recompensarme...

¿Cómo qué?

Como aceptarme una invitación a cenar, por ejemplo...

¡Ahhh!.- Lily se puso muy roja.- Pues... Este... Es que ni siquiera sé quien es usted...

Eso no importa. No muerdo.- el joven tomó la mano de la chica y se la besó.- Es un placer verdadero el encontrarse a mujeres tan bellas en este sitio. Bien dicen que las mexicanas son unas verdaderas diosas...

Gra... Gracias... .- Lily se sentía muy abochornada.

¿Entonces me aceptarás la invitación?

No sé...

Entonces al menos permíteme invitarte una copa...

A Lily el muchacho se le hacía muy conocido. Ya había visto esa mirada matadora antes...

Déjeme pensarlo.- pidió.

¿Qué cosa tienes que pensar? Solo dime que sí y ya. No te arrepentirás.- el muchacho le guiñó el ojo.

Pues... .- Lily ya no hallaba cómo zafarse.

¡Kenji!.- gritó una conocida voz masculina, de pronto.- ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Lily y el joven voltearon. Genzo Wakabayashi se dirigía hacia ellos con paso firme.

¡Genzo! Me enteré de que ya habías llegado pero no pude averiguar en cuál habitación estabas hospedado.- dijo el joven.

¿Se conocen?.- preguntó Lily, con sorpresa.

Es mi otro hermano.- anunció Genzo, mirando al aludido con el entrecejo fruncido.

¡Ah!.- Lily no podía creer lo pequeño que era el mundo. Acababa de conocer al segundo hermano de Touya...

¿La conoces, hermanito? Preséntala.- Kenji habló en japonés para que Lily no entendiera (hago la aclaración de que están hablando en inglés).

Ella no es cualquier chica.- respondió Genzo, en el mismo idioma.- Cuidado con lo que dices...

Uhhh, no me digas que otra vez llegué tarde... No es justo, Touya y tú se consiguen a las más bellas...

Dio la impresión de que Genzo arrojaría a su hermano al agua, pero se limitó a lanzarle a Kenji una mirada de ira. Éste se sorprendió en extremo.

Ya, no te pongas así, solo decía... .- musitó.

Espero que Kenji no te halla estado molestando.- se disculpó Genzo con Lily.- Es algo inmaduro y no puede evitar comportarse como idiota enfrente de una mujer hermosa.

¡Oye!.- se quejó Kenji.- ¡No me hagas quedar mal enfrente de tu conquista!

Fue suficiente. Genzo perdió su autocontrol y arrojó a su hermano a la piscina. Lily no se rió porque su mente se perturbó con la frase que Genzo acababa de decir: "_No puede evitar comportarse como idiota enfrente de una mujer hermosa..._".

"¿De verdad cree que soy hermosa?", Lily se ruborizó nuevamente. "Del Valle, contrólate", gritó una voz en su interior, "¿Qué no tuviste suficiente con el hermano?". Lily asintió para sus adentros. Ya había tenido suficientes experiencias con un Wakabayashi como para que se le antojara probar suerte con cualquier otro... Aun así se tratara de alguien como Genzo...


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Lily, Genzo y Kenji estaban pasando el día en la alberca. En realidad, Genzo no tenía intenciones de meterse al agua ese día, pero al ver que Kenji miraba con ojos de lobo a Lily, decidió quedarse para vigilar muy de cerca de su hermano. Lily fingía no darse cuenta de los acosos de Kenji, cada vez que el tipo se ponía extremadamente fastidioso, ella se lanzaba a nadar a lo largo de la alberca (que por cierto era muy grande) para dejarlo atrás, aunque no conseguía deshacerse de Genzo, ya que éste siempre la alcanzaba.

Lamento que mi hermano sea tan fastidioso... .- le comentó Genzo, en una de las tantas escapadas.- Mejor dicho, lamento que mis hermanos sean tan fastidiosos...

Uhm, está bien, no te preocupes.- respondió Lily, vagamente.- Aunque tengo una duda...

¿Sobre qué cosa?

Sobre si tú serás igual...

Genzo se sorprendió. Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que Lily podría llegar a imaginarse algo semejante, aunque pensándolo bien, no era para sorprenderse después de la manera en cómo sus hermanos la habían tratado.

Lily recordaba las palabras de Alisse: _"Lo mujeriego y desgraciado puede venir de familia"_. Quizás tuviera razón y quizás todos los Wakabayashi eran así...

Oigan, ya dejen de tratar de escaparse de mí.- dijo Kenji, quien al final había conseguido alcanzarlos.

Deja de fastidiar y lo haremos.- replicó Genzo.

No deberías de hablarle así a uno de tus hermanos mayores...

¡Ah! ¿Eres mayor que Genzo?.- Lily se sorprendió.

Solo por un par de años.- gruñó Genzo.- Aunque a veces se comporta como si fuera el menor de los cuatro...

¿Son cuatro hermanos? ¿Y el otro también es igual de coqueto?

Sí, aunque "él" no es coqueto.- rió Kenji.- Sino coqueta...

¡Ah! ¿Es una chica, entonces?.- Lily sonrió.

Sí, y es unos tres años menor que tú.- anunció Genzo.- Aunque todavía no llega, quizás se venga con mis padres...

Lo más seguro. O tal vez ande con el novio... .- sugirió Kenji.

Solo espero que esta vez se haya conseguido a alguien mejor... Hana tiene pésimos gustos para sus parejas.- gruñó Genzo.

Los tres jóvenes se acercaron a la sombra que ofrecía el bar de la piscina. Lily pidió una naranjada, al igual que Genzo aunque Kenji prefirió entrarle duro a la cerveza.

Oye, Lily.- habló Kenji.- Quiero preguntarte algo…

¡Cómo serás de confianzudo!.- gritó Genzo, enojado.- Acabas de conocerla y ya la tratas como si fuera amiga tuya de toda la vida...

Kenji miró a su hermano con fijeza.

Bueno, ya, dime de una buena vez.- le dijo, en japonés.- ¿Es tu conquista o no?

No sé de que hablas, Lily solo es mi amiga.- contestó Genzo, en el mismo idioma.

¿Entonces por qué te molestas?.- replicó Kenji. Genzo no supo qué responder.

Disculpen, pero creo que ambos están siendo muy descorteses por hablar en un idioma que no entiendo enfrente mío.- hizo notar Lily.

Lo sentimos.- se disculparon los jóvenes.

En fin... Señorita Del Valle. ¿Aceptará mi invitación a cenar o no?.- preguntó Kenji.

¿Ah? ¿Cuál invitación a cenar?.- Lily se sorprendió.

Pues la que le hice hace rato, cuando me arrojó a la piscina...

¡Ah! ¿Era en serio?.- preguntó Lily, con ingenuidad, haciendo que Genzo soltara la carcajada.

¡Por supuesto que era en serio!.- Kenji se atragantó con la cerveza.- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Sí o sí?

Ahhh... .- Lily volteó a ver a Genzo. Éste se encogió de hombros.- Bueno... Está bien.

¡Fabuloso! Esta noche pasaré por ti a tu habitación... ¿Qué número es?

1717.- respondió Lily.

Muy bien. A las ocho estaré ahí, tocando a tu puerta.

Genzo no dijo nada, pero definitivamente no le gustó esa cita... Suficiente tenía con tener que estar peleando con Touya por Lily como para que también tuviera que competir con Kenji...

Más tarde, a Lily comenzó a darle hambre. Los otros dos decidieron acompañarla al comedor. Genzo salió primero de la piscina, se secó y después tomó la toalla de Lily, para recibir a la chica con ella una vez que se saliera del agua. Lily se dejó envolver por esa cálida toalla y esos cálidos brazos... Genzo acercó su cuerpo al de ella y abrazó a la chica, dejándola prisionera entre sus músculos y la toalla. Lily se puso muy roja, levantó la cabeza para ver al joven a los ojos y sus labios quedaron muy cerca de los de él... Genzo acercó su cara a la de ella, parecía que iban a besarse... Pero entonces Kenji hizo una de las suyas, lanzándose desde el trampolín de la alberca y haciendo un mega escándalo que hizo que Lily y Genzo se separaran.

Tenía que ser... .- musitó Genzo, enojado.- Este muchacho no aprende...

Bueno, ¿están listos?.- preguntó Kenji, saliéndose de la alberca y sacudiéndose cual perro mojado.

Sí... .- murmuró Lily, algo apenada.

Bueno, pues entonces vámonos.

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron al restaurante, Alisse y Taro ya estaban ahí, comiendo en compañía de Tsubasa y Sanae, quienes se veían extremadamente plácidos y felices...

Mira que felices se ven esos dos.- comentó Lily, en voz baja.

Han de haber estado dándose cariño.- contestó Genzo, en el mismo tono.- Ya ves que dicen que la playa es un buen lugar para el sex...

¡Oye! No seas tan descarado.- lo interrumpió Lily, con una carcajada, empujándolo levemente. Genzo también rió. Kenji los miró con algo de envidia.

Al verlos llegar, Alisse levantó una ceja y miró con duda a Lily, como preguntando: _¿Quién es ese?_. Lily fingió demencia.

Kenji, Genzo y Lily se sentaron a la mesa. Los jóvenes entablaron una alegre charla, aunque Kenji no dejaba de coquetear con Lily y no dejaba de rozar su codo "accidentalmente" con el de ella. Lily, despistada como es, ni cuenta se dio de que ella también estaba rozándole el codo a Kenji... Genzo los miraba con ira.

Más tarde, todos subieron a sus habitaciones. Misaki notó que Wakabayashi estaba de un muy mal humor.

¿Qué te ocurre?.- le preguntó.

Nada que te importe.- respondió Genzo, de mal genio.

Uy, si que andas de malas... ¿Ahora qué fue?

No me pasa nada.- gruñó Genzo.- No es que me importe si mi hermano invita a cenar a la mujer que me gusta...

¿Touya ya está aquí?

No, no hablo de Touya, sino de Kenji...

¡Ah! ¿No me digas que Kenji invitó a cenar a Lily? ¿También anda detrás de ella?

Evidentemente, sí.

Y eso te molesta...

Evidentemente, sí...

¿Y por qué no se lo haces saber a tu hermano?

Para qué, si de cualquier manera Lily piensa que todos los Wakabayashi somos unos desgraciados...

No me digas...

Sí te digo...

No te ofendas, pero no me sorprende... Hasta ahora, dos Wakabayashi han estado acosándola... Por no decir que los tres han estado acosándola...

Uhm...

Wakabayashi sabía que debió de decirle a su hermano la verdad y advertirle que lo mejor sería que se alejara de Lily, pero por alguna razón no se atrevió a hacerlo. No se atrevió a decirle que Lily había sido novia de Touya... Así como tampoco pudo confesarle que él estaba enamorándose de ella... Tremendo lío en el que se estaba metiendo...

Al poco rato, alguien llamó a la puerta. Taro abrió y le comunicó a Genzo que su hermano Kenji lo buscaba.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Genzo.

Quería hacerte unas preguntas, mi buen hermano.- respondió Kenji.

Adivino: quieres que te dé algunos tips con Lily...

Exactamente.

Pues lo siento, pero no te ayudaré a conquistarla.- anunció Genzo, fríamente.

¿Y por qué no?.- Kenji se sorprendió.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Porque no te voy a ayudar a que tú también juegues con ella.

¿Cómo que a que yo también juegue con ella? ¿Quién más lo ha hecho? ¿Tú?

Por supuesto que no.- Genzo se enfureció.- Yo jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de Lily... En el remoto caso de que ella algún día llegara a sentir algo por mí... Pero te diré que ya hubo un Wakabayashi que rompió su corazón y no voy a permitir que otro le haga lo mismo.

¿De qué hablas? ¿Y por qué estás tan enojado? No te entiendo...

Ni necesitas entender. Confórmate con saber que si llegas a hacerle algo a Lily te romperé la cara, aun así seas mi hermano. Y si no me crees, espérate a que Touya llegue de Japón...

Con estas palabras, Genzo cerró la puerta, dejando a su hermano muy confundido y extrañado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily se arreglaba con desgana. En un momento de estupidez, aceptó salir con Kenji Wakabayashi, cosa de la cual ya se arrepentía en extremo... Apenas y conocía al muchacho y además ya había tenido suficiente con dos Wakabayashi (Genzo y Touya) como para querer meterse con un tercero... Afortunadamente, la cuarta Wakabayashi era mujer, porque de lo contrario era muy seguro que también terminaría involucrada con ella...

Oye, tú.- comentó Alisse, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- ¿Quién es ese tal Kenji?

El segundo hermano de Touya.- anunció Lily.- Lo conocí por casualidad en la alberca...

Estuvo coqueteando muy descaradamente contigo durante toda la comida...

¿En serio?

No te hagas que no te diste cuenta. Si hasta Genzo les lanzaba miradas asesinas.

Naa, no digas burradas. ¿A Genzo en qué le afecta?

Si serás bruta. ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que le gustas?.- Alisse elevó sus ojos al cielo.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Yo gustarle a Genzo?.- Lily se sorprendió mucho.- Por supuesto que no.

Claro que sí. Y al parecer, Kenji también está interesado en ti... ¡Qué pegue tienes con los Wakabayashi!

¡Cállate!

Bueno, yo nomás te digo que tengas cuidado con esos dos... Ya sabes cómo es el hermano y yo creo que esos dos han de ser igualitos...

No me interesa ninguno de los dos.- dijo Lily, con firmeza.- Fue un error el haber aceptado salir a cenar con Kenji, pero después de esto le diré que no me interesa nada más...

Ahh, de manera que vas a salir con Kenji... Mira que me sorprendes, pensé que saldrías con Genzo...

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque se nota que él también te gusta...

¡Deja de decir babosadas, Alisse Farfán!

No digo ninguna babosada, solo digo lo que veo.- afirmó Alisse.- Me dirás lo que quieras, pero es bastante evidente que entre tú y Genzo Wakabayashi hay algo. Se nota a leguas por la manera en cómo se miran...

¿Así como se miran tú y Misaki?.- preguntó Lily, a quemarropa, haciendo que Alisse enmudeciera.

Ahora eres tú la que dices babosadas... .- Alisse salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Lily se encogió de hombros y siguió maquillándose. La idea de ir a Cancún estaba resultando ser pésima, únicamente estaba metiéndose en más líos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo recibió un correo de voz a su celular. Esa misma noche, Hotaru arribaría a Cancún. Ella le dijo que llegaría directamente al hotel, para que él no se molestara en ir por ella al aeropuerto. Genzo le prometió que él la estaría esperando en el lobby.

Hasta ese momento, Genzo se percató del problema que se estaba avecinando. No le habría importado que Alisse y Lily le tendieran una emboscada a Touya pero.. ¿Qué pasaría con Hotaru? Al final, ella era otra víctima inocente de las jugarretas de Touya, pero quizás Alisse y Lily no lo verían así... Genzo no quería que hubiese líos entre ellas, así que tendría que pensar rápidamente en alguna manera de evitar que las dos extranjeras llegaran a enterarse de que la prometida del traidor estaba por llegar a Cancún...

Y un pensamiento más cruzó por la mente de Genzo en esos momentos: ¿Qué sentiría Lily al ver a la mujer que era la dueña del amor de Touya?

¿Y qué sentiría Genzo al ver a Lily sufriendo por culpa de su hermano?


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Muy puntual, Kenji tocaba a la puerta de la habitación 1717 a las ocho de la noche. Lo recibió una Lily que se veía muy sensual con una minifalda y una blusa de tirantes y unas sandalias, también de tirantes.

¡Guau! Te ves increíble.- le dijo Kenji, admirado.- ¿Estás lista?

Por supuesto.- respondió Lily, satisfecha de sí misma.

El restaurante estaba repleto de los turistas que habitaban el hotel. Lily y Kenji se toparon con los miembros de la Selección Japonesa, quienes los miraron muy asombrados. Sanae y Tsubasa ya estaban ahí también, tan tortolitos como siempre, parecía que estaban viviendo una segunda luna de miel... El camarero condujo a Lily y a Kenji a una de las mesas ubicadas en la terraza cercana al mar, la cual estaba iluminada con velas. El ambiente se prestaba mucho para el romanticismo...

Alisse estaba más que enfurruñada, no solo por el comentario que Lily le hizo horas antes sino también porque tendría que cenar sola... A lo lejos, Ishizaki y compañía le hicieron señas para que los acompañara y Alisse supuso que era mejor estar con ellos a estar sin compañía. Al poco rato, sin embargo, Misaki se les unió. Alisse pensó que iba a ser extremadamente difícil el mantenerse alejada de él por mucho tiempo...

Genzo se dejó ver también por esos rumbos, aunque él no iba a cenar sino más bien a vigilar a su hermano. Tenía la intención de decirle que Hotaru llegaba esa misma noche a Cancún, pero no se atrevió a dar semejante información en presencia de Lily, dada las circunstancias... Aun no sabía cómo reaccionaría la mexicana al saber que la futura esposa de su ex estaba por hacer acto de presencia... Genzo vio a su hermano y a Lily a lo lejos. Ella, como siempre, se veía lindísima. Kenji era un completo cínico y coqueteaba descaradamente con la chica, la cual parecía sentirse algo incómoda... Genzo pensó que quizás debería interrumpirlos pero eso no habría sido algo propio de su carácter y entonces su hermano volvería a preguntar qué rayos era lo que le pasaba.

Así que la cena transcurrió sin incidentes. Era cierto que Lily se sentía algo incómoda pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se fue tranquilizando al conocer la actitud alegre e infantil de Kenji. Él era muy diferente a Genzo, así como éste era muy diferente a Touya. Los tres hermanos (¿no les sonó a zapatería?) tenían personalidades muy distintas... Lily se preguntó cómo sería Hana, la cuarta Wakabayashi.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo en Cancún?.- preguntó Kenji, de pronto.- ¿Vienes de vacaciones o por negocios?

¿Ah?.- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Lily.- Pues... Digamos que es simplemente un viaje de ajuste de cuentas...

¿En serio? ¿A quién te vienes a ajusticiar?

Mejor no preguntes... Y supongo que tú vienes a la boda de tu hermano...

Así es. No puedo creer que Touya al fin vaya a sentar cabeza, con lo mujeriego que era...

Lily ahogó un resoplido.

No me digas...

Sí. Andaba como con tres o cuatro chicas a la vez.- continuó Kenji.- Era increíble la manera en cómo las chicas se le acercaban como moscas a la miel... Genzo es igual, también tiene mucho imán con las chicas aunque él es todo lo contrario a Touya... Es muy serio, a duras penas le he conocido unas cuantas novias... Lo curioso del caso es que la actual prometida de Touya fue una de las novias de Genzo...

¿Qué cosa?.- Lily se atragantó con la comida.

Sí, tú no eres nadie para saberlo ni yo soy nadie para contarlo pero Hotaru, la prometida de Touya, fue novia de Genzo pero entonces él tuvo la mala idea de presentársela y ahí acabó todo. Touya y Hotaru se enamoraron y le pusieron el cuerno a Genzo durante un par de meses hasta que se atrevieron a revelarle la verdad...

¿Y Genzo cómo lo tomó?.- Lily sintió una especie de coraje por la traición hacia el portero.

Pues lo tomó muy bien, la verdad. Los perdonó a los dos y les deseó lo mejor para su próxima vida juntos... Él le sigue teniendo mucho cariño a Hotaru y pues Touya es nuestro hermano así que era predecible que eso era lo que iba a pasar.

Además de que Genzo no es rencoroso... Creo... .- murmuró Lily.

Exactamente.

Lily ya no dijo nada más y optó por cambiar el tema. Hotaru. Así que así se llamaba la futura esposa de Touya...

Después de la cena, Kenji llevó a Lily a pasear por las instalaciones del hotel. Era una bellísima noche de luna llena y la brisa del mar los envolvía... Ambos se sentían a gusto estando juntos, pero Lily sabía que solo vería a Kenji como amigo, nada más... Entonces, Kenji se detuvo junto a una palmera, recargó a Lily contra ella y la besó. La chica se sorprendió tanto que en los primeros momentos no pudo reaccionar. Después empujó al muchacho con mucha fuerza.

¿Qué es lo que haces?.- le preguntó.

¿Cómo que qué es lo que hago?.- resopló Kenji.- Pues besándote, eso es lo que hago.

¿Pero por qué? Íbamos tan bien... ¿Por qué lo arruinas con un beso?

¿Arruinarlo con un beso? ¿Desde cuando un beso arruina una velada romántica?

¡Pero esto no es una velada romántica! ¡Vamos, apenas y te conozco!

¡Eso lo sé, pero tú me has estado mandando señales toda la tarde!

¿Qué cosa? ¿Cuáles señales?

¡Pues el roce con el codo! Durante la comida del mediodía estuve tocando tu codo para saber si también te sentías atraída por mí y me correspondiste!

¡Ahhh!.- Lily gritó de la sorpresa.- La maldita señal de los codos... ¿Qué seré la única que nunca había escuchado hablar de eso antes?

¿Cómo? ¿Tú no sabías sobre eso?.- Kenji también se sorprendió.

No, Genzo apenas y me lo contó esta mañana... Yo no tenía ni idea de que eso existiera...

Ahhh... .- Kenji se quedó sin habla por unos momentos.- Yo creí que... Ay, no...

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Lily se sentía muy avergonzada por haber estado coqueteando sin saberlo...

Lo lamento mucho.- habló Kenji, por fin.- No quise incomodarte...

Está bien, no te preocupes... .- Lily sonrió levemente.

Creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación...

Creo que sí...

Ambos jóvenes se enfilaron rumbo a las habitaciones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Genzo esperaba la llegada del transporte de Hotaru. Se sentó en el lobby a esperar, procurando no pensar en qué cosa estaría haciendo Kenji con Lily en esos momentos... Lily era una chica algo ingenua, si había caído en las redes de Touya era muy probable que cayera también en las de Kenji... Después de asegurarse de que Hotaru llegara sana y salva a su habitación, Genzo iría en busca de Kenji para decirle unas cuantas cosas...

Al poco rato, el transporte del hotel que provenía del aeropuerto llegó y una chica bajó de él. Hotaru era una muchacha muy linda que tenía ojos color violeta y cabello negro, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Al ver a Genzo, la chica sonrió y se dirigió hacia él con paso firme.

¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!.- le dijo, feliz.

Lo mismo digo.- Genzo también sonrió.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Largo y agotador, pero estoy feliz de estar aquí. No puedo creer que me vaya a casar dentro de pronto...

Ni yo tampoco puedo creer que hayas conseguido atrapar a Touya...

Bueno, eso te lo debo a ti... .- Hotaru sonrió con pena.- Como sea... ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo de bienvenida?.- y extendió los brazos hacia el joven.

Por supuesto.- Genzo recibió a Hotaru y ambos se abrazaron como dos viejos amigos.

En esos instantes, Lily y Kenji pasaban por el lobby del hotel. El muchacho quería preguntar sobre algunos tours en la recepción y Lily había decidido acompañarlo, dado que ella también estaba interesada. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Genzo abrazando muy cariñosamente a una muchacha. Sin saber por qué, Lily se sintió tremendamente mal...

¡Ah! Este infeliz no me dijo que Hotaru llegaba hoy... .- comentó Kenji.

¿Ella... Ella es Hotaru?.- preguntó Lily, con un hilo de voz.

Sip. Ese Genzo es un aprovechado...

Lily no pudo soportarlo más. Sin despedirse de Kenji, se dio la vuelta y salió huyendo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar del largo viaje, Hotaru no quiso irse a descansar. Genzo la llevó al bar del hotel a tomarse un trago. Llevaban ya un buen rato platicando sobre sus vidas cuando Genzo vio entrar a Kenji, solo.

¿Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó a su hermano, sorprendido de verlo sin su bella acompañante.

Oye, de pura casualidad... ¿No has visto a Lily?.- Kenji se veía preocupado.

No, se supone que estaba contigo...

Estaba, pero de repente salió corriendo sin decirme nada y no la he podido encontrar...

¿Quién es Lily?.- inquirió Hotaru, con curiosidad. Genzo la miró por unos instantes pero no dijo nada.

Una amiga nuestra.- puntualizó Kenji.- ¿Entonces no la has visto?

No. Y se suponía que tú deberías de cuidarla.- en la voz de Genzo se reflejó una chispa de ira.

No es para tanto. Además, yo no puedo hacer gran cosa si ella se esfuma sin avisar...

Genzo estaba considerando las opciones cuando de pronto Alisse entró al bar, en compañía de Misaki.

Ya la encontramos.- anunció Alisse, algo enojada.- Está en la discoteca del hotel, muy bien acompañada, por cierto...

¿Acompañada de quién?.- inquirieron Genzo y Kenji, a la vez.

Sabe. Un tipo que no deja de mirarla de manera lasciva... Ya le intenté decir que se viniera con nosotros, el tipo no se ve nada confiable, pero la señorita no me hace caso.- Alisse ahora estaba preocupada.

¿Y por qué no te escuchó?.- preguntó Kenji.

Porque está tomando alcohol a lo idiota. No sé cuántas lleve, pero en el rato que estuve tratando de convencerla se tomó al menos tres tequilas...

Y de verdad no nos hace caso.- intervino Misaki.- Nos cansamos de intentar convencerla así que le dije a Alisse que lo mejor sería venir por ustedes para que nos ayuden.

Me parece que solo podríamos sacarla a la fuerza... .- comentó Genzo, algo enojado.- Como que es medio terca...

¡Naaa! ¿Te cae? Eso es como decir que el mar es medio húmedo... .- Alisse habló con sarcasmo.

En ese momento, Tsubasa y Sanae entraron presurosos al bar.

Muchachos.- habló Sanae, con rapidez.- La cosa ya se puso seria...

¿Por qué?.- preguntó Kenji.

Porque Lily acaba de irse con el tipo ese que la acompañaba. Intentamos convencerla de que se quedara con nosotros pero ya estaba algo ebria... Y lo peor de todo es que se ve que el tipo quiere abusar de la situación...

De ninguna manera.- Genzo se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.- No voy a permitir que nadie lastime a Lily.

Y dicho esto, salió del bar con rapidez. Kenji miró irse a su hermano con duda, al tiempo que Hotaru le lanzaba una mirada de extrañeza. Los otros intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily y su acompañante se paseaban por la playa. El tipo le ponía las manos encima descaradamente, pero ella andaba tan tomada que ni le importaba. Lily se sentía envuelta en la felicidad falsa y efímera que produce el alcohol y su acompañante bien que lo sabía... El tipo no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad...

Llevó a Lily hasta un lugar apartado de la playa y la hizo recostarse sobre la arena. Ella se reía como mensa, sin imaginarse siquiera el gran peligro que corría... El sujeto se quitó la camisa y se desabrochó el pantalón, para después comenzar a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica. Lily seguía riéndose, sin poner resistencia... Las manos del tipo llegaron hasta sus muslos y comenzaron a levantarle la falda...

Más te vale que le quites las manos de encima.- habló una voz, fríamente.- Deja en paz a la señorita o te juro que te va a pesar.

El sujeto dejó de tocar a Lily para voltear hacia el sitio en donde provenía la voz. Lily, a pesar de lo ebria que estaba, se dio cuenta de que Genzo Wakabayashi estaba parado a pocos metros de en donde estaban ellos, con los puños apretados.

Él había llegado a rescatarla (como siempre).


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Genzo miraba con fijeza al tipo. Éste se levantó, se abrochó el pantalón y se acercó a Wakabayashi con actitud amenazadora.

No te metas.- amenazó.- Yo me encontré a este bombón, tú búscate a otra.

¡Geeeen!.- gritó Lily, riendo como una histérica.- ¡Este sujeto me va a enseñar los placeres del amoooooooor!

Sobre mi cadáver.- musitó Genzo.- Lárgate o no respondo...

Me parece que más bien eres tú el que se debe de largar.- el tipo sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una navaja y se acercó a Wakabayashi.

Pero éste no lo dejó reaccionar, con movimientos ágiles le propinó un par de derechazos a la mandíbula, tumbando al tipo al suelo. Después, antes de que el sujeto pudiera levantarse Genzo volvió a golpearlo en el estómago, aprovechando los entrenamientos de boxeo que había tenido en las épocas del World Youth. El tipo se levantó como pudo y salió huyendo.

No digas que no te lo advertí.- dijo Genzo, fríamente.

Lily aun seguía recostada sobre la arena. Había visto lo sucedido como quien observa una película que le resulta algo divertida. Genzo se acercó a ella y la levantó, pero se dio cuenta de que la chica no podía tenerse en pie. En cuanto él la soltaba, Lily se desvanecía como un títere al que le han cortado los hilos.

¡Le diste durooooo!.- Lily hacía grandes aspavientos.- ¡Qué fuertote eres! ¡Mi héroe!

Lily, ¿estás ebria?.- Genzo sujetó a la chica por la cintura y la ayudó a levantarse nuevamente.

Nop, nomás estoy un poquitín tomada... .- Lily perdió el equilibrio y Genzo tuvo que sostenerla.

Estás loca.- él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Creo... Creo que no debí de tomar tanto...

Vaya, hasta que piensas con coherencia... ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?

¿Hacer qué cosa?

¡Ponerte en peligro de esa manera! ¡No sabes lo que ese depravado pudo haberte hecho!.- Genzo trataba de controlar su rabia.

Pues... La verdad no sé... Todo estaba bien, hasta que vi a la tal Hotaru.- Lily habló con voz triste.- Ésa tipa es quien me robó a Touya... Pero lo que me puso triste no fue eso sino el hecho de verte abrazado a ella...

Genzo se sorprendió. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba...

No sé por qué, pero tuve muchas ganas de ir y gritarle que te soltara... .- continuó Lily.- Quería que dejaras de abrazarla...

La chica levantó su mirada hacia los ojos de él. Genzo se sorprendió muchísimo más cuando vio que las lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Lily...

Lily... .- murmuró él.

Pero las sorpresas no acababan ahí. La muchacha se impulsó y besó al portero en la boca. Definitivamente, ésa no era la manera en la que Genzo había pensado que besaría a Lily... Pero el beso no estaba nada mal... Cuando terminó, la chica se apoyó en el pecho del joven y sollozó con suavidad. Wakabayashi no supo que más hacer, simplemente se dedicó a sostenerla entre sus brazos y a acariciarle el cabello...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misaki y Alisse buscaban como desesperados por todo el hotel alguna señal que les dijera en donde podría estar Lily. Después de mucho rato, se cansaron y decidieron sentarse a orillas de la alberca. Misaki tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Tsubasa diciéndole que por algunos momentos detendrían la búsqueda para descansar un rato.

A pesar de que ya era muy noche, había mucha gente que pasaba por las cercanías. Alisse y Misaki se entretenían viendo pasar a los extranjeros y hacían comentarios sobre sus ropas peculiares.

De verdad que cuando uno viene a la playa se le quita la vergüenza.- opinó Alisse.- Ve, muchas personas vienen con diminutos trajes y dejan ver sus enormes lonjas...

Jajaja, eso es cierto.- Taro rió.- Pero tú también te has puesto trajes diminutos...

¡Ahh, pero yo no tengo unas enormes lonjas!.- Alisse protestó.

Por supuesto que no. Tú eres un verdadero encanto.- Misaki le guiñó el ojo.

Alisse no contestó. Sintió muchos deseos de arrojar a Misaki a la alberca... Aunque en parte, también se sentía muy halagada...

¿Sabías que tus ojos no son verdes ni cafés si no todo lo contrario?.- comentó Taro, de pronto, acercándose mucho a la muchacha.

¡Ahhh! ¡Eres el primero que lo nota!.- Alisse se puso muy, pero muy roja.

¿Cómo crees que no iba a notarlo, si me encantan tus ojos? Me vuelven loco los ojos verdes y los tuyos tienen un color tan poco común que es imposible no enamorarse de ellos...

Alisse respingó. Le dieron muchas ganas de salir corriendo.

Lily me dijo que le bajara a mis galanterías.- continuó Taro, en voz baja.- Pero no puedo evitarlo, el estar contigo me hace tener unos inmensos deseos de besarte...

Alisse ya no supo qué contestar. Taro se acercó a ella... Estaban por besarse...

¡Ey, muchachos!.- gritó Ishizaki, de pronto, haciendo que Alisse y Taro se separaran bruscamente.- ¡Wakabayashi ya encontró a Lily!

¡Qué buena noticia!.- gritó Alisse, levantándose inmediatamente.- ¿En dónde están?

Wakabayashi quiere llevarla a tu habitación.- respondió Ishizaki, quien de pronto notó lo colorada que estaba Alisse.- ¿Qué andaban haciendo, eh?

Misaki, para evitar preguntas indiscretas, empujó a Ishizaki a la piscina, haciendo que Alisse soltara la carcajada.

¡Qué malo eres!.- reía ella.

Naaa, para qué anda de metiche... .- murmuró Taro.

Jajaja, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Wakabayashi y a Lily.

Claro. Por cierto que me encantó esta cita... .- Taro guiñó el ojo.

¿Cuál cita?

Tú y yo, sentados uno al lado del otro, observando el bello reflejo del mar, con la luna sobre nosotros...

Naaa. La luna que mencionas era el condenado foco que ilumina el lugar y tu famoso reflejo del mar no era otra cosa que el reflejo de la mugrosa piscina... .- replicó Alisse.

Pero a pesar de eso, la chica sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estaba sentado en un sillón del lobby, con Lily dormida entre sus brazos. Alisse sonrió de alivio al verla.

¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está bien?.- preguntó, preocupada.

No, llegué justo a tiempo.- Genzo acarició con mucha ternura el cabello de la chica.- Ese sujeto quería aprovecharse de ella pero no lo permití... Nunca permitiré que alguien la lastime...

Kenji miraba la escena con fijeza. Por fin comenzaba a comprender el extraño comportamiento de su hermano menor...

Llevémosla a la habitación.- ordenó Alisse.- Necesita un buen descanso...

Lo que necesita es un buen regaño.- opinó Sanae.- Mira que ponerse a tomar así a lo idiota...

Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que la puso así... .- comentó Alisse.

Genzo la miró con ironía, pero no dijo nada.

Vamos, pues.- Genzo se levantó y tomó a Lily entre sus brazos. La chica ni siquiera despertó.

Subieron hasta la habitación 1717. Alisse abrió la puerta y la detuvo para que Genzo entrara con la chica dormida. Él la acostó sobre la cama y Alisse le quitó las zapatillas y la cubrió con las sábanas.

Bueno, por ahora aquí estará bien.- susurró Alisse, para no despertar a Lily.- Mañana va a tener una cruda de aquellas pero bueno... Se lo merece.

Pobre chica.- opinó Misaki.- Sé que este no es momento, pero... ¿Me regalarías un poco de agua?

Claro. Acompáñame.- Alisse lo guió hasta el minibar.

Genzo contempló por unos instantes a la chica que dormía. Se veía tan bella... Y no podía creer lo que había sucedido en la playa, momentos atrás... Lily lo había besado. Y le había dado a entender que era él la razón por la cual ella se había puesto ebria... Pero no, esos pensamientos no le duraron mucho. Seguramente Lily se había deprimido por la presencia de Hotaru, y esto era debido a que ella iba a casarse con Touya...

Yo daría mi vida entera por protegerte... .- murmuró Genzo.- Y no sabes lo que daría porque tú me ames aunque fuera la mitad de lo que lo quieres a él...

Se inclinó y besó con suavidad los labios de la chica. Apenas los rozó, pero inmediatamente recordó su suavidad y su sabor...

Cuando Misaki y Alisse regresaron, vieron que Wakabayashi ya estaba afuera de la habitación, esperando al primero. Los dos hombres se despidieron de Alisse y se marcharon.

Poco antes de llegar a su habitación se toparon con Kenji, quien evidentemente estaba buscando a su hermano.

Te veo después.- dijo Misaki, al tiempo que entraba en el cuarto. Kenji y Genzo se quedaron afuera.

¿Qué pasa?.- inquirió Genzo.

Tengo que decirte algo.- respondió Kenji.

¿Sobre qué?

Sobre Lily. Sé que sientes algo por ella.

No sé de que me hablas.

Por favor, no intentes ni siquiera negármelo. Debiste de haber visto tu cara cuando te enteraste de que ella había desaparecido. Y saliste a buscarla inmediatamente, dejando colgada a Hotaru... Ni siquiera te preocupaste por despedirte de los demás, saliste con solo una cosa en mente...

Hablando de Hotaru... ¿Tú fuiste quien le habló de ella?

De pasada. Le comenté que es la prometida de Touya...

No tienes ni una idea del error que cometiste...

¿Por qué?.- Kenji se sorprendió.

Te advertí que si no cuidabas a Lily tendrías problemas.- Genzo intentó desviar el tema.- No la protegiste y yo tuve que arreglar las cosas...

¿Y por qué te importa tanto la seguridad de esa muchacha? ¿Cuánto hace que la conoces?

Porque siento que le debo algo. Lily fue engañada vilmente por Touya...

¿Cómo dices?.- Kenji gritó.

Que Touya jugó con ella. La enamoró, la hizo suya y después la abandonó.- Genzo apretaba los puños, furioso.- Es por eso que siento que debo protegerla...

Ah... Ahora entiendo.- Kenji miró a su hermano con fijeza.- Ahora sé por qué me diste a entender que arreglarías cuentas con Touya cuando llegara a Cancún... Y mis sospechas están confirmadas: estás enamorado de Lily.

Genzo lo sabía. Muy en el fondo, lo sabía. Pero nunca se había atrevido a confesárselo a sí mismo. El escuchar a su hermano decírselo a la cara lo enfrentaba a una nueva realidad...

Quizás lo esté.- reconoció, por fin.- Pero no me sirve de nada... Ella aun ama a Touya...

Kenji negó con la cabeza. Se comportaba como un niño, pero no era ningún tonto. Vio la cara que Lily puso cuando vio a Genzo con Hotaru. Genzo podía decir lo que quisiera, pero era muy obvio que Lily no seguía amando a Touya...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la mañana, cuando Lily despertó, el mundo le daba vueltas. Tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso y no recordaba nada de lo parecido la noche anterior...

¿Alisse?.- llamó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Después de mucho rato, Lily se levantó y se dio un buen baño. Después se puso su bikini azul y un pareo blanco con adornos azules y bajó a la piscina. El sol ya estaba a todo lo alto y quemaba cruelmente la piel desnuda de los bañistas. La muchacha no encontraba a nadie, no sabía en dónde se habían metido todos... Pero entonces, alguien dio con ella... Genzo la vio y no dudó en ir a su encuentro.

Hola. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?.- le preguntó.

Hola... Pues ni tanto... .-Lily miró a Genzo con algo de vergüenza.- Siento como si un tractor me hubiese pasado encima...

Eso es normal, si te embriagas tanto...

Ahhh... Yo no quise... Es que... .- Lily se puso colorada.- Perdóname si hice algo indecente ayer...

No te preocupes, no hiciste nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.- Genzo optó por no decirle nada de lo ocurrido en la playa.

¿En verdad?

En verdad. Te doy mi palabra.- Genzo cruzó los dedos sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Por fin, la chica sonrió. Genzo no dejaba de mirarla, el sol había bronceado su piel y se veía más sensual que nunca... No importaba cuánto le costara, conseguiría que Lily llegara a amarlo algún día.

Lily iba a decir algo más cuando un grito la detuvo. Una chica de unos 18 años, delgada y con una larga cabellera reluciente y negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura se acercó veloz como gacela hacia ellos, saltó cual conejo y se colgó al cuello de Genzo cual koala, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lily sintió un retortijón en su interior.

¡Genzo! ¿Cómo estás, querido?.- gritó la chica, muy feliz.

¡Ahh! ¡Por fin llegas! Pensé que te aparecerías hasta después de la luna de miel de Touya... .- refunfuñó Genzo, abrazando a la muchacha.

No seas exagerado... .- la chica notó entonces la presencia de Lily.- ¿Y quién es esta bella chica?

Ella es Lily Del Valle, una buena amiga...

Mucho gusto.- saludó Lily, algo celosa (mejor dicho, muy celosa).- Soy Lily... Y tú... ¿Eres la novia de Genzo?

¡Jajajaja, por supuesto que no!.- la chica rió alegremente.- No te pongas celosa... Yo soy Hana Wakabayashi, la hermana menor de Genzo.

Hana soltó a Genzo y le extendió su mano a la sorprendida Lily. Al fin se le haría conocer a la cuarta Wakabayashi.

**Notas:**

Para quienes aun no lo sepan, Genzo estuvo entrenándose en boxeo para prepararse para el WY.

Gracias a mi padre por el episodio de Taro y Alisse junto a la piscina, esa situación la vivió junto a mi mamá durante nuestras últimas vacaciones y ella yo nos burlamos diciéndole lo del foco y la alberca xD. Jajaja, no es maldad, es que así nos llevamos con él xD.


	10. Capítulo 10

Dulce Venganza (Lily para Genzo y Alisse para Taro).

**Capítulo 10.**

Lily miró con sorpresa a Hana. La chica la miraba a ella y a su hermano con cierta complicidad.

Es un placer.- dijo Hana.- ¿De dónde conoces a Genzo?

Uhm, pues en realidad lo conocí aquí en Cancún... A quien conozco bien es a Touya... .- murmuró Lily, algo apenada.

Ah, ya veo.- Hana se sorprendió un poco.- Creí que eras la chica especial de Genzo...

¿Qué cosa? .- Lily se puso algo colorada.

Ya cállate, Hana.- intervino Genzo, algo nervioso.- No empieces a sacar conclusiones...

Bueno, yo solo decía... En fin, ¿en dónde están Touya y Kenji?

Kenji se llevó a Hotaru a X-caret para que la mantenga alejada de ciertos líos.- Genzo le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Lily.- Y Touya aun no llega de Japón.

¿Qué cosa?.- gritó Hana.- ¿Dejó que Hotaru se viniera sola?

Así es.

¡Cómo cuida a su novia! Qué bárbaro... .- Hana movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Para que veas...

En fin... ¿Y por qué no acompañaste a Kenji y a Hotaru a X-caret?

Eh... .- Genzo titubeó.- Tenía algunos asuntos qué arreglar...

Hana Wakabayashi era una muchacha muy perceptiva, sobre todo cuando se trataba de alguno de sus hermanos. Se dio cuenta de que "los asuntos por arreglar" tenían que ver con la joven extranjera que estaba con ellos... Hana era experta en las cuestiones amorosas e inmediatamente captó las miradas que Lily y Genzo se lanzaban. De hecho, por pura mulada se lanzó a los brazos de Genzo para ver cómo era que reaccionaba Lily. Al ver que ella se ponía celosa, supo que había estado en lo correcto y que a ella le gustaba mucho su hermano.

¿Y nuestros padres?.- inquirió Genzo.

Sepa. Supongo que en Londres... .- Hana se encogió de hombros.- No han de tardar en llegar.

¿Tú no vienes de Inglaterra?

No, yo vengo de Japón...

¿Y no sabías que Touya aun está allá?

Oye, no soy su niñera.- replicó Hana.- Además, Japón es más grande de lo que crees... No es raro que no nos hayamos encontrado...

¿Y qué andabas haciendo en Japón?.- Genzo frunció el entrecejo.

¡Otra vez! Ya empezaste a actuar como el típico hermano celoso... .- Hana miró a su hermano con fastidio.

Pues es que de pronto te desapareces sin dejar rastro.- la contradijo Genzo.- Es normal que me preocupe... ¿Y tu novio?

¿Cuál novio?.- Hana fingió demencia.

Pues ése tipo que se creía cantante de rock... Me cae que tienes un gusto pésimo para escoger a tus parejas...

Bueno, pues para que lo sepas, ya no ando con ese sujeto...

Lily se sentía algo incómoda. Se sentía como una intrusa. Comenzó a experimentar nuevamente la sensación de que había cometido un grave error al ir a Cancún...

Bueno, me voy a buscar a Alisse.- comentó Lily, haciendo el intento de retirarse.- Fue un placer...

Espera, no te vayas por favor.- Genzo la tomó por el hombro.- Quiero hablarte de algo...

Uhm, creo que la que se tiene que ir soy yo... .- comentó Hana, sonriendo levemente.- Nos vemos después, hermanito.

Y sin decir nada más, Hana se alejó saltando cual alegre canguro.

¿De qué me quieres hablar?.- preguntó Lily, curiosa.- ¿De lo que pasó ayer?

Pues la verdad, no.- negó Genzo.- Es sobre Hotaru...

Ahhh...

Genzo vio cómo una sombra se posaba sobre los ojos de Lily.

Vamos al bar.- invitó Genzo.- Quizás te haga falta algo de beber...

Sin alcohol... .- afirmó Lily.

Ya en el bar, Lily jugueteaba con el popote de su vaso de naranjada, temerosa de lo que Genzo pudiera decirle.

Mira, solo quiero decirte una cosa.- comenzó Genzo.- Hotaru no tiene la culpa de nada...

Ajá... .- Lily no levantaba la mirada.

Ella ni siquiera sabe que Touya la ha estado engañando.- continuó Genzo.- Ella cree que él le es fiel. Sé que Alisse y tú están muy molestas con Touya y eso lo entiendo. Pero les pido de favor que no se desquiten con Hotaru, ella es otra víctima inocente...

¿Tú aun la quieres?.- preguntó Lily, de pronto, levantando su triste mirada.

¿Cómo dices?.- Genzo se extrañó.

Sí. Que si aún amas a Hotaru...

Pues... .- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Genzo.- La verdad es que sí la quiero mucho, pero únicamente como amiga. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de verla como algo más.

Ya veo... .- Lily volvió a bajar la vista.- Pero de todas maneras te preocupas mucho por ella...

Por ella y por Touya. A pesar de que sé que él se merece todo lo que tienen preparado para él y mucho más, no puedo permitir que le boicoteen la boda y por eso debo advertirte que si a pesar de todo Alisse y tú insisten en seguir con sus planes, tendré que detenerlas.- Genzo deseaba que Lily lo mirara a la cara.- Por eso quiero hablar contigo frente a frente. A pesar de todo, Touya es mi hermano y Hotaru será mi cuñada...

Ya. No te preocupes por eso.- Lily mordió el trozo de naranja que adornaba su vaso.- No haremos nada.

¿Cómo? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

Por supuesto. Te prometo que no le diré a Alisse que Hotaru ya está en Cancún. Pero no puedo prometerte que no ahogaremos a tu hermano en el mar cuando se aparezca por aquí...

¡Ah! Bueno, algo es algo... .- Genzo sonrió levemente.

De todas maneras creo que dentro de pronto me iré de aquí.- Lily siguió jugueteando con el popote.

¿Cómo dices? ¿Te marcharás de Cancún?.- Genzo sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al escuchar esto.

Sí. Me he dado cuenta de que fue un error garrafal el haber venido aquí... Fue una idiotez... No sé que piense Alisse, quizás ella sí quiera esperar a que Touya llegue pero es muy probable que yo me vaya pronto.

¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?.- inquirió Genzo, en voz baja.

¿Qué cosa?.- por fin Lily lo miró a los ojos.- ¿Para qué quieres que me quede aquí? ¿No me acabas de decir que si intento impedir la boda de tu hermano me detendrás?

No quiero que te quedes a arruinarle los planes a Touya.- Genzo clavó sus ojos en los de ella.- Yo solo... O al menos dime en dónde puedo localizarte... No quiero perder contacto contigo...

¡Ah!.- Lily se sintió conmovida.- Pues... No sé... ¿De verdad crees que sería prudente que tú y yo siguiéramos en contacto? Después de todo, quizás yo nunca pueda perdonar a tu hermano...

Pero yo no soy él.- gruñó Genzo, algo enojado.- Somos dos personas diferentes...

Eso lo sé, pero aún así... .- Lily no terminó la frase.- Quizás algún día escriba un libro sobre esto... Podría titularlo: "La increíble y triste historia de la cándida Lily y de su ex novio desalmado" ...

A pesar de lo enojado y pesaroso que se sentía, Genzo no pudo evitar reírse.

Jajaja... Espero que me mandes una copia... Me gustará leerlo.- dijo.

Con todo gusto. Te lo enviaré con todo mi cariño... .- Lily sonrió.

"¿Por qué todo será tan complicado?", pensaron Lily y Genzo, cada uno en su interior. Era obvio que ambos se estaban enamorando, pero cada uno pensaba que el otro no sentía lo mismo...

Ambos estaban sentados en la barra. Sus brazos estaban muy juntos, casi podían tocarse. "¿Será cierto lo de los codos?", se preguntó Lily, de pronto. "¿Y si intento ver si Genzo se siente atraído hacia mí? No, de seguro que no es así...". Pero la curiosidad la venció. "¿Por qué no?", preguntó una voz en su interior, "No pierdes nada con intentarlo...". Muy subrepticiamente, Lily rozó con su codo el codo de Genzo. Por unos momentos, no obtuvo respuesta. Ella comenzaba a rogar para que él no se lo hubiera tomado a mal cuando sintió que Genzo rozaba su codo con el de ella. Era una clara respuesta...

"Ya hicimos contacto", pensó Lily, al tiempo que le sonreía tímidamente a Genzo. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

Más tarde, Lily escuchaba lo bien que se la había pasado Alisse con Taro, paseándose por Cancún. Parecía que a la chilena se le había olvidado momentáneamente que odiaba el sol, la arena y el mar, parecía que al lado del joven jugador japonés Alisse olvidaba todo lo que detestaba... Y parecía también que Alisse estaba dispuesta a seguir negando que Taro le gustaba...

De pronto, tocaron a la puerta.

¿Esperas a alguien?.- preguntó Alisse, algo extrañada.

No. ¿Y tú?.- negó Lily.

Tampoco.

Qué raro...

Lily abrió la puerta y se topó con Hana Wakabayashi.

¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?.- saludó la chica, muy sonriente.

Por supuesto... ¿ En qué puedo ayudarte?.- preguntó una sorprendida Lily.- ¿Y cómo es que supiste el número de mi habitación?

Kenji me lo dijo.- Hana sonrió con picardía.- No me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo hablar...

¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Pues verás, iré al grano. Quiero pedirte un favor... Me atrevo a venir contigo porque veo que eres buena persona, además de que se nota que mi hermano te quiere mucho.- Hana le guiñó el ojo.- Espero que no te moleste...

Dime en qué te puedo ayudar.- Lily se sintió algo incómoda por el comentario. "¿Y de cuál hermano hablará?", pensó.

Necesito que me ayudes a escaparme esta noche con mi novio.- pidió Hana.- No quiero que mis hermanos se enteren de quién es mi nuevo galán... Sobre todo, no quiero que Genzo se entere...

Ahh... Bueno, pues no sé... .- Lily titubeó.

Anda, por favor.- suplicó Hana.- Ya viste lo celoso que es Genzo... Y si se entera de quién es ahora mi nuevo novio creará la Tercera Guerra Mundial... Por no hablar de Touya y Kenji, los dos lo secundarán...

Ayudémosla.- intervino Alisse, quien había estado escuchando toda la conversación.- Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Alisse Farfán.

¡Hola! Yo soy Hana Wakabayashi.- la japonesa sonrió.- Hermana de Touya, Kenji y Genzo.

Con gusto te ayudaremos.- afirmó Alisse.

¡Muchas gracias!

Espéranos un segundo.- pidió Lily, al tiempo que se jalaba a Alisse hacia el interior de la habitación.- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Pues siendo amable con la chica...

¿Pero por qué te ofreciste a ayudarla?

¿Qué no ves que es una buena manera de vengarnos indirectamente de Touya? No le gustará cuando se entere de que estuvimos ayudando a su hermana a escaparse con el novio...

Uhm, no sé...

¡Oh, vamos! Además, la pobre chica se lo merece... Se nota que sus hermanos la limitan...

Uhm... ¿De verdad crees que sea conveniente?

¿Qué puede salir mal?

Muchas cosas...

No seas pesimista... Vamos, dile que sí.

Ahhh, qué más da... .- Lily suspiró.

Ambas chicas regresaron a hablar con Hana.

Cuenta con nosotros.- dijo Lily.- ¿En qué te podemos ayudar?

Hana sonrió, con cierta maldad.

Horas más tarde, Hana estaba casi lista para salir al antro del hotel en compañía de su misterioso galán. Alisse y Lily también se preparaban para salir, como parte del plan que Hana había preparado.

Oye, ¡qué valor el tuyo!.- comentó Alisse, de pronto.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Mira que ir nuevamente a la disco el día de hoy, después de lo que pasó ayer...

¿Qué cosa pasó ayer?

¿Qué de verdad no recuerdas nada?

No...

Pues ayer te saliste del antro con un tipo que te quiso violar y lo hubiese logrado si Wakabayashi no hubiese llegado a rescatarte...

¿QUÉ COSA? ¿QUÉ UN TIPO QUISO VIOLARME?

Sí, pero como te dije, Wakabayashi dio al traste con sus planes...

¿Cuál de todos?

Pues Genzo, ni modo que quien. En cuanto supo que te habías desaparecido fue corriendo a buscarte... Y se nota que le puso una buena paliza al tipo por intentar hacerte daño...

Ahhh...

Lily estaba confundida. Genzo le había dicho que no había pasado nada...

Volvieron a tocar la puerta. Lily fue corriendo a abrir, suponiendo que se trataba del novio de Hana. Al abrir la puerta, se quedó de una pieza...

Hola. ¿Está aquí Hana Wakabayashi?.- preguntó el tipo, que no era otro que Ken Wakashimazu.

"Válgame", pensó Lily, "Esto podría llegar a ponerse muy bueno...".

**Notas:**

X-caret es un parque temático bellísimo, ubicado a hora y media de Cancún.

Jaja, el título original es "La increíble y triste historia de la Cándida Eréndira y de su Abuela Desalmada", escrito por Gabriel García Márquez, mi escritor favorito

Lily de Wakabayashi.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Lily miraba a Ken como con cierto rechazo.

Este… Sí, aquí se encuentra Hana, le diré que ya estás aquí… .- le dijo al japonés, pero en vez de invitarlo a pasar al cuarto le cerró la puerta en las narices.

¿Quién es?.- preguntó Alisse, algo extrañada.

El galán de Hana… No manches, para gustitos que se carga… .- Lily hizo un mohín de disgusto, hablando en español para que Hana no la entendiera.

¿Llegó mi novio?.- intervino la susodicha, en esos momentos.

Sí. No manches, sí que te gusta el desastre… .- comentó Lily.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Mira que andar con uno de los rivales de tu hermano…

Naaaa, ya anduve también con Schneider y la cosa no pasó a mayores…

¡No manches! ¿Anduviste con Karl Heinz Schneider?.- Lily soltó la carcajada.- ¡Hello con tu hello!

¿Hello con mi hello? ¿Qué rayos significa eso?.- Hana y Alisse miraron a Lily muy extrañadas.

Algo así como: "¿Qué onda con tu vida?". No inventes, mira que andar con Schneider… Pero al menos es mejor que tu actual novio…

¿Por qué dices eso? Ken es un amor… .- Hana sonrió, evidentemente enamorada.

Mira que es verdad eso que dicen acerca de que el amor es ciego… .- murmuró Lily, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Sí. Por eso las dos nos fijamos en Touya.- comentó Alisse, en español. Lily sonrió, divertida.

Hana corrió a abrir la puerta y se lanzó a los brazos de Wakashimazu. Alisse miraba la escena un tanto divertida al tiempo que Lily los miraba con incredulidad.

¿Qué tienes en contra de Ken Wakashimazu, Lily?.- cuestionó Alisse.

Nada. Simplemente no me lo trago ni con agua… .- Lily gruñó.- Espero que Touya lo deteste tanto como yo, para que la venganza sea más dulce…

Jajaja, la mera verdad, creo que vas por el camino correcto para vengarte de Touya y no es precisamente a través de _esta_ hermana…

¿Qué quieres decir?.- Lily captó el tono de voz de Alisse.

Nada… .- Alisse sonrió por lo bajo.

Al poco rato, Wakashimazu, Wakabayashi, Del Valle y Farfán se marcharon rumbo al antro. La idea era que supuestamente Hana se iría a la disco con Alisse y Lily y que se quedaría a dormir en la habitación de éstas, o al menos eso les dijo a sus hermanos… Pero la verdad era que se iría a la fiesta con Ken y quien sabe en dónde rayos se quedaría a dormir… Alisse y Lily harían el papel de tapaderas, o sea que se encargarían de echarle aguas a los tórtolos en caso de que los hermanos de la chica Wakabayashi aparecieran…

Hana y Ken bailaban muy enamorados. A pesar de la repulsión que Lily sentía hacia Wakashimazu, se dio cuenta de que el hombre en realidad quería mucho a la hermana de su rival, la trataba como a una princesa…

Lily y Alisse se entretenían viendo bailar a los extranjeros; eso siempre ha sido un verdadero show… De vez en cuando, Lily volteaba nerviosa hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien… Temía que el tipo que quiso abusar de ella la noche anterior se apareciese de nuevo (ahora sí se asusta la babosa ¬¬).

Tranquila, no te estreses.- le decía Alisse.- Si ese tipo aparece Genzo Wakabayashi se encargará de darle su merecido… Otra vez…

Uhm… .- Lily la miraba con cierta duda.

Alisse le estaba dando un sorbo a su vaso de vodka con jugo de uva cuando vio algo que la hizo atragantarse (espero que te guste el vodka, Alisse ). Kenji y Genzo Wakabayashi entraron a la discoteca, acompañados por Taro Misaki, Tsubasa y Sanae Ozhora, Ryo Ishizaki y demás conocidos y agregados.

En la torre… .- musitó Lily.

Hay que avisarle a… .- pero Alisse no pudo terminar, porque los hermanos Wakabayashi ya se habían percatado de lo que no debían de percatarse…

¡HANA!.- gritó Kenji.- ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ? ¿Y QUIÉN ES ESE TIPO?

Del Valle y Farfán se dieron cuenta de que, a pesar de que Kenji siempre actuaba de una manera un tanto infantil, se comportaba como un verdadero desgraciado cuando se trataba de su hermana. Los Wakabayashi se acercaron a la pareja con paso veloz. Hana miró a sus hermanos un tanto espantada. Ken quiso esconderse, pero Genzo alcanzó a verlo.

¿Wakashimazu?.- preguntó Genzo, con incredulidad.- ¿Tú con mi hermana?

Ay, Dios… .- musitó Lily.- Pobre Hana… Somos pésimas vigilantes…

Uhm… .- gruñó Alisse.

Pero Hana no se esperó a que sus hermanos la alcanzaran. Rápida cual gacela, salió del antro por una salida de emergencia, seguida por Wakashimazu. Kenji fue rápidamente tras ellos. Genzo quiso seguirlo pero Lily lo detuvo.

Oye, no, espérate… .- le dijo, tomándolo del brazo.

Genzo tenía todas las intenciones de zafarse del brazo de Lily. Alisse corrió en busca de Misaki.

No seas malo, échanos la mano.- pidió la chilena.

Wakabayashi, espera.- pidió Misaki, socorriendo a las chicas.- No actúes como el típico hermano celoso…

No me hagan perder el tiempo, no les resultará.- Genzo se zafó, con suavidad, de la mano de Lily y salió detrás de los fugitivos.

Lily, Alisse y Taro salieron tras él. Comenzó una persecución por todo el hotel. Kenji le mandaba mensajes a Genzo para que éste no perdiera la pista de Hana y de Ken. Lily, Alisse y Taro lo seguían tratando de detenerlo, pero ni siquiera la mexicana podía detener al portero… Así transcurrió una hora, más o menos. Los jóvenes se introdujeron en un trozo de selva que el hotel tenía como parte de sus instalaciones. Como estaba oscuro y la maleza era tan espesa, fue imposible que los jóvenes no se separaran. Alisse se perdió con Taro y Lily se quedó al lado de Genzo (mira qué conveniente…).

Gen, ya detén esta búsqueda.- pidió Lily, al cabo de un rato.- Deja a tu hermana ser feliz….

Logró convencerte de que la ayudaras, ¿verdad?.- inquirió Genzo, algo molesto.

No creí que fuera tan malo… Tu hermana tiene derecho a ser feliz…

Sí, pero no con él…

No te entiendo. Le dejaste a tu hermano el camino libre para que fuera feliz con Hotaru y sin embargo no quieres que Hana sea feliz también…

Ante estas palabras, Genzo se detuvo y miró a Lily fijamente.

¿Qué ocurre?.- Lily se puso muy roja. Se sentía intimidada ante esa mirada.

A veces dices cosas que me llegan muy profundo… .- murmuró Genzo. Quisiera saber cómo es que haces eso…

Ahh… Pues…

Los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose fijamente por algunos segundos. Genzo se acercó a Lily y le puso una mano en la mejilla, acariciándosela suavemente… De pronto, comenzaron a escucharse gritos…

¡Quienquiera que esté ahí salga en este instante!.- gritó una voz de hombre. Lily y Genzo vieron que se acercaban a ellos varias personas que portaban lámparas.

Debe ser la policía de hotel… .- susurró Genzo.- Deben de estar vigilando esta zona para evitar situaciones como la de ayer…

¿Cuáles situaciones? ¿De qué hablas?.- Lily no entendía.

Shhh… .- Genzo la calló, después la tomó de la mano y se echó a correr. Lily lo seguía sin saber qué era lo que pasaba.

Pero pronto lo supo, ahora ellos se habían convertido en los perseguidos. El cuerpo de seguridad del hotel estaba a la caza de gente que se encontrara fuera de las instalaciones en horarios no permitidos. Genzo y Lily salieron de la maleza y se enfilaron rumbo a sus habitaciones, preguntándose en dónde estarían los demás. Debido a que los elevadores estaban a plena vista, decidieron subir por las escaleras.

¿Por qué no dejan de seguirnos?.- se quejaba Lily.- Ya estamos dentro del hotel…

Ha de ser porque no quieren que se repita algo como lo que pasó ayer en la playa… .- respondió Genzo, en voz baja.- Quieren asegurarse de que no te esté secuestrando o algo así…

¿Qué no me dijiste que no había ocurrido nada ayer?.- inquirió Lily, de manera incriminatoria.

Genzo no respondió.

Vayamos a mi habitación, queda dos pisos más abajo que la tuya.- propuso Genzo (mira qué vivo…).- Cuando las cosas se calmen, te llevaré a la tuya…

De acuerdo.- aceptó Lily.

Los jóvenes llegaron hasta la habitación 1517 y se escabulleron dentro de ella. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Alisse y Taro ya estaban ahí también.

Ahdio… ¿Qué hacen aquí?.- Lily arqueó mucho las cejas.

Nada. Escondiéndonos de los guardias de seguridad del hotel.- gruñó Alisse, con un gesto ceñudo.

¿A ustedes también los persiguieron?.- inquirió Genzo.

Sí. Andan con todo. Gracias a ti.- respondió Taro. Genzo le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

De pronto se escucharon voces y pasos que se acercaban con rapidez. Los cuatro jóvenes enmudecieron. Notaron que alguien se paraba cerca de la puerta de la habitación y que se quedaba varios minutos ahí, como queriendo escuchar lo que ocurría. Pero los jóvenes apenas y se atrevieron a respirar, así que el guardia no tuvo más remedio que irse.

Me figuro que se van a quedar a vigilar toda la noche.- supuso Taro.

Buena la hacen… .- gruñó Alisse.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Me parece que tendrán que quedarse aquí… .- sugirió Genzo.Taro apoyó asintiendo con la cabeza. Lily y Alisse les lanzaron miradas de "hello con tu hello".

Tranquilas, no les haremos nada.- Taro sonrió a manera de disculpa.- Ustedes pueden quedarse en una cama y Wakabayashi y yo nos quedaremos en otra…

Pues qué remedio… Pero más les vale que no intenten nada porque les pesará… .- refunfuñó Lily.

Nos aguantaremos las ganas.- murmuró Taro, haciendo que Genzo sonriera y que Lily y Alisse les aventaran los cojines que tenían a la mano, muy apenadas.

Me muero de hambre.- comentó Lily.- ¿No tendrán algo de comer?

Creo que hay pastel de zanahoria en el frigobar… .- respondió Genzo (no pregunten cómo es que el pastel llegó ahí).

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Me encanta el pastel de zanahoria!.- gritó Lily.

Vamos pues.- Genzo sonrió.

Lily y Genzo se dirigieron hacia el minibar. La chica miró al portero con enojo por algunos minutos. Éste lo notó

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó, aunque se lo suponía.

En la mañana me dijiste que no había pasado nada ayer.- reclamó Lily.- Y hace rato Alisse me dijo que un tipo intentó violarme y que tú me rescataste…

Ah… Eso…

Sí. Eso. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No quise preocuparte… De todas maneras, la cosa no pasó a mayores… Llegué justo a tiempo…

Entonces es cierto que tú me rescataste…

Algo así…

¿Y no pasó nada más?.- Lily enarcó una ceja, como diciendo: "No intentes mentirme de nuevo".

No pasó nada más. Eso fue todo.- Genzo nunca le diría lo del beso.

De acuerdo… Otra cosa: ¿Tú fuiste quien avisó a la guardia de seguridad del hotel lo que había pasado para que redoblaran la vigilancia?

Sí. No quería que volvieras a estar desprotegida nunca más… Yo te protegeré cuando estés conmigo, pero quería que estuvieras segura mientras yo no esté contigo….- Genzo se mordió los labios. No tenía intenciones de hacerle una revelación semejante a Lily… Al menos no en ese momento…

Ésta lo miró con la ternura reflejada en los ojos. Se había conmovido muchísimo… Se paró de puntillas y besó a Genzo en la mejilla, suavemente. Al alejarse, Lily recordó vagamente que ya se había encontrado en una situación similar, aunque ella no lo besaba a él en la mejilla, sino en la boca… Los dos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Lily se puso muy colorada…

Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ya es tarde.- propuso Genzo, a quien de pronto se le había cortado la voz. Tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besar a Lily.

Pero cuando los jóvenes llegaron al cuarto, se encontraron con una sorpresa: Alisse y Taro ya estaban dormidos… En la misma cama… Ella estaba recargada contra la espalda de él… Genzo y Lily se miraron y sonrieron.

Ni modo, te tocará dormir conmigo.- susurró Genzo.- A menos que quieras que los despertemos…

No, mejor dejémoslo así… .- Lily sonrió.- Aunque te advierto que yo suelo patear a las personas con quienes duermo…

No te preocupes. Así me imaginaré que estoy en un partido de fútbol…

Jajaja, no inventes…

Creo que ronco.- advirtió Genzo, una vez que él y Lily se metieron en la cama.- O al menos de eso se ha quejado Misaki todas estas noches…

Ya estoy acostumbrada. Mi papá roncaba mucho cuando era niña… Mejor dicho, aun ronca mucho…

Lily y Genzo se durmieron dándose la espalda el uno a la otra. Pero la cama estaba cerca de la ventana, la cual se encontraba abierta, y por la madrugada comenzó a refrescar… Cuando Alisse y Taro despertaron, por la mañana, los encontraron durmiendo uno en los brazos de la otra… Lily se veía muy tranquila, apoyada en el pecho de Genzo. Y éste se veía la mar de contento abrazando a la chica…


	12. Capítulo 12

Dulce Venganza (Lily para Genzo y Alisse para Taro).

**Capítulo 12.**

Alisse fue la primera en despertar de los cuatro. Se encontró a sí misma muy recargada contra Taro. Inmediatamente se separó. Lo bueno era que los demás aun estaban dormidos…

Sin embargo, quizás al no sentir la cercanía de la joven, Misaki despertó a los pocos minutos.

Buenos días.- sonrió él.

Buenos días. ¿Qué rayos hacemos tú y yo en la misma cama?.- gruñó Alisse.

Creo que nos quedamos dormidos esperando a que Lily y Wakabayashi regresaran…

Ahhh… Nos hubieran despertado…

¿A poco te molestó tanto dormir conmigo?

Eh…

Alisse se puso coloradísima. Buscaba algo que desviara el tema cuando se topó con la escena de la cama contigua. Ella sonrió.

¿Ya viste a tu amiguito? Mira que no pierde el tiempo… .- Alisse habló con un tonito un tanto cuanto sui generis.

¿Y qué me dices de tu amiguita.- Taro se rió.- Tanto peca el que mata la vaca…

… Como el que le detiene la pata… ¿Crees que hayan hecho algo?

No creo, los hubiéramos escuchado…

Uhm…

Con el murmullo de las voces, Genzo despertó. Como era de esperarse, se sorprendió muchísimo al descubrir a la bella chica que dormía entre sus brazos.

¡Caramba contigo, Wakabayashi!.- gritó Misaki.- Eres todo un casanova…

Cállate.-murmuró el aludido. Era la primera vez que Taro miraba a su amigo ponerse tan rojo.- Esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras quedado dormido con Alisse…

¡Mira tú, qué casualidad!.- Alisse soltó una risotada.- ¡Lily! ¡Despierta!

Lily se removió entre los brazos de Genzo, abrió levemente sus ojos y enfocó su mirada en la chilena.

No molestes, Farfán.- gruñó.- Aun es muy temprano.

No pareció sorprenderse por amanecer entre los brazos de Genzo…

Jajaja.- Alisse no podía dejar de reírse.- ¡No seas tan descarada, Del Valle, por Dios!

No soy descarada. No es mi culpa de que se duerma tan bien estando así… .- Lily pegó más su cuerpo al de Genzo y lo abrazó. A éste no le quedó más remedio que seguir abrazando a la mexicana.- Además, yo no fui la que se quedó dormida anoche abrazando la espalda de Misaki…

Alisse súbitamente dejó de reírse. Genzo ahogó una carcajada. Taro se puso muy colorado.

Bueno, pues entonces ahí te quedas.- gruñó Alisse.- Yo me voy a nuestro cuarto…

Que te vaya bien… .- respondió Lily, entre sueños.

Te acompaño.- ofreció Taro.

Alisse rápidamente se acomodó su cabello negro cortado en puntas, se alisó la ropa y salió en compañía de un Misaki que parecía un niño tierno acabado de despertar.

Genzo estaba más que confundido. En primera, por haber despertado abrazado a Lily. En segunda, por la reacción que ella tomó al darse cuenta de la situación. Se imaginaba que en cuanto la chica despertara saldría disparada de la cama, pero no fue así, todo lo contrario, se acomodó para seguir durmiendo… Y en tercera, por las últimas actitudes que había tomado Lily para con él…

Genzo aun seguía pensando en lo ocurrido dos noches atrás, cuando Lily lo besó en la playa. Ese beso no lo dejaba ser él. Se le cortaba la respiración cada vez que la chica se le acercaba, pues ardía en deseos de volver a probar sus labios… Además, estaba el hecho de que, aparentemente, Lily se había puesto ebria por ver a Hotaru, cosa que era lógico, pero en vez de deprimirse por conocer a la mujer que se casaría con Touya, se deprimió porque Hotaru abrazó a Genzo en su presencia… Y faltaba la señal de los codos. Lily le había mandado una señal muy clara el día anterior. No fue su imaginación, ella realmente le rozó el codo para ver si él estaba interesado en ella…

"¿Será posible?", pensaba Genzo.- "¿Acaso se sentirá atraída hacia mí?". Estos pensamientos rondaban su mente, al tiempo que él acariciaba la espalda y los brazos de la joven dormida. Pero cada vez que se los imaginaba a él y a Lily como pareja, la imagen de Touya siempre aparecía… "Es la primera vez que me siento intimidado por mi hermano…", pensó Genzo, pesaroso. Jamás había tenido celos de Touya, ni siquiera cuando Hotaru lo prefirió a él, pero por primera vez Genzo sentía que no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias. Pensaba que quizás Lily nunca lo vería a él de la misma manera en la que miraba a su hermano…

Mucho rato después, cuando el sol ya estaba sobre el bello mar de Cancún, Lily despertó. Se zafó con suavidad del abrazo de Wakabayashi y se irguió.

Buenos días.- sonrió.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Buenos días.- respondió Genzo, con una sonrisa.- De maravilla…

Tenía mucho de no dormir así… Lamento haberte molestado…

No fue ninguna molestia, créeme… Todo lo contrario…

A Lily pareció darle por fin algo de vergüenza. Se salió de la cama, se alisó el largo cabello y se puso sus zapatos.

Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo.- No se verá bien que salga adormilada y desarreglada de tu habitación…

Sería algo extraño…

Bueno, pues lamento nuevamente haber abusado de tu confianza… Voy a ver si alcanzo el turno del desayuno, me muero de hambre…

Voy contigo, espérame.

No, mejor pasa por mí. Quiero darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa…

¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

Media hora.

De acuerdo. Estaré tocando a la puerta de tu habitación en 30 minutos.

Muy bien.

Lily le sonrió a Genzo y salió de la habitación, no sin primero percatarse de que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos. Genzo se quedó unos minutos recostado en la cama, feliz, observando el reflejo del mar a través de la ventana (ése sí era el mar, no la alberca P).

Media hora más tarde, Genzo tocaba a la puerta de la habitación 1717. Lily salió, muy fresca y feliz, con su largo cabello cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Bajaron a desayunar y en el camino se toparon con Alisse y Taro, quienes se habían ido a dar la vuelta quien sabe por donde. Rumbo al restaurante, los jóvenes pasaron por un puesto en donde una lugareña se ofrecía a trenzar el cabello de los turistas por una módica cantidad de dinero.

¡Trencitas, amiga!.- le gritó la mujer a Lily.

No, muchas gracias.- respondió Lily, amable.

Vamos, anímate, se te verán muy bonitas.- insistió la mujer.

No, de verdad, muchas gracias.- negó Lily.

Jajaja, se ha de morir de ganas de trenzar tu largo cabello.- se burló Alisse.

Más bien, ha de pensar en la enorme cantidad de dinero que ganaría si lo hiciera.- replicó Lily, ceñuda.- Cobran carísimo…

Pues con tanto cabello que tienes… .- señaló Taro.

Pagaría la cantidad que fuera con tal de ver cómo te ves con el cabello trenzado.- intervino Genzo.- Me da curiosidad.

Pues te quedarás con las ganas, ni loca me trenzaré el cabello. No me gusta.- gruñó Lily.

Los jóvenes soltaron una carcajada.

En el restaurante, los muchachos se encontraron con Kenji y Hana, quienes estaban desayunando y se veían muy ceñudos. Hasta ese momento, Genzo se acordó de sus hermanos… (Ya ven que Lily hace que se olvide de todo… Bueno, de casi todo…).

¿Qué pasó con Wakashimazu?.- les preguntó a su hermanos.

A buena hora te acuerdas… .- Kenji le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

Lo siento, tuvimos algunas complicaciones ayer… .- se disculpó Genzo, rogando para que su hermano no quisiera entrar en demasiados detalles.

Ajá… Me imagino… .- Kenji le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Lily.

¿Qué pasó entonces?

Pregúntale a Hana…

Hana miró a Kenji con evidente odio antes de responder.

La guardia de seguridad del hotel nos descubrió.- respondió la chica, molesta.- Logramos convencerlos de que todo fue un malentendido… Sin embargo, nos vigilaron en todo el camino rumbo a nuestras habitaciones, de manera que Kenji y yo nos vimos obligados a dormir en el cuarto de Ken…

Pues qué bueno, así me consta de que no hicieron nada.- replicó Genzo. Lily reprimió una carcajada.

Pues qué injusto, porque a mí nadie me va a asegurar que _tú no hiciste nada_… .- Hana habló en tono mordaz, al tiempo que miraba a Lily fijamente. Ésta se puso muy colorada.

No sé por qué dices eso.- reclamó Genzo, muy serio.

Ya nos enteramos de que nosotros no fuimos los únicos molestados por la guardia del hotel… .- respondió Hana.

Lily y Genzo voltearon a ver a Alisse y a Taro, quienes de repente pensaron que era un buen momento para irse a buscar a una mesa... Lily y Genzo supieron con quien habían estado platicando esos dos en la mañana…

De cualquier forma, aun no entiendo qué tienen en contra de Ken… .- se quejó Hana.- Yo lo quiero y él me quiere…

Pero es mucho mayor que tú.- la contradijo Genzo.-Tiene mi edad.

¿Y eso qué?

Pues que muy seguramente solo quiere jugar contigo…

¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso?

Porque cuando hay tanta diferencia de edad, es muy probable que la chica salga engañada… .- Genzo fue disminuyendo poco a poco el volumen de su voz. Lily lo miró de reojo.

Hablas como si tuvieras experiencia en eso… .- replicó Hana.

No desvíes el tema, pequeña calabaza.- terció Kenji.- Genzo tiene razón y eso puede pasarte a ti con Ken… Quizás él solo quiere jugar contigo…

Perdonen que me meta.- intervino Lily.- Pero creo que los dos están equivocados.

¿Ah, sí?.- Genzo volteó a ver a la chica.

Sí.- Lily se mantuvo firme.- Yo vi cómo se comportaba Wakashimazu con Hana y puedo asegurarles que él en verdad la ama, y mira que no soy precisamente la fan número uno de este muchacho, de hecho no lo soporto, pero lo que sea de cada quien, se le nota a leguas que está enamorado de tu hermana…

Genzo y Lily se miraron por unos minutos. Hana y Kenji los miraban a ambos. El duelo había comenzado…

¿Crees que te mentiría?.- continuó Lily.- Sé que quieres mucho a tu hermana y que te preocupas por ella y en verdad que yo no la apoyaría si supiera que tienes algo de razón. Pero lo vi con mis propios ojos… No puedes decir que Wakashimazu y Hana no se aman de verdad…

De acuerdo.- Genzo cedió.- Te creo…

Hana y Kenji intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidos. Lily había ganado el duelo.

De todas maneras.- Genzo se dirigió a Hana.- Si me entero de que Wakashimazu te hace algo la va a pagar. Y ojala que al final no hagas lo que hiciste con Schneider, que cuando por fin lograste convencerme de que aceptara su relación, lo mandaste a freír espárragos.

Eso no ocurrirá de nuevo, esta vez sí estoy enamorada. ¡Gracias, hermanito!.- la chica se levantó y abrazó a su hermano. Después, para sorpresa de Lily, Hana saltó y la abrazó a ella también.- Y muchas gracias a ti también, cuñada.- Esto último lo dijo en japonés.

¿Qué cosa?.- inquirió Lily, extrañada.

No hagas caso.- respondió Genzo, jalándole el cabello a su hermana como señal de advertencia.

Kenji nomás contemplaba la escena. Era cierto que nadie le había preguntado si estaba de acuerdo o no con la relación de Ken y Hana, pero era bien sabido que mientras Genzo estuviera de acuerdo los demás podían decir misa. Genzo era el tercero de los Wakabayashi, pero evidentemente era el que tenía más poder, quizás porque se había vuelto independiente desde muy pequeño.

Por fin, Lily y Genzo se sentaron a desayunar. Alisse y Taro, al verlos llegar, inmediatamente se levantaron a buscar comida. Se suponían que aquellos dos les reclamarían por haberles contado a Kenji y a Hana que habían tenido que pasar la noche juntos.

Han de haber ido a buscar "nachos con queso".- gruñó Lily.

Par de cobardes.- gruñó Genzo.

Ambos rieron. La relación entre ellos estaba cambiando. Lily al fin estaba queriendo reconocer que sentía algo por Genzo… Y Genzo estaba más que convencido de que estaba enamorado de Lily…

Sin embargo, para variar y como siempre, las cosas no iban a resultar tan fáciles…

Lily se levantó a buscar pan dulce para acompañar su café. Iba a tomar la última rebanada de pastel de zanahoria cuando su mano chocó contra otra que intentaba hacer lo mismo.

Perdón.- se disculpó Lily.

No te preocupes por… .- el hombre que hablaba se interrumpió.- Lily… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lily se quedó de una pieza. Se quedó helada. Se quedó sin habla. Frente a ella se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Touya Wakabayashi.

**Notas:**

¡Waaa! Al fin apareció Touya. Sé que tardó mucho en salir pero antes tenía que prepararle el terreno al desgraciado y afianzar un poco las cosas entre Lily y Genzo y Alisse y Taro.

En las playas mexicanas (desconozco si también en otros lados) hay mujeres que se dedican a trenzar el cabello de las turistas. Yo lo detesto, cada vez que voy a la playa juro y perjuro que no me trenzaré el cabello y más de una vez me he tenido que morder la lengua… 

Lily de Wakabayashi.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Lily se quedó en estado de shock. Se le había olvidado el motivo por el cual había ido a Cancún... La verdad era que, al lado de Genzo, a ella se le había pasado el coraje y la desilusión... Pero ahora se topaba cara a cara con su realidad...

Pero Lily no era la única que estaba perpleja. La última persona a quien Touya se esperaba encontrar en ese paradisíaco lugar era precisamente ella...

Genzo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la situación. Su hermano no le había avisado que ya había llegado a Cancún y eso, evidentemente, lo tomó desprevenido. Vio como Lily se quedaba petrificada ante la presencia de Touya. Pero era demasiado tarde. Se sentía con la impotencia del espectador que presencia un terrible accidente y que no puede hacer nada para impedirlo...

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- volvió a preguntar Touya.

¿Tú que crees que hago aquí?.- Lily reaccionó como una fiera.- Hitori Wakamatsu... ¿O mejor debería decirte Touya Wakabayashi?

Hay una explicación para todo esto...

Claro que la hay. Eres un infeliz desgraciado...

Déjame que te diga...

¡No quiero que me mientas otra vez!.- gritó Lily, tan fuerte que muchos voltearon a verlos.

Saca a Farfán de aquí.- le ordenó Genzo a Taro, al ver la escena. Por fortuna, la chilena aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del traidor.

Inmediatamente.- obedeció Taro. Fue en busca de Alisse y sin decirle nada, la tomó del brazo y la sacó del restaurante.

¿A dónde me llevas?.- protestó Farfán, quien aun llevaba en la mano un trozo de pan.

A la playa.- respondió Misaki.

No me gusta la are... .- comenzó a quejarse Alisse.

Sí, ya sé.- interrumpió Taro, llevándosela del lugar de los hechos lo más rápido posible.

No sé cómo pudiste hacerme esto.- Lily se mordía los labios para no llorar.- Yo en verdad te amaba...

Lily, esto fue algo que no me esperaba... .- Touya no sabía qué hacer, no se esperaba algo así.

¿Qué era lo que no te esperabas?.- gritó ella.- ¡Ya sabías que te ibas a casar cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia!

Sí, pero es que...

¡Y también lo sabías cuando le pediste a Alisse que saliera contigo!

¿Cómo es que conoces a Alisse?.- a pesar de las circunstancias, Touya se sorprendió.

Coincidencias del destino.- intervino Genzo, en esos instantes.

Hermano, este no es el momento para... .- comenzó a decir Touya, pero Lily lo abofeteó.

Idiota... .- murmuró ella, al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Quiso lanzársele encima. Quiso saltar y arañarle la cara. Quiso saltar y golpearlo hasta dejarlo en estado de coma. Pero Genzo la detuvo con suavidad. La abrazó por detrás y pegó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Lily quedó inmovilizada, de manera que tuvo que conformarse con insultar a Touya en español.

Cálmate, Lily, por favor.- pidió Genzo.- Éste no es el momento...

¿La conoces?.- Touya estaba perplejo.

Sí. Como te dije antes, coincidencia del destino...

¿Tú sabías que ella estaba aquí?

Hablaremos de eso después. Vámonos de aquí, Lily.- Genzo sacó a la chica con firmeza del lugar.

Touya no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lily estaba en Cancún. Y su propio hermano no le había avisado de su presencia, a pesar de que él lo sabía...

Lily luchaba por soltarse, pero Genzo era tan fuerte que no podía zafarse.

¡Suéltame!.- pedía ella, luchando como una verdadera fiera herida.

¿Para qué? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?.- Genzo se mostraba tranquilo, al tiempo que sujetaba fuertemente los brazos de Lily.

Ahogar a ese desgraciado. No me importa que sea tu hermano...

¿Qué ganarías con eso?

¿Cómo que qué? ¡Vengarme de lo que me hizo!

¿Es tan importante para ti la venganza?

¿No sería importante para ti si la persona a quien amas te traiciona de la manera en como lo hizo él?

Ante estas palabras, Genzo soltó a Lily. Sus palabras le habían calado muy profundo... Por supuesto. Ella aun seguía queriendo a Touya...

Muy bien.- murmuró él.- Vete. Haz lo que quieras. Cobra tu venganza.

Pero ella no se movió. Miró a Genzo fijamente al tiempo que las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro y sus hombros se movían a la par de sus sollozos. Genzo no pudo evitar conmoverse ante su dolor... Se acercó a la chica y nuevamente la abrazó, haciendo que su cabeza se recargara contra su hombro.

Desahógate.- le susurró al oído, al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza. Lily lo abrazó y soltó todas sus lágrimas.

Desde una distancia prudente, Touya los observaba. Veía cómo Genzo miraba a la chica. Él no era idiota. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que su hermano estaba enamorado de Lily. Su Lily...

Mientras tanto, Taro se llevó a Alisse a las cercanías de la piscina. La chica no comprendía el por qué el joven la había sacado del restaurante con tanta prisa y él no le aclaró sus dudas.

Espérate.- gruñó Alisse.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Ya dime a donde me llevas!

A nadar.- respondió Taro, simplemente.

¿Qué cosa? ¡No sé nadar!

Pues aprenderás.

¡No inventes! Suéltame y dime de una buena vez qué es lo que está pasando.- Alisse se zafó de la mano de Taro y se quedó parada, mirándolo con reproche.

¿Quieres que te diga? Muy bien, te lo diré.- Taro se paró enfrente de ella, cruzando los brazos.- Te saqué del restaurante porque Touya Wakabayashi estaba ahí.

¿QUÉ COSA?.- Alisse gritó, como era de esperarse.- ¡DEJA QUE LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA A ESE MALDITO TRAIDOR DESCARADO INFELIZ!

Alisse se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero Taro la tomó por la cintura, por detrás.

¿Qué haces? Suéltame.- ella gritó de la sorpresa.

De ninguna manera, no te dejaré ir.- murmuró Taro, pegando su mejilla a la de ella.

¿Te volviste loco o qué? ¡Suéltame en este instante!

No sé por qué te preocupas por ese Touya... No sé sinceramente por qué tienes tantas ganas de vengarte...

¿Cómo que por qué? El desgraciado me engañó, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. ¡Nadie se burla de Alisse Farfán y se queda tan campante!

Vaya que eres orgullosa...

Por supuesto que lo soy. Mi orgullo es lo que siempre me mantiene de pie.

Y eso es precisamente lo que tanto me gusta de ti...

¿Qué dices?

Taro hizo girar a Alisse hasta tenerla frente a frente. Le sonrió tiernamente, antes de besar sus labios. Ella se quedó impávida en los primeros momentos, pero después comenzó a corresponder al beso... Los dos lo sintieron, fue una llamarada que los envolvió...

Maldito aprovechado.- gruñó Alisse, una vez que el beso concluyó.

Vamos, deja de ser tan necia. No sé por qué te preocupas tanto por el hermano de Genzo cuando me tienes a mí tan cerca... Si tú me dieras una oportunidad...

¿Si yo te diera una oportunidad qué?

Pues te haría tan feliz que no tendrías la necesidad de querer vengarte de nadie nunca más...

Alisse no pudo responder, porque Taro la volvió a besar. Su orgullo le gritaba que no se dejara engatusar nuevamente, pero los labios de Misaki hicieron callar esa voz... Alisse le echó los brazos al cuello y se dejó querer...

Genzo no sabía en dónde se habían metido Alisse y Taro, pero eso estaba bien, porque representaba un problema menos. No hallaba qué hacer, si se hubiera enterado antes de que Touya estaba por llegar a Cancún habría planeado algo para evitar que se topara con las latinas, pero desgraciadamente la cosa le cayó de sorpresa... Sentía en su interior una gran desazón, principalmente debido al impacto que le causó ver a Lily y a Touya juntos... Pero ya después se ocuparía de eso, por ahora lo principal era consolar a Lily y evitar que se arrojara por un acantilado o que ella y Farfán arrojaran a Touya en su lugar... Y además de todo, también tenía que evitar que Hotaru se enterara de que su futuro esposo la había engañado con Lily y con Alisse y con quien sabe cuántas más...

Afortunadamente, Sanae Ozhora hizo acto de presencia. Genzo agarró la oportunidad al vuelo y le pidió de favor especial que cuidara de Lily. Aquella aceptó y se llevó a la llorosa chica a su habitación, para mantenerla alejada del tumulto. Inmediatamente después, Genzo se fue a buscar a Touya.

Lo encontró sentado en una de las sillas de playa que estaban acomodadas al borde de la alberca, sumamente pensativo. El joven ni siquiera volteó a verlo cuando Genzo se sentó a su lado.

Me parece que hay un par de cosas que me tienes que explicar.- comentó Touya, después de un largo rato.- ¿Cómo es que conoces a Lily? Y para empezar... ¿Qué rayos está haciendo ella en Cancún?

El que tiene que explicar algo eres tú.- lo contradijo Genzo, fríamente.- Como el por qué jugaste con ella y con Alisse Farfán.

¿Cómo conoces a Alisse?

Ella también está aquí en Cancún.

¿CÓMO DICES? ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Pues sí que lo es. Y me debes una, por evitar que ella también se te lanzara encima...

¿Desde cuándo están ellas aquí?

Pues tendrán más o menos dos semanas...

¿Y desde cuándo sabes que ellas están aquí?

Desde el primer día en que llegaron...

¿Y por qué no me avisaste?.- Touya estaba muy enojado con su hermano.

Porque yo no sabía que además de una prometida, tuvieras otras novias.- replicó Genzo, con mucha frialdad.- Además de que no me enteré de que llegabas hoy... No tuviste la decencia de avisarme...

Te estuve llamando ayer, pero tu teléfono estaba apagado.

Genzo respingó. Recordó que la noche anterior, antes de meterse a la misma cama en donde también dormiría Lily, apagó su celular y no lo prendió a la hora de costumbre debido a que la chica se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos...

Pero no es lo que crees... Verás... .- comenzó a decir Touya.

¿Qué me vas a decir? Touya, por favor, no soy idiota. Lo mujeriego no se te quita con nada. Pensé que al menos respetarías a Hotaru pero ya veo que no es así...

Deja que te explique... Esas dos entraron en mi vida como por obra del destino...

¿Ah, sí? No me digas...

Sí. Conocí a Alisse en una fiesta organizada con motivo de una de sus exposiciones. Ya sabes, con eso de que es pintora... En fin, fue inevitable, la chica me gustó y yo le gusté a ella, no pude evitar el pedirle que saliera conmigo... Ya después nos sentíamos tan bien estando juntos que no vi motivo para terminar con ella...

¿Y Lily?

Lily... .- murmuró Touya, al tiempo que su mirada se perdía en el horizonte... .- Ella fue algo diferente... Sé que esto no debió de haberme pasado pero... No lo pude evitar, ella me impactó muchísimo la primera vez que la vi... Se veía tan hermosa... Observando cómo el sol se metía por entre las montañas... De pronto volteó a verme y me sonrió... Fue increíble... Aun recuerdo esa mirada, esa sonrisa...

Genzo apretó los puños. No podía el evitar sentir celos de su hermano.

No pude decirle la verdad. No pude decirle que ya estaba comprometido.- continuó diciendo Touya.- Yo quería que esa mujer entrara en mi vida. Le mentí, vil y llanamente, para que ella aceptara salir conmigo...

Y así poder acostarte con ella.- la sangre de Genzo hervía de rabia.

Aunque no lo creas, nunca dormimos juntos.- puntualizó Touya.- No es que no lo anhelara pero ella nunca estuvo lista...

¡Ja! ¿Y me vas a decir que nunca la presionaste?

Si te he de ser sincero, no, nunca lo hice. La verdad es que quería que ella estuviera plenamente convencida.

Genzo se sorprendió muchísimo. Su hermano nunca había sido tan condescendiente con los sentimientos de una mujer...

Y ya que estoy siendo sincero... Debo confesarte que aun siento algo por ella... No sé qué fue, pero el volver a verla ha sido maravilloso... No sabes cuántos deseos me dieron de tomarla entre mis brazos y besar sus dulces labios...

Touya sabía que todas y cada una de las palabras que decía estaban clavándose cual estacas en el corazón de su hermano. Pero no le importaba. No iba a permitir que Genzo le robara a Lily, aun así se tratara de su propio hermano...

¡Qué infeliz desgraciado!


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14.**

A Lily estaba que se la cargaba el payaso. La pobre no dejaba de llorar y de gritar palabras en español, al tiempo que aventaba al suelo cualquier cosa que se le atravesara en el camino. Sanae pensó que Genzo iba a salir con una cuenta larguísima del hotel por la destrucción total de una de sus habitaciones...

¿Por qué no te calmas un poco?.- sugirió Sanae, un tanto nerviosa por la furia de la muchacha.- No te hará bien el estar así...

¿Y cómo quieres que me calme?.- bramó Lily.- ¡Ese infeliz desgraciado se ha burlado de mí!

¿Hablas de Genzo?.- sugirió Sanae.

¡Por supuesto que no!.- Lily se indignó.- Hablo de su estúpido hermano...

¿De su hermano? ¿Él que te hizo? ¿Y de cuál de todos sus hermanos hablas?

Hablo del mayor. De Touya, si es que ése es su verdadero nombre. Y te diré lo que me hizo: el desgraciado se hizo pasar por alguien más para poder burlarse de mí...

¡Ahhh!

Él ya estaba comprometido pero aun así me pidió que fuera su novia... Y sin previo aviso se larga a Japón y es cuando yo me entero de que en realidad no era quien dijo ser y que está por casarse con otra... ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te hicieran algo así?

Lily tomó un florero y lo arrojó furiosa contra la pared. El objeto de cristal se hizo añicos con un ruido seco, al tiempo que el agua escurría por la pared y las flores caían al suelo.

Yo no sabía eso... Entonces tú... Yo creí que Genzo era tu... .- Sanae se interrumpió.

¿Qué Genzo era mi qué?.- preguntó Lily.

Nada... Es solo que Tsubasa y yo pensamos que... Bueno, no importa... Entonces te topaste con Touya por coincidencia... Mira que es mala suerte...

No, no fue por coincidencia. Alisse y yo venimos a Cancún a arruinarle la boda.

¿Cómo dices? ¿Viniste a Cancún a buscarlo? ¿Y Alisse Farfán también está involucrada en esto?

Sí. Ella fue quien me dijo la verdad acerca de Touya... Y vinimos hasta acá solo por él, para demostrarle que de nosotras nadie se burla...

Oye, pero, si me permites que te lo diga... ¿No crees que lo que están haciendo es algo patético? ¿Qué ganan ustedes con impedir su boda?

Yo que sé. Vengarnos.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que por buscar algo que perdiste puedes perder algo que encontraste?.- Sanae miró a la chica con fijeza.

No entiendo a qué te refieres.- Lily enarcó una ceja.

No sé qué ganas con negártelo. Yo nomás te digo que Touya es el hermano de Genzo y que quizás si le haces algo al primero, el segundo te odie por el resto de su vida...

¿Y eso qué?

¿De verdad no te importa lo que Genzo piense?

Lily no respondió. Genzo. Por supuesto que le importaba lo que él pensara, pero en el coraje del momento no se puso a pensar en que, después de todo, él era hermano del traidor...

No seas tonta. No pierdas a Genzo solo por Touya... .- aconsejó Sanae.- Recuerda que si lloras por haber perdido el sol tus lágrimas no te dejarán ver las estrellas...

Touya no es ningún sol... .- gruñó Lily.

Pero Genzo sí es una estrella.- replicó Sanae.

Quizás... Pero aun así no te entiendo. ¿Por qué habría de perder a Genzo? Hablas como si entre él y yo hubiera algo más... Apenas nos conocimos hace un par de semanas, es cierto que nos llevamos muy bien y que me rescató la otra noche pero... Eso no significa nada.

¿Crees que no? Permíteme decirte que lo conozco mucho mejor que tú y puedo decirte que nunca lo había visto tan interesado por una mujer. Yo creo que eso significa algo...

Quizás solo se siente culpable por lo desgraciado que ha sido su hermano...

En ese caso, también debería de comportarse así con Alisse Farfán y no me he fijado que se preocupe tanto por ella...

Tal vez sea porque Misaki ya se encarga de eso...

¡Cómo eres terca! Y ciega. Piensa lo que quieras entonces. Espero que después no te arrepientas... .- Sanae se hartó y arrojó un cenicero a la pared, el cual se estrelló a pocos centímetros de donde se había estrellado el florero.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír. Ni tampoco pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Sanae...

Después de besar a Taro por segunda ocasión, Alisse se separó de él, de una manera un tanto violenta.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó éste, un tanto perplejo.

Pues que esto es una locura. Apenas te conozco.- respondió Alisse.

¿Y eso qué? Podemos llegar a conocernos mejor...

No sé si eso sea buena idea...

¿Por qué no?

Para empezar, porque después de estas "vacaciones" yo regresaré a mi país y tu regresarás a Francia o a donde quiera que vayas a ir. Nunca más nos volveremos a ver...

Eso no tiene por qué ser así...

¡Oh, vamos! No puedes creerte que eso puede ser posible. Ambos tenemos vidas completamente diferentes...

¿Y eso qué importa? Si los dos queremos podemos encontrar una salida a eso...

Eso es cierto. Pero yo no estoy muy segura de quererlo...

En el rostro de Taro se reflejó la desilusión.

¿Acaso no sientes lo que yo siento?.- preguntó, algo alicaído.- No me puedes negar que hay fuego entre nosotros...

Quizás solo es el momento. Quizás esto termine por ser solo un "amor de verano".- Alisse miraba fijamente hacia el suelo.

Eso ni tú te lo crees.- rebatió Taro, con firmeza.- De lo contrario no me habrías besado como lo hiciste...

Fue solo cosa de un minuto... Entiende que yo no vine a Cancún buscando un romance. Vine aquí a cumplir con una venganza y nada más...

Y sigues con eso. ¿Por qué no lo puedes olvidar?

¡Porque nadie se burla de mí! Ese desgraciado de Wakabayashi me las va a pagar...

Taro miró con tristeza a la chica, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No puedo creer que seas tan orgullosa... Ni tan tonta... En fin, como quieras...

Misaki se dio la vuelta y se marchó, apesadumbrado. Ya no le importaba si Alisse acababa o no con el hermano de su amigo...

Genzo y Touya seguían sentados a orillas de la piscina. Hacía mucho que habían dejado de hablar. Cada uno pensaba en sus propios intereses...

¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?.- preguntó Genzo, después de un largo rato.-

¿Con qué o con quién?.- inquirió Touya.

Con Del Valle y Farfán.

No lo sé. La verdad es que no lo sé. Nunca pensé que algo así me podría llegar a pasar...

Quizás esto no habría pasado si les hubieras dicho la verdad...

No empieces a sermonearme, hermanito...

No es sermón, pero sabes que tengo razón... (Verso sin esfuerzo P)

Tal vez sí, pero fue algo que no pude...

Sí, ya sé. No lo pudiste evitar.- interrumpió Genzo.- Pero ésa no es una justificación. Debiste haberles hablado claro...

Mira, aunque no me creas, lo intenté. O al menos con Lily si lo hice... Con Alisse fue diferente. Me encargué de que ella se enterara de manera indirecta, dejando las pistas adecuadas... Pero con Lily... Con ella sentí que algo así la destrozaría, así que no me atreví a decirle nada... Pensé que lo mejor sería marcharme sin decir palabra...

¿Y dejarla pensando en qué error fue el que cometió para que la sacaras así de tu vida?

Era mucho mejor que hacerle saber que solo fue otra de mis conquistas...

Genzo se quedó sin respuesta. Nuevamente, se sorprendió mucho por saber que Touya había sido muy considerado con los sentimientos de la muchacha...

La verdad, me sorprendes.- comentó Genzo.- No me esperaba esto de ti...

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué fuera tan mujeriego? Vamos, si tú mismo me lo acabas de decir...

No, no es eso lo que me sorprende, sino el hecho de que hayas tomado tanto en cuenta los sentimientos de Lily...

Pues, si te he de ser sincero, a mí también me sorprende.- reconoció Touya.- Pero créeme que de solo pensar en que la iba a hacer llorar, no pude hacerlo... Nunca me ha gustado verla llorar, me fascina tanto su sonrisa...

La mirada de Touya se perdió en el horizonte. Genzo se dio cuenta de que, quizás, su hermano había terminado por enamorarse sin desearlo...

Bueno, por si no lo notaste, creo que fue mucho peor el dejar que ella se enterara por Farfán... .- comentó Genzo, tratando de dominar sus celos.- Ahora las dos te odian y desean vengarte de ti con toda su alma...

Lo sé, lo sé... .- suspiró Touya.- ¿Pero en qué manera podrían vengarse? ¿Deteniendo la boda?

Quizás.

No será tan fácil. Haré que las saquen del hotel.

Farfán es sobrina del dueño...

¡Ahhhh!.- Touya no se esperaba eso.- Pues ya se me ocurrirá algo entonces. Mira, conozco a esas dos y no creo que en verdad quieran detener la boda... Lo más seguro es que simplemente me reclamen por haber jugado con ellas... De ahí no creo que pase...

Yo creo que podrían encontrar otra manera de vengarse... .- señaló Genzo.

¿Cómo cuál?.- cuestionó Touya, un tanto incrédulo.

Hotaru.- respondió Genzo.

¿Con ella? ¿Qué podrían hacerle?

Decirle la verdad.

Ahhh...

Touya se quedó sin habla. Era cierto que no creía capaces a Lily y a Alisse de detener la boda, pero sí podían ir a contarle toda la verdad a su prometida...

En ese momento, Alisse apareció frente a ellos, llevando un vaso lleno de algún líquido amarillento en la mano. Se acercó con decisión a Touya y se lo vació en la cabeza.

Infeliz idiota.- le dijo.

¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?.- gritó Touya, levantándose de su asiento con rapidez.- ¿ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ?

No, no estoy loca.- respondió Alisse, con tranquilidad.- Esto que te hice no es ni la mitad de lo que te mereces...

¿Qué rayos era eso? Apesta.- Genzo hizo un mohín de disgusto.

Orina de perro.- contestó Alisse, encogiéndose de hombros.

A Genzo le dieron muchísimas ganas de reírse. Pero se las aguantó. Quizás, si hubiera estado en otra circunstancia lo habría hecho...

¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?.- Touya se acercó furioso a la muchacha, cogiéndola del brazo con fuerza y arrastrándola.

¡Suéltame!.- gritó Alisse.- ¡Me lastimas!

¡Te voy a enseñar a no meterte conmigo!.- los ojos de Touya brillaban de furia.

Pero Alisse le dio un fuerte pisotón. Touya la soltó.

No sé como te atreves a decirme eso.- Alisse hablaba con rabia contenida.- Después de todo lo que me hiciste... Jugaste vil y descaradamente conmigo y todavía te atreves a decirme que me vas a enseñar a no meterme contigo...

Por supuesto que lo voy a hacer... .- gruñó Touya, apretando los dientes.

Levantó una mano, queriendo golpear a Alisse, tomando a ésta por sorpresa. Genzo se quedó petrificado, no podía creer que en verdad su hermano se atreviera... Pero antes de que la mano de Touya se estampara en la cara de Alisse, alguien llegó y tomó al hombre del brazo, torciéndoselo con fuerza por detrás de la espalda.

Escúchame bien, desgraciado.- gritó el joven que había detenido a Touya, que no era otro que Taro Misaki.- Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello a Alisse porque te juro que te haré pedazos si intentas hacerlo...

¡Taro!.- Alisse gritó de la sorpresa.

¡Misaki!.- gritó Genzo.

No me importa que sea tu hermano, Wakabayashi.- en los ojos de Misaki brillaba una ira que Genzo nunca le había visto antes.- Que no se atreva a lastimar otra vez a Alisse porque no respondo...

Taro... .- murmuró Alisse, sin querer muy conmovida.

¡Suéltame, animal!.- gruñó Touya, retorciéndose para zafarse de Misaki.

Éste le aplicó al joven una llave de lucha libre, lanzándolo al suelo con fuerza. Después, Misaki tomó a Touya por el cuello de la camisa y le propinó un par de golpes al estómago, para después lanzarlo al agua (recuerden que están a un lado de la alberca). Genzo y Alisse contemplaron la escena muy anonadados.

A ver si te vuelven a dar ganas de querer vengarte.- musitó Misaki, aun furioso.

Taro... Yo... .- comenzó a decir Alisse, pero el joven no le prestó atención.

Misaki se marchó, en medio del tumulto que había creado la escena. Genzo lo observó irse, pensando en que quizás él no era el único que se había enamorado de una de las conquistas de Touya...

**Notas:**

Échenle un poco de imaginación y piensen que Misaki pude conocer algo de lucha libre. No que la practique, pero sí que tal vez conozca una que otra llavecilla. Después de todo, Ken es karateca y Genzo es boxeador, jajaja P.

Bueno, esto no lo había aclarado antes (se me pasó P), pero alberca es lo mismo que piscina.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Touya salió de la piscina hecho una furia. Alisse pensó que ya era suficiente venganza por un día y optó por alejarse... Genzo contempló a su hermano como quien mira a un animal en peligro de extinción.

Tus amigos son unos desgraciados.- gruñó Touya.- Ese tipejo casi me arranca el brazo.

Te lo tienes merecido por intentar golpear a Farfán.- respondió Genzo, con frialdad.

Menos mal que soy sangre de tu sangre... ¿Qué me dirías si fuera un completo desconocido?

No empieces con eso. Tú bien sabes que todo esto es tu culpa.

Touya ya no respondió. Se dirigió hacia el sitio en donde prestaban las toallas y tomó una. Los empleados del hotel se dieron cuenta de que el agua de la alberca apestaba y la cerraron para limpiarla. Todos los demás huéspedes estaban molestos.

Esa maldita Alisse, mira que echarme encima orina de perro... .- gruñó Touya.

Me pregunto de dónde la habrá sacado... .- comentó Genzo.

Sepa.- Touya se encogió de hombros.

Definitivamente, ése no iba a ser el día de Touya... Al poco rato vieron pasar a Hana, muy acaramelada con Ken Wakashimazu. Al ver a su hermano mayor, Hana se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pensando en que de verdad tenía una suerte de perro... Como era de esperarse, a Touya no el cayó en gracia ver a su hermana en compañía de semejante galán...

¿Qué rayos está haciendo Hana con ese tipejo?.- gritó, muy enojado.

Es su novio.- respondió Genzo, simplemente.

¿QUÉ COSA? ¿ESE TIPEJO CON ASPECTO DE LAVACOCHES ES EL NOVIO DE HANA?

Sí.- Genzo se aguantó las ganas de reírse.- Y no es ningún lavacoches... Es compañero mío de la Selección... También es guardameta.

No me digas... Más bien parece uno de esos tipos que se dedican a vagabundear... ¡Mira la facha que tiene!

A Hana le gusta así...

¿Y tú permites que ande con ella? ¡Qué mal papel de hermano estás desempeñando!

Touya se acercó muy enojado a la pareja. Ken ni siquiera se inmutó al verlo.

Aléjate de este tipo inmediatamente, Hana.- dijo Touya.

Tú no eres nadie para mandarme.- replicó Hana, con fiereza.

¿Cómo que no soy nadie? ¡Soy tu hermano mayor y con eso basta!

Pero nunca cumples con ese papel, nomás cuando te conviene, así que no vengas ahora a querer mandarme ahora...

Sabes que aunque siempre esté muy ocupado, me preocupo por ti...

Sí, cómo no. Se preocupa más Genzo y eso que él está viviendo en otro país...

Bueno, como sea. Soy tu hermano mayor y debes obedecerme. Aléjate de este sujeto en este instante.

Me parece que Hana ya externó su opinión y ella no quiere irse.- intervino Ken, con firmeza.- Me parece que ella ya está lo suficientemente grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones...

¡Tú no te metas, lavacoches!.- gritó Touya, enojadísimo.- No eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera.

Y tú no eres nadie para hablarme así.- ahora Ken también estaba enojado.- Será mejor que te retractes o te pesará...

¡Ja! ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?.- replicó Touya.

Genzo miraba la escena, sin intervenir. Sabía perfectamente bien que, de pelearse Touya y Ken, el primero saldría perdiendo dado que el segundo era un experto karateca. El demonio interno de Genzo le habló al oído y le dijo que quizás su hermano se mereciera esa paliza...

¿Quieres pelear?.- provocó Touya.- Anda, vamos arquerito, que no te tengo miedo...

No creo que te convenga... .- contestó Ken.

Por favor, no hagan esto... .- suplicó Hana.

Le daré su merecido a este tipejo... .- musitó Touya.

Eso ya lo veremos...

Touya le lanzó un izquierdazo a Ken, pero éste le detuvo la mano con una velocidad asombrosa para después aplicarle una de sus tantas técnicas de karate. El pobre de Touya salió despedido por los aires, pero ni con eso aprendió, pues se levantó inmediatamente e intentó atacar nuevamente al portero. Pero Ken no lo dejó reaccionar, le dio un par de buenos patadones al muchacho, uno de los cuales cayó sobre su zona más "sensible". Touya cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

¡Ya basta, por favor!. gritó Hana, tratando de detener a los hombres.

Los huéspedes gritaban y los guardias del hotel corrían para detener a los muchachos. Ken agarró a Touya por los brazos y lo lanzó a piscina (pobre hombre, se va a encoger con tanta mojada...). Genzo no podía dejar de reírse, la verdad era que el espectáculo le había causado mucha gracia...

¡Deja de reírte!.- le gritó Hana, iracunda.- ¡Mejor deberías de hacer algo para detenerlos!

¿Para qué? ¿No era esto lo que querías, que Wakashimazu se golpeara a Touya?

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Pues la verdad es que creo que se lo merecía. ¿Tú no piensas lo mismo?

Genzo se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Iría a ver si Lily aun no se había arrojado a un acantilado o si no había decidido saltar por la ventana de su habitación...

Se dirigió a la habitación en donde se hospedaban los Ozhora, llegó y tocó a la puerta, pero nadie le abrió. No creyó que no hubiera nadie, porque se escuchaban gritos adentro, así que tocó una y otra vez hasta que, por fin, le abrió la puerta una Sanae muy despeinada que solamente iba vestida con una bata de baño...

Eh... ¿No está Lily contigo?.- preguntó Genzo, un tanto confundido.

No, se fue hace media hora.- le respondió Sanae, un tanto molesta.

Ah, bueno... Este, no es que importe pero... ¿Por qué se escuchaba tanto escándalo?

¡No seas metiche, Wakabayashi!

¿Quién es, Sanae?.- inquirió en esos momentos Tsubasa, quien apareció detrás de la mujer, en ropa interior y muy despeinado también.

¡Ah! Ahora entiendo el griterío... .- Genzo sonrió con picardía.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo, eh?

Nada que te importe... .- murmuró Sanae, muy avergonzada.

Tú sabes, Genzo, uno no deja ser humano y pues la playa es un buen sitio para... .- comenzó a decir Tsubasa, pero Sanae no lo dejó terminar, dándole un buen codazo en las costillas.- ¡Auch!

Genzo se rió con muchas ganas. Obviamente, había interrumpido a sus amigos mientras estaban dándose un poco de cariño... Por algo los dos se veían tan despeinados...

Perdónenme por interrumpir su sesión de amor.- se disculpó Genzo.- Pero quería ver cómo seguía Lily...

¡Ah! Pues te diré que estaba muy molesta. Casi creí que acabaría con el hotel entero... .- contestó Sanae.- Intenté aplacarla pero no funcionó... Se marchó hace media hora, como te dije, pero no me dijo a dónde. Iba ir a buscarte para avisarte pero entonces llegó Tsubasa y pues...

Te convenció de que cumplieras con las obligaciones de una esposa.- respondió Genzo, cada vez más divertido.- Bien hecho, Anego...

¡Deja de decirme Anego!.- gritó Sanae, coloradísima. Tsubasa tampoco pudo evitar reírse.

En fin, yo los dejo... Sigan con sus asuntos, que yo seguiré con los míos... .- comentó Genzo, guiñándoles un ojo.

Muy bien, pero ten cuidado con el huracán Lily. Esa niña es una verdadera tormenta cuando se enoja... .- aconsejó Sanae.

No me digas... .- respondió Genzo, con sarcasmo.

Tsubasa y Sanae lo miraron irse.

Pobre Wakabayashi.- comentó Sanae.- Está metido en un verdadero berenjenal...

¿Por qué lo dices?.- preguntó Tsubasa, algo confundido.

¿Cómo que por qué? Está enamorado de una chica que no quiere reconocer que también está enamorada de él debido a que es una terca que lo único que quiere es vengarse de su hermano, además de que tiene que evitar que ésta y la chica Alisse le destruyan los planes de boda a Touya...

Uhm, es cierto...

Hace rato intenté convencer a Lily de que se olvide de Touya y que mejor se enfoque en Genzo, pero no me escuchó...

¿Tú hiciste eso?

Sí.

¿Y eso por qué?

Tú mismo me dijiste el otro día que Lily y Genzo se ven muy bien juntos y tienes razón. Creo que ella es lo que le hace falta a él. Y pues de paso, a ella no le caerían mal unos cuantos arrumacos con nuestro buen amigo...

Ay, Sanae, las cosas que se te ocurren...

Dime si no tengo razón...

Pues sí... Solo espero que Genzo sepa cómo manejar esta situación...

Y sin perder más tiempo, Tsubasa levantó a Sanae y se metió con ella al cuarto, para seguir en sus "asuntos".

Lily, mientras tanto, observaba cómo las olas rompían en la playa. No sabía a dónde ir, no sabía qué hacer... Estaba confundida, pues aparte de la situación que estaba viviendo también estaban las palabras que le había dicho Sanae. ¿Por qué le había insinuado que Genzo se preocupaba mucho por ella? Eso era cierto, pero Lily creía que solo lo hacía por el sentimiento de culpa que tenía por las acciones de su hermano... Pero muy en el fondo, pensaba en que quizás se debía a otra cosa...

Hola. ¿Por qué tan sola?.- habló Kenji, a sus espaldas.- ¿Puedo sentarme un rato?

Claro.- Lily sonrió.- Estamos en un país libre...

¿Por qué te ves tan decaída? ¿Pasó algo?

Pues me topé con tu hermano, nomás eso...

Ah... ¿Cuál de los dos?

El mayor...

Ya veo... Y supongo que eso no fue nada bueno para ti...

Para nada...

Me supongo el por qué...

No creo que sepas el motivo...

Sí que lo sé... Genzo me lo contó el otro día...

¿QUÉ GENZO HIZO QUÉ?.- gritó Lily, algo molesta.

Calma, no fue su intención. Yo descubrí más o menos lo que pasaba y a él no le quedó más remedio que contarme toda la verdad... Oye, de verdad lamento que Touya haya jugado así contigo...

Sí, cómo no...

No, de verdad. No porque sea mi hermano significa que no es un desgraciado... hay que reconocer los errores de tu familia, después de todo una no la escoge... Y sé perfectamente bien que Touya es un mujeriego. Siempre lo ha sido. Nomás que uno no se pone a pensar en las víctimas debido a que no las llega a conocer... Es ahora que te conocí cuando me doy cuenta de todas sus malas acciones... Es cuando me doy cuenta de que Touya es un infeliz... Y creo que Genzo está pensando lo mismo...

Yo no quiero que se enemisten con él por mi culpa...

No se trata de eso. Touya es nuestro hermano y lo seguiremos queriendo como tal, pero no tenemos por qué apoyarlo cuando hace algo que no está bien.

Kenji le sonrió a Lily. Ésta le devolvió el gesto.

Y quiero que sepas que no todos somos así.- continuó él.- Genzo y yo no somos tan desgraciados. Bueno, quizás yo sí lo sea, pero nomás poquito, no llego al extremo de Touya, aunque te puedo asegurar que Genzo no es remotamente ni parecido a él... Genzo es un buen muchacho, yo creo que es el mejor de los cuatro. Independiente, maduro, honesto... No sé a quién habrá salido... Supongo que es como mamá...

Lily no respondió. Solo se preguntó en por qué se sentía tan bien al pensar en Genzo...

Genzo se topó con Hotaru en las cercanías de la piscina. Él notó que ella se veía un tanto confusa.

Genzo, ¿estás ocupado?.- le preguntó.

No. ¿Ocurre algo?.- respondió Genzo, un tanto preocupado.

No realmente, solo quería preguntarte algo...

Dime.

¿Pasa algo con Touya?

¿Por qué me preguntas eso.- una alarma se activó en el cerebro del portero.

Pues es que me ha estado evitando desde que llegó. Habíamos quedado de irnos juntos a bucear pero me dejó esperándolo... Le he estado llamando a su celular pero no me responde... Le he preguntado a Hana y a Kenji sobre él pero ninguno de los dos me da informes concretos...

¡Ah! No debes preocuparte, es solo que Touya tuvo un enfrentamiento con el novio de Hana.- respondió Genzo, intentando tranquilizar a la muchacha.

Ya veo... ¿Pero está todo bien?

Pues se llevó una buena paliza pero no es nada de lo cual no se pueda reponer...

De acuerdo. ¿Puedo confiar ti? ¿Puedo confiar en que no ocurre nada más?

Por supuesto. Yo nunca te mentiría.- Genzo sabía que tenía que morderse la lengua.

Gracias. Y quisiera preguntarte algo más... .- Hotaru bajó el tono de su voz.

¿Qué cosa?

¿Qué relación tiene esa chica Lily con ustedes?.- Hotaru clavó sus ojos violeta en los ojos cafés de Genzo.

Éste respingó. Realmente no se esperaba esa pregunta y, obviamente, no tenía preparada una respuesta. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué su prometido la había engañado con ella? ¿Qué quizás Touya se había enamorado sin desearlo? ¿Qué él mismo, o sea, Genzo, estaba más que loco por la misma chica? Ninguna de esas respuestas sería la adecuada, y Genzo lo sabía...


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Genzo se quedó callado unos instantes antes de responder, pero sabía que no debía de tardarse mucho o de lo contrario Hotaru comenzaría a sospechar...

Pues es una buena amiga.- respondió Genzo, simplemente.- Conocida mía. Mis hermanos la conocieron aquí.

Ahhh... .- Hotaru no creyó las palabras de Genzo.- ¿Ni Touya ni Kenji ni Hana la conocían antes de llegar a Cancún?

No.- Genzo cruzó sus dedos.- Solo yo la conocía desde antes...

Ah, bueno... Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿Alguien de ustedes está interesado en ella de otra manera?

Eh... ¿A qué te refieres?.- Genzo trató de fingir demencia.

No te hagas, si bien que me entiendes. Te pregunto que si alguien de ustedes está tratando de conquistarla...

Pues Touya no, obviamente.- Genzo se sorprendió de lo veraz que sonó su respuesta.- Me parece que Kenji sí está interesado y espero que Hana de plano no lo esté...

¿Y tú?.- preguntó Hotaru, a quemarropa.

Te mentiría si te dijera que no.- por primera vez, Genzo fue sincero.- Estoy mucho más que interesado en esa chica pero con la actual situación...

¿La actual situación?

Este... Tú sabes, todo el lío de la boda...

Eso no tiene por qué afectarte a ti... A menos que no quieras decirle lo que sientes porque sabes que quizás ella te rechazaría...

Yo no acepto un no por respuesta.- dijo Genzo, con firmeza.

¿Entonces por qué dudas tanto?.- inquirió Hotaru.

Genzo ya no respondió. Hotaru supo que estaba tocando un tema prohibido y prefirió no insistir.

Entonces, ¿Touya no tiene relación alguna con esa chica?.- volvió a preguntar Hotaru.

No.- volvió a mentir Genzo.

¿Seguro?

"Las mujeres tienen radar", pensó Genzo, pesaroso. "Y además de eso, son muy tercas...".

Sí, estoy seguro. ¿Por qué eres tan insistente en eso?

Porque siento que todos ustedes están ocultándome algo y que ese algo tiene que ver con esa chica Lily.

"Me lleva... ¿Cómo le hacen las mujeres para ser tan intuitivas?", gritó una voz en el cerebro de Genzo.

No tienes por qué preocuparte. Estate tranquila.- respondió Genzo.- Confía en mi.

De acuerdo. Lo haré.- Hotaru sonrió a medias.- Gracias por tu sinceridad.

Genzo volvió a sentirse mal. Ahora le había mentido a su futura cuñada... Las cosas no podían ponerse peor...

Pero, obviamente, las cosas iban a ponerse peor o de lo contrario éste no sería un fic escrito por Lily de Wakabayashi...

Alisse estaba buscando a Taro. Quería agradecerle por haberla defendido de la furia de Touya. Aunque, en realidad, deseaba verlo. Quería decirle que su deseo de venganza ya no era tan intenso como cuando llegó...

Le preguntó a todos los miembros de la Selección con los que se topó sobre el paradero del chico Misaki, pero nadie pudo darle razón. Alisse no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse e ir a buscarlo a la playa. La arena estaba muy caliente y se metía entre sus sandalias, pero ella tendría que aguantarse si deseaba encontrar a Taro.

Y efectivamente, el joven estaba en la playa, pero no se encontraba solo... Una chica de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes estaba con él, coqueteándole descaradamente. Alisse sintió que la rabia crecía en su interior.

Hola, Taro.- dijo Alisse, interrumpiendo a los jóvenes.

¡Ah! Hola.- respondió Misaki, simplemente.- Ella es Hazel.

La chica de cabellos castaños claros miró de arriba abajo a Alisse, con cierto desdén.

¿Quién es ésta?.- preguntó.

Ésta tiene su nombre.- replicó Alisse, con fiereza.- Me llamo Alisse.

Ah... .- la chica se encogió de hombros.- Me da lo mismo.

Te estoy buscando por todas partes.- le dijo Alisse a Taro.- Y ya veo en lo que andas metido...

Pensé que estabas muy ocupada vengándote.- respondió Taro, secamente.- Así que decidí venir a divertirme un rato...

Ahh, ya veo qué tipo de diversión andabas buscando...

¿Y te importa?

No puedo creer que caigas tan bajo...

¿Yo caer tan bajo? ¿Quién es la que le echó orina de perro al hermano de Wakabayashi?

¡Se lo merecía!

Alisse y Taro discutían a gritos. Hazel los miraba con fastidio.

Misaki, ya vamónos.- le dijo.- Ya me harté de estar aquí.

¡Tú no eres nadie para decirle lo que tiene que hacer!.- gritó Alisse.- ¡Y además, estoy hablando con él, maleducada!

¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera!.- rugió Hazel.

¡No le hables así!.- gritó Taro.

Hazel miró a Taro con sorpresa.

¡Bah! Como quieran, peléense entre ustedes. Yo no vine a Cancún para meterme entre peleas de enamorados.- refunfuñó Hazel, antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

¿Ya viste lo que hiciste?.- gritó Misaki, enojado.- Ahora mi compañera se ha ido.

Pues qué bueno.- replicó Alisse.- Esa resbalosa no tiene nada que estar haciendo contigo...

De pronto, Misaki se dio cuenta de algo...

Alisse, ¿estás celosa?.- inquirió.

¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué he de estar celosa? ¿De ti? ¿Y de ella?.- Alisse lo miró incrédula.

Sí, sí estás celosa.- Taro sonrió.- Eso significa que tú también sientes algo por mí...

¡Deja de decir babosadas! ¡Hello con tu hello!

¿Hello con mi hello?.- Taro rió.- ¿Qué significa eso?

Algo así como: "¿Qué onda con tu vida?". Es una frase de Lily. ¡Pero eso no importa ahora!

No, tienes razón, eso no importa.- Taro tomó a Alisse por la cintura. Ésta intentó zafarse.

Suéltame.- gritó.- No seas aprovechado.

Vamos. Yo sé que sí quieres...

Taro tomó impulso y se dejó caer con la chica a la arena, justo cuando una ola rompía sobre la playa. Ambos rodaron al tiempo que el agua del mar los envolvía. Alisse quedó completamente llena de arena, cosa que en verdad odiaba... Ese Taro Misaki se las iba a pagar...

¡Maldito! ¡Sabes que odio estar cubierta de arena!.- comenzó a gritar ella, pero Taro la calló con un beso.

Y yo odio que seas tan terca.- murmuró Misaki, cuando el beso concluyó.- Pero aun así te adoro...

Alisse iba a replicar, pero nuevamente Taro no la dejó. Volvió a besarla, al tiempo que las olas seguían rompiendo sobre ellos.

Era inevitable. A Alisse se le olvidó todo, hasta su desagrado por la playa...

Genzo encontró a Lily en el bar de playa. La muchacha estaba muy pensativa, mirando hacia el mar, con un vaso que contenía un líquido oscuro entre las manos. Genzo deseó que eso no fuera excremento de foca marina o algo así. Con esas chicas ya no se sabía...

Hola.- saludó, suavemente.- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Claro. Como le dije a Kenji: éste es un país libre... .- murmuró Lily, como respuesta.

¿Qué es lo que hay en el vaso?.- preguntó él, con curiosidad.

Una bebida llamada Alfonso XIII. Es deliciosa pero un poco fuerte... No te preocupes, no me emborracharé...

Ah, bueno, aunque yo no preguntaba por eso...

¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué?

Bueno, pues porque Alisse le arrojó a mi hermano orina de perro y pensé que quizás tú querrías aventarle excremento de foca o algo así...

¡Jajajaja!.- Lily se rió con muchas ganas.- ¿Alisse le arrojó orina de perro a tu hermano? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Hace un par de horas...

¿Cómo fue que encontró orina de perro? ¿Y cómo fue que me lo perdí?

Sabe de dónde sacó la orina. Y el perro... Y si te lo perdiste fue porque tú aun estabas algo afectada... Y hablando de eso... ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

Si no fuera así no te estaría preguntando...

La verdad, creo que tu hermano es un maldito infeliz desgraciado hijo del maíz.- contestó Lily, con rabia contenida.- Pienso que es un maldito mujeriego engreído que se merece que lo cuelguen y le corten el pen...

¿Qué cosa?

... samiento... No seas malpensado...

¡Ahhh! Bueno, no te culpo por pensar eso... .- Genzo soltó la carcajada.

Y al verdad, también llegué a pensar que todos los demás Wakabayashi eran igual.- dijo Lily, cortando la risa de él.

¿Cómo dices?

Bueno, cuando te conocí a ti no pensaba eso pero... Luego apareció Kenji. Se comportaba igual que Touya así que pensé que Alisse tenía razón, quizás eso de ser mujeriego era un mal de familia...

Ya veo. ¿Y aún sigues pensando eso?.- habló Genzo, cabizbajo.

Déjame continuar.- pidió la chica.- Luego Kenji me besó y llegué a creer que ustedes eran de cuidado...

A oír esto, Genzo sintió unos celos horribles en su interior.

¿Kenji te besó?.- preguntó Genzo, algo iracundo.- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Pues la noche en que me invitó a cenar.- respondió Lily, bajando la mirada.

¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Y por qué él no me dijo nada?

Pues porque el hecho quedó oculto por mi intento de violación. A mí se me olvidó el suceso, de hecho... No sé por qué Kenji no te lo habrá comentado, quizás no le guste hacer partícipe a sus hermanos de sus conquistas... De todas maneras, para mí no significó nada...

Quizás... .- Genzo prefirió no seguir ahondando en el tema.

Como te decía... Entonces yo pensaba eso de ustedes.- Lily continuó.- Que todos eran muy mujeriegos. Pero después…

¿Después?

Tú me rescataste de la playa. Me has apoyado con todo este lío de tu hermano. Y todo sin pedirme nada a cambio. Cualquier otro hombre me estaría cobrando don cuerpomático...

¿Con cuerpomático?

Jajaja, tú sabes... Alguien más me habría pedido que me acostara con él...

Ah, ya veo... Pero yo no quiero eso... Yo solo... .- comenzó a decir Genzo.

Lo sé, lo sé.- lo interrumpió Lily.- Sé que tú no eres así. Tú no eres como Touya. Cosa de la cual me alegro...

Lily miraba a Genzo con admiración. Él se sintió embrujado por sus ojos negros.

Eres un hombre responsable, serio, maduro, honesto.- continuó diciendo ella.- E increíblemente te hiciste a un lado para que tu hermano fuera feliz... Eso no lo hace cualquiera... Y además de eso, llegaste a mi vida justo cuando más te necesitaba. Eres mi ángel... Bien valió la pena haber venido a Cancún solo por conocerte...

Genzo se sorprendió muchísimo. No se esperaba este tipo de confesión. Quizás sí podía tener una oportunidad con Lily.

Lily.- Genzo tomó la oportunidad al vuelo y tomó a la chica de la mano.- Quiero confesarte algo...

¿Qué cosa?.- ella se puso algo nerviosa.

Solo quiero decirte que desde que te conocí no soy el mismo. Llevamos muy poco tiempo tratándonos pero aun así yo estoy seguro de que te...

Genzo.- habló una voz masculina, interrumpiendo la escena.

Touya Wakabayashi estaba parado a pocos metros de ellos.

Lamento interrumpir, pero quiero pedirte un favor: déjame hablar unos momentos a solas con Lily.- pidió.

Los dos jóvenes miraron al hombre con sorpresa y desilusión. Touya se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió para sus adentros. Había llegado justo a tiempo, había evitado que su hermano le confesara a la mexicana sus sentimientos...

Touya había decidido hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para evitar que Genzo y Lily terminaran juntos. No se puso a pensar en que estaba destruyendo cualquier oportunidad que Genzo pudiera tener para ser feliz. Eso no le importaba. Porque si Lily no era de Touya, no sería de nadie... Genzo tendría que buscarse a otra, porque Lily jamás sería suya... De eso se encargaría Touya...


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17.**

Genzo miró a su hermano con rabia. Estuvo a punto de negarse. Estuvo a punto de tomar a su hermano por las solapas y decirle que dejara en paz de una vez por todas a Lily. Pero no lo hizo. No por cobardía o por sentirse menos. Sino porque al final, Touya seguía siendo su hermano...

De acuerdo.- aceptó Genzo, entre dientes.- Pero no te tardes...

Quizás lo haga.- replicó Touya.- Tengo mucho que decirle a Lily...

Genzo volteó a ver a Lily. Ella lo miró con la súplica reflejada en el rostro. "Por favor, no me dejes", parecían decir sus ojos negros. Él estuvo tentado de tomarla de la mano y llevársela de ahí, pero entonces Touya, al ver la indecisión de ambos, tomó a la chica del brazo y se la llevó con él. Genzo aun tenía a Lily tomada de la mano. Ella no lo soltó hasta que la distancia que Touya establecía entre ellos terminó por separarlos...

Un día de éstos se me va a acabar la paciencia.- murmuró Genzo, entre dientes.

Si yo fuera tú, desde hace mucho que le habría dado una buena paliza a mi hermano.- intervino Ken Wakashimazu, en esos instantes.

¿Qué se te ofrece, Wakashimazu? No estoy de ánimos...

Y no me sorprende. Lo que sí me extraña es que te estés dejando derrotar tan fácilmente...

¿De qué hablas?

Estás dejando que tu hermano se lleve a esa chica, de la cual evidentemente te has enamorado...

¿Y tú como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

Porque Hana me lo contó. Aunque ella no me dijo que tu hermano también estuviera interesado en ella...

Porque no lo está. Él va a casarse con Hotaru.

La verdad, lo dudo mucho.

¿Por qué?

Porque si estuviera enamorado como para casarse, no miraría a esa muchacha de la manera en como la mira...

Genzo ya no respondió. Sabía que Ken tenía razón. Touya quizás sí se había terminado por enamorar de Lily... Una duda asaltó a Genzo en esos momentos: ¿Y si Touya le pedía a Lily que fuese su amante? ¿Qué diría Lily?

Eso ya era demasiado... Genzo se sentía como una liga a la que estuvieran estirando hasta el extremo... Una liga que muy pronto reventaría...

Touya se llevó a Lily a la playa. Ella se zafó en cuanto pudo de su mano.

No sé ni por dónde empezar.- comenzó a decir él. Ella no respondió.- La verdad es que no me esperaba esto... Sé que ahora debes odiarme y no te culpo por eso... Me comporté como un auténtico desgraciado...

Hasta que dices algo que tiene sentido.- murmuró Lily.

Estás en todo tu derecho de estar enojada. Yo también lo estaría. Solo quiero que entiendas algo, quiero que me dejes explicarte...

¿Explicarme qué cosa? ¿El por qué jugaste conmigo?

No quise jugar así contigo. Es solo que cuando te vi... No pude evitarlo, deseé con toda mi alma que entraras en mi vida... Te veías tan hermosa... Y después, al conocerte, me di cuenta de que eras muy especial... Pero para ese entonces ya estaba comprometido... No sabía que hacer...

Y decidiste mentirme.- interrumpió Lily, en esos instantes.

Más o menos...

¿Y por qué te largaste sin decirme la verdad? Eso fue lo que más me dolió de todo esto...

Porque no pude romperte el corazón. No me atreví... .- Touya miró a Lily de una manera muy profunda.

¿Y esperas que te crea?

Te juro que esta vez no te estoy mintiendo... Por favor, dame una oportunidad...

¿Una oportunidad para qué?

Para demostrarte mi arrepentimiento...

¿De qué manera harás eso?

Invitándote a cenar.

¿Cómo dices? ¿Vas a invitarme a cenar aun cuando estás a pocos días de casarte? ¡No tienes vergüenza!.- Lily gritó, indignada.

Saldremos solo como amigos.- aclaró Touya.- Solo te pido que me concedas esta última velada... Por favor... Como favor especial por lo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros...

Lily miró detenidamente a Touya, tratando de encontrar la trampa. Pero por primera vez parecía no haber una... Por un momento, no supo qué responderle. Una parte de ella quería mandar al tipo a la goma, pero la otra ansiaba estar con él aunque fuera una última vez... Lily también pensó en Genzo. No sabía por qué, pero ella sentía que no sería correcto aceptar la invitación de Touya ahora que ya conocía a Genzo... Ésas eran locuras, ¿a Genzo por qué habría de importarle? En fin...

Como sea... .- gruñó Lily.- ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos a cenar?

Gracias, pequeña.- Touya sonrió.- No te arrepentirás... ¿Te parece bien mañana por la noche?

Uhm... De acuerdo...

Pasaré por ti a las nueve, ¿te parece bien?

Claro.

Muy bien. Entonces... .- Touya se acercó a Lily y la besó en la mejilla.- Hasta muy pronto...

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Lily lo vio irse. Meses atrás, ella hubiera suspirado al ver su espalda alejarse. Pero ahora, ya no le despertaba el mismo sentimiento...

Touya, por su parte, iba muy feliz. Había logrado evitar que Genzo se le declarara a Lily y además se había conseguido una cita con la chica. Ahora la cuestión estaba en lograr que su prometida no se diera cuenta de la situación...

Ya encontraría la manera de arreglar las cosas. Siempre las encontraba. Su plan malévolo era llevar a Lily a cenar y después convencerla de que se acostara con él. Eso arruinaría cualquier cosa que pudiera haber entre ella y Genzo... Y sobre Hotaru, bueno, el hotel era enorme así que bien podría convencerla de que se quedara a ver el espectáculo de noche que daban en uno de los restaurantes y llevarse a Lily a cenar a otro... Todo estaba planeado, las cosas no le podían salir mal... O eso era lo que él creía...

¡Touya!.- gritó Hotaru.- ¿Amor, en donde has estado?

Mi vida.- respondió Touya, con voz melosa.- Perdóname, pero he estado muy ocupado...

Ya veo... Me quedé esperándote a que pasaras en la mañana por mí para irnos a bucear...

¡Oh! Lo siento, lo olvidé. Tuve unos problemas con el actual novio de Hana y pues...

sí, algo así me comentó Genzo...

¿Le preguntaste a Genzo sobre mí?

Sí.

¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

Pues porque estaba preocupada por ti...

Más bien, lo hiciste porque no confías en mí...

Claro que no...

¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me estés vigilando!.- gritó Touya, muy indigando el infeliz.

¡Pero si yo no te estaba vigilando!.- Hotaru trató de arreglar las cosas.- Yo solo quería...

Tú solo querías asegurarte de que tu futuro maridito no anduviera de coqueto con otra. Es increíble que aun no confíes en mí... (Che Touya. ¿Quién va a confiar en él? ¬¬).

No digas eso... Perdóname...

No. Ahora estoy ofendido... .- Touya caminó unos pasos y le dio la espalda a Hotaru.

No, corazón, de verdad perdóname... .- Hotaru lo abrazó por la espalda.- No quise eso... De verdad que no... ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

¿Pues qué tal darme una noche libre?

¿Cómo dices?

Sí. Estamos por casarnos y ya ves que dicen que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda... ¿Qué te parece si mañana por la noche cada quien sale por su lado?

Eh... No sé...

O sea, la cosa es que sigues sin confiar en mí...

No, no es eso... Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres... Está bien...

Gracias, corazón.- Touya sonrió, con satisfacción.

Había logrado su propósito.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Alisse despertó a Lily con grandes aspavientos. La chilena había llegado a la habitación empapada y con arena pegada en todo el cuerpo, pero para gran sorpresa de la mexicana, Alisse se veía muy feliz. No quiso decirle a Lily lo que había pasado, pero le comentó que sus deseos de cometer venganza contra el desgraciado de Touya eran cada vez menores...

En fin, la cosa era que Alisse despertó a Lily muy de mañana.

¡Arriba, perezosa!.- gritó.- ¡Vamos, levántate ya que se hace tarde!

¿Tarde para qué?.- murmuró Lily, aun dormida.

¡Pues para irnos a X-caret!

¿Para irnos a dónde?.- Lily despertó de golpe.

¡A X-caret! ¡No podemos estar en Cancún y no visitar X-caret! Vamos, que se van a ir sin nosotros...

Aguanta. ¿Quiénes se van a ir sin nosotros?

Pues Taro, Tsubasa, Sanae, Ishizaki y compañía, y tu novio Wakabayashi, por supuesto. Y si te preguntas que cuál Wakabayashi, pues estoy hablando de Genzo, por supuesto.

¿Y por qué vamos a ir con ellos?

Porque ayer Ishizaki nos dijo a Taro y a mí que si queríamos ir y le dijimos que sí. Y pues pensé que te enojarías si te dejaba aquí sola y pues por eso le dije que tú también ibas. Por cierto que cuando Genzo supo esto también se apuntó...

Ahdio... ¿Y desde cuando estás tan interesada en turistear? Creí que solo te interesaba la venganza...

Ahhh, pues eso fue hasta que Tarito me convenció de que eso no era nada bueno...

Fue hasta ese momento cuando Lily notó algo...

¿Tarito? ¿Ya le dices así?.- preguntó, un tanto divertida.

Qué te importa.- dijo Alisse, por respuesta.

Lily soltó la carcajada. Aunque a regañadientes salió de la cama y se vistió. Alisse no dejaba de presionarla y de decirle que se apurara o que se irían sin ellas. Lily replicó que si le hubiera avisado desde la noche anterior ya estaría prevenida...

Al fin, después de lo que a Alisse la parecieron horas, ella y Lily bajaron al vestíbulo del hotel, en donde ya se encontraban el bullicioso grupo de japoneses que ya se habían convertido en sus amigos. Alisse inmediatamente se fue con Taro. Lily no supo qué otra cosa hacer y se fue con Genzo.

Hola.- lo saludó.- Buenos días.

Buenos días.- Genzo sonrió.

Perdona, creo que ayer no pudiste terminar de decirme lo que querías decirme...

Ahh... No te preocupes, no era nada importante...

¿Estás seguro?

Sí, no te preocupes. Y... ¿Para qué te quería Touya?

Ahhh... Para nada importante...

Genzo ya no insistió. Él sabía que Lily le ocultaba algo importante, así como ella sabía que lo mismo pasaba con él...

Lily se enteró muy pronto de que las personas que quisieran ir al tour de X-caret debían de haber pagado el día anterior. Ella pensó que tendría problemas dado que apenas y se había enterado de los planes de sus amigos hasta hacía tan solo media hora, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que su boleto ya estaba pagado.

¿Quién pagó?.- preguntó Lily, un tanto extrañada.- ¿Fuiste tú Alisse?

Nope, pero tengo prohibido decirte quién fue... .- contestó enigmáticamente la chilena.

Fue Genzo.- le susurró Sanae, al oído.- Él pagó pero no quiere que lo sepas porque no desea que le pagues tú a él.

Lily no dijo nada, pero prometió que algún día le pagaría ese dinero a Genzo, de alguna manera... Algún día le pagaría no solo eso, sino todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella...

Cuando el autobús que los llevaría al parque temático llegó, los jóvenes que esperaban subieron en tropel. Lily supuso que ella viajaría con Alisse, por lo que se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que la chilena ya se había acomodado con Misaki. Inmediatamente, Lily supo quien sería su pareja...

¡Qué suerte tienen los que no se bañan! ¿Verdad, Wakabayashi?.- gritó Urabe, desde el fondo.- Le va a tocar viajar con Lily...

Ahhh... Este... .- comenzó a decir Lily.

Ni modo, ya todos los demás asientos están ocupados.- terció Sanae, guiñándole un ojo.

Si te molesta, le pido a Misaki que se cambie de asiento.- sugirió Wakabayashi, muy cortésmente.

No, déjalo así, no me molesta.- contestó Lily, muy colorada.

Los dos se sentaron y se sonrieron el uno a la otra. Genzo decidió que sería en X-caret el sitio en donde él le confesaría a Lily sus sentimientos...

Pero bueno, este viaje no tendría chiste si no le pusiera un poquito de problemas... Antes de que el autobús partiera, subieron a bordo Hana y Ken. Detrás de ellos venía Kenji, quien casualmente andaba muy pegadito con una chica a quien Lily no conocía pero que evidentemente ella sí la conocía muy bien...

¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! ¿Tú eres Lily Del Valle?.- gritó la muchacha, muy emocionada.

Eh, sí... .- tartamudeó Lily, confundida.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres Lily Del Valle! ¡Eres Lily Del Valle!.- la chica no dejaba de gritar.

Ya cálmate, Kumi.- gritó Ishizaki.- Que pareces urraca...

¡Cállate tú, Ishizaki!.- gritó Kumi, muy enojada.

Vamos a sentarnos, después continúas atosigando a la novia de mi hermano... .- sugirió Kenji, haciendo que Genzo le lanzara una que otra mirada asesina.

El autobús estaba por partir (otra vez) pero nuevamente fue detenido por una pareja que llegó a la última hora. Todos se quedaron de una pieza al ver subir a Touya Wakabayashi, acompañado de su novia Hotaru...

Taro respingó, Alisse se atragantó con el agua que estaba tomando en esos momentos, Ken le mostró un puño a Touya, éste gruñó, Hotaru los miró a todos sin comprender, Hana soltó la carcajada, Kenji movió a cabeza de un lado a otro, Genzo se quedó atónito y Lily los miró con la boca abierta...

Sip. Habría problemas...


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18.**

¡Qué soberano lío!

Era lo que casi todos los presentes pensaban en su interior...

Alisse sintió el impulso de saltar y arañarle la cara a Touya. Lástima que esa vez no llevaba orina de perro con ella... Taro notó su inquietud y la tomó con fuerza de la mano. Ella lo miró. La mirada de los ojos de él era de determinación. Alisse se tranquilizó un poco y recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Taro.

Sanae y Tsubasa voltearon a verse entre sí para después mirar a Wakabayashi (a Genzo, con eso de que el autobús lleva a los cuatro Wakabayashi, ahora tengo que aclarar a cuál me refiero P). Éste nomás les lanzó una mirada llena de ironía.

Kenji miró primero a Touya y después a Genzo, para finalmente observar a Hotaru y a Lily. Pobres chicas. Ellas eran las que menos culpa tenían...

Hotaru no entendía nada de nada. Sintió la lluvia de miradas que todos les lanzaron a ella y a Touya cuando subieron al autobús, pero no sabía por qué de pronto se habían convertido en el centro de atención... Touya, por su parte, se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un berenjenal...

Hana trató de tranquilizar a Ken con un beso. Mejor no lo hubiera hecho, después ninguno de los dos se podía aguantar la burla que les hicieron Ishizaki y compañía.

Lily no supo ni qué pensar. No sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Su ex acababa de llegar con su prometida, y la propia Lily estaba en compañía del hermano. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la otra ex, o sea, Alisse, también iba a bordo. Pareciera que la vida la tentaba a cometer alguna locura...

¿Te sientes bien?.- le preguntó Genzo, en español.

¿Qué cosa? Pues la verdad es que en estos momentos me gustaría poder arrojarme por un acantilado. Preferiría un barranco pero creo que por aquí no hay... (respondió Lily, pesarosa.

Tranquila. Yo estoy contigo. No permitiré que cometas alguna barbaridad.

Gracias.- Lily sonrió. En esos momentos se dio cuenta de algo... .- Un momento... ¿Hablas español?

Sí, un poco. Mi acento es pésimo, como habrás notado, pero entiendo la mayor parte de las frases...

Válgame. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Porque nunca me preguntaste...

Chistoso. De haberlo sabido...

¿De haberlo sabido qué cosa?

Me hubiera cuidado más de lo que digo en este idioma... Se supone que solo lo hablo cuando no quiero que ustedes me entiendan...

Lo sé, por ese motivo no te dije que sé hablar español... .- Genzo sonrió divertido.

¡Qué malo eres!.- Lily le dio un codazo suave en las costillas.

Sí. Un verdadero desgraciado.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada. Lily sintió que el estrés dejaba poco a poco su cuerpo.

¿Y por qué aprendiste a hablar español?.- preguntó Lily, curiosa.

Porque me harté de que Tsubasa y Sanae hablaran en ese idioma cuando querían ocultarme algo.- respondió Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Qué metiche eres!

Nomás tantito.

El autobús había emprendido ya su marcha. Casi todos se habían tranquilizado, menos alguien... Touya no dejaba de mirar hacia el sitio en donde Genzo y Lily platicaban muy animadamente. Hotaru dormitaba recargada contra su pecho, de manera que no se dio cuenta de nada. Pero Touya estaba furioso. No le agradaba la manera en cómo se llevaban su ex y su hermano. Ambos se veían muy bien estando juntos y Lily reía de una manera tan natural... Ella nunca se rió así cuando salía con Touya...

Te ves algo cansada.- comentó Genzo, de pronto.

Es que estoy algo cansada.- respondió Lily.- No pude dormir bien anoche...

¿Y eso a qué se debió?

Pues... .- Lily no respondió, pero ni falta que hacía. Genzo conocía de sobra el motivo...

Duérmete un rato, aun nos falta mucho para llegar.- sugirió Genzo.

Lo haría, pero estos asientos me causan tortícolis.- se quejó Lily.

Recárgate contra mi hombro.

¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta?

Si me molestara no me ofrecería...

Gracias...

Lily, muy tímidamente, se recargó contra el hombro de Genzo. Él le pasó con suavidad el brazo por la espalda y la atrajo hacia él.

¡Ah!.- Lily gritó de la sorpresa.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Genzo, en voz baja.

Es que... Bueno...

No me digas que aun te da pena, después de que dormimos juntos una noche...

Jijiji. Bueno, eso es cierto... .- Lily se puso algo roja.

Pero ya no opuso resistencia. Se recargó bien contra Genzo y no tardó en quedarse dormida. A Touya le habría encantado ir y separarlos, pero entonces eso lo dejaría en evidencia frente a Hotaru...

Genzo recargó su barbilla contra la cabeza de Lily. Su cabello olía a flores... Los labios de él lo rozaron con suavidad... Genzo no permitiría que Touya le quitara a Lily. Ya se había hartado de comportarse condescendiente con su hermano. Pelearía con todo para evitar que la chica se convirtiera en la amante de su hermano...

Después de un rato, los jóvenes llegaron a su destino. X-caret está localizado a aproximadamente 56 Km. del aeropuerto Internacional de Cancún. Todos bajaron algo emocionados, el sitio se veía fabuloso...

Después de hacer el consabido lío para entrar al parque (pagar la entrada, colocarse las pulseras de identificación, hacer fila para entrar, etc.), los muchachos se reunieron para decidir qué harían primero.

Vamos al río subterráneo.- propuso Lily.- Tengo muchísimas ganas de nadar un rato.

¿Te volviste loca o qué?.- gritó Alisse.- ¡Yo no sé nadar!

No te preocupes, todos entran con chalecos salvavidas.- aclaró Kenji, quien hacía pocos días ya había ido a X-caret en compañía de Hotaru.

De todas maneras... ¿Y si me ahogo?.- la chilena estaba algo temerosa.

Eso no pasará, porque yo estaré contigo.- intervino Misaki.- No dejaré que nada te pase...

Lily y Genzo intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

Bueeeeeenoooooooooooooo. Pues ahí se ven. ¡Yo no me puedo quedar quieto en un sitio como éste!.- gritó Ishizaki, saltando como chango por todas partes.

Jajaja, hasta que Ishizaki encontró su lugar.- Urabe reía a carcajadas.

Sí, es que estamos en la jungla. Lugar en donde viven los simios... .- comentó Taki, riéndose también.

Pues pueden quedarse aquí charlando todo el día. Yo me voy a seguirlo.- dijo Yukari, corriendo detrás de Ryo. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo. (¿En qué momento subió Yukari al autobús? Bueno, imagínense que subió detrás de Kumi P).

¿Te animas entonces?.- le preguntó Lily a Alisse.- Vamos, no te pasará nada...

Pues... De acuerdo.- Alisse aceptó después de mirar a Taro.

A la entrada del río subterráneo, los jóvenes dejaron sus pertenencias quedándose únicamente con los trajes de baño (o en el caso de Lily, Alisse y Hana, los bikinis). Todos se pusieron los chalecos salvavidas y se dirigieron al río en cuestión. Ishizaki se lanzó al agua cual chango enloquecido, provocando que las piedras del fondo le rasparan las rodillas, lo que le valió una lluvia de risas entre los espectadores. Alisse, Taro, Lily y Genzo fueron los últimos en entrar. Delante de ellos Hotaru y Touya se alistaban para entrar al agua. Alisse estuvo tentadísima de darle una patada a Touya en la espalda y arrojarlo al río con todo y Hotaru, pero Genzo la detuvo jalándola del brazo. Lily quiso hacer lo mismo pero se conformó con darle un buen golpe en la nuca con su chaleco salvavidas al desgraciado Touya.

¡Ups! Perdón.- se disculpó la mexicana.

Hotaru la miró con extrañeza, al tiempo que Alisse y Taro soltaban la carcajada. Genzo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Taro y Genzo pensaron que lo mejor sería dejar que Touya y Hotaru se adelantaran un poco, porque lo más seguro sería que Alisse y Lily intentaran ahogar al susodicho en el agua, de manera que Taro se sentó en las escaleras que bajaban hasta el río y por las cuales todos habían entrado al agua, tapando así la pasada.

Date prisa.- refunfuñó Alisse.

¿Cuál es la urgencia?.- preguntó Taro, ajustándose el chaleco con toda la parsimonia del mundo.- Pensé que no te entusiasmaba el agua...

Acaba de una buena vez, Misaki.- gruñó Lily.- Que si no te arrojo al agua con todo y tu lentitud de tortuga con flojera...

Ya, ya. Qué carácter.- Taro al fin se lanzó al agua.- Ven aquí, pequeña.- le dijo a Alisse al tiempo que estiraba los brazos hacia ella.

Supongo que te habla a ti.- le susurró Lily a Alisse en el oído.

Uhm... .- gruñó Alisse.- Creo que mejor no entro...

¿Qué no te morías de ganas de entrar?.- se burló Genzo.- No seas cobarde, Farfán.

No molestes, Wakabayashi número tres.- protestó Alisse.- Como tú eres muy alto no te preocupas por ahogarte...

¿Wakabayashi número tres?.- preguntó Lily, extrañada.

Sip. Tu Genzo es el Wakabayashi número tres, así como Kenji es el número dos y Touya es el número uno.

Y Hana sería la número cuatro.- completó Taro.

Exactamente.

¡Mira qué buena idea! Nunca se me ocurrió ponerles número.- Lily se rió con muchas ganas.

Ya, deja de hacerte la tonta, Farfán.- replicó Genzo.- Y entra de una buena vez al agua o yo mismo te arrojo.

Ni se te ocurra.- Alisse le lanzó una mirada fiera al portero, segundos antes de entrar con cierto temor al río.

Misaki inmediatamente la abrazó. Alisse le echó los brazos al cuello con fuerza.

Tranquila, no dejaré que nada te pase.- susurró Misaki.- Yo te cuidaré...

Con tanta miel me voy a volver diabética.- gritó Lily.- Par de cursis.

Ya cállate.- le gritó Alisse.

Lily entró al agua y Genzo la siguió. La corriente estaba más fuerte de lo que Lily esperaba y por reflejo se agarró a Genzo. Éste no dijo nada, solo sonrió y la tomó por la cintura.

¿Tú también le tienes miedo al agua?.- preguntó, algo divertido.

No tanto como Alisse, pero sí un poquito.- respondió Lily, respirando algo agitada.

A pesar de los temores de Alisse, el paseo en río fue muy divertido e interesante. La verdad era que el río no era muy profundo y las chicas alcanzaban a tocar fondo en ciertas zonas, aunque hubo otras en donde de plano poco les faltó para gritar, pues al pasar por las cuevas la visibilidad era tan escasa que de plano no sabían ni por dónde estaba la salida. Afortunadamente, Genzo y Taro siempre estuvieron ahí para poner calma, aunque quizás en el fondo ellos también se sintieron un poco temerosos... Kenji iba acompañando a Kumi, quien por cierto a cada rato se colgaba de su brazo, pretextando que se sentía temerosa... Ken y Hana iban muy felices dándose besos a cada rato, haciendo que Touya gruñera y lanzara palabras en japonés, aunque no se atrevía a decirles nada, muy seguramente debido a la paliza que le propinó el portero karateca días atrás.

Lily y Alisse iban con deseos de ahogar a Touya o de estrellarlo contra las piedras, pero se aguantaron. Sin embargo, tuvieron su desquite cuando la corriente arrastró a Touya y lo estrelló contra las ramas de unos árboles, las cuales le hicieron varios rasguños en los brazos y espalda. No eran nada graves, pero al tipo le arderían horrible con la sal del mar... Por cierto que, "accidentalmente", Lily jaló el cabello negro de Hotaru con mucha fuerza. Ella dijo que se confundió y que pensó que se trataba de una rama... Alisse se rió con muchas ganas y lamentó no haber podido hacer lo mismo. Genzo torció la boca y Taro nomás elevó sus ojos al cielo...

Al salir del río, todos iban felices. Alisse confesó que le había gustado bastante a pesar de que en algunas partes sintió que la corriente se la llevaría. Después de recoger sus pertenencias (el parque guarda tus objetos personales mientras estás en el río) los muchachos decidieron tomar su camino cada uno. Kenji y Kumi irían al acuario, Hana y Ken irían al tour selvático, Tsubasa y Sanae visitaría el mariposario mientras que Taro y Alisse se irían a comer. Ishizaki y el resto, incluida Yukari, se meterían un rato al mar. Lily expresó su deseo de ir a ver los delfines y Hotaru dijo que a ella le gustaría hacer lo mismo. Genzo y Touya las acompañarían, por supuesto.

Después de mucho rato de ver a los delfines, a Lily le entraron muchísimos deseos de entrar a nadar con ellos, pero estaba la pequeña cuestión llamada dinero... Cobraban 150 dólares por persona y evidentemente ella no tenía esa cantidad...

Ojalá me hubiera venido preparada... .- musitó Lily.- No traje casi nada de dinero para este viaje...

¿Y tus tarjetas de crédito?.- preguntó Genzo, con algo de ingenuidad.

Por favor. Nomás tengo una y está confiscada...

¿Y eso?

Por sobregirarla.- Lily rió y Genzo con ella.

Ya veo... ¿Y si me ofrezco a pagarte el boleto?

¿Qué cosa? No, no podría...

¿Por qué no? Considéralo un regalo...

No, no podría...

¿Y si yo entro contigo?

Bueno... Pero solo si me dejas pagártelo a largo plazo... Muy largo plazo...

Jajaja. De acuerdo.

Así que Lily y Genzo se fueron a nadar con los delfines. Hotaru y Touya simplemente los observaban.

Se ven bien juntos.- comentó Hotaru.- ¿No crees?

Uhm.- gruñó Touya.

¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo molesto...

Nada. Es solo que creo que ella no debería de estar con él...

¿Y por qué piensas eso?

Porque Genzo no se la merece.- Touya apretó los puños.

Hotaru no respondió, solo miró a su futuro esposo con tristeza. No le había gustado la mirada que él puso al expresar lo anteriormente dicho...

**Notas:**

Bueno, una de las atracciones de X-caret es el río subterráneo, al cual entras con chalecos salvavidas y dejas que la corriente te lleve a pasear por todo el parque. Es chidísimo entrar ahí, de vez en cuando te topas con uno que otro pececillo, aunque la piedras lo dejan a uno con los pies en carne viva...

Uhm, bueno, hay muchísimas cosas qué hacer en X-caret... Tendrían que ir para conocerlas P.


	19. Capítulo 19

Dulce Venganza (Lily para Genzo y Alisse para Taro).

**Capítulo 19.**

Lily y Genzo eran felices como lombrices nadando con los delfines. Uno de ellos se había prendido de la chica y no dejaba de hacer monerías para llamar su atención. Dejó que Lily se le colgara para llevarla a nadar y le dio un par de besitos muy coquetos, haciendo que la chica se riera con muchas ganas. Lily se veía muy feliz y eso satisfacía enormemente a Genzo. Había pensado que la presencia de Touya y de Hotaru entristecerían a la muchacha pero al parecer eso no había impedido que Lily disfrutara de las maravillas de X-caret.

¡Mil gracias!.- expresó Lily, muy feliz, cuando salieron de la piscina en donde estaban los delfines.- Esto nunca lo olvidaré. Algún día te pagaré con creces lo que has hecho por mí...

No tienes que hacerlo. Me basta con verte feliz.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Uhm, me muero de hambre, vamos a comer.

Muy bien.

Lily y Genzo se dirigieron al primer restaurante que vieron, el cual estaba localizado a un lado de una de las caletas en donde se podía snorkelear. La vista era hermosa y la brisa del mar les acariciaba el rostro. En el mismo sitio se encontraron con Alisse y Misaki, quienes se veían algo más alegres que lo usual...

¡Hola!.- gritó Taro, muy contento.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere el Seguro Social?

¡Saluuuuuuuud!.- respondió Alisse, muy feliz también.

Lily y Genzo los miraron con cara de: "hello con tu hello...".

¿Qué rayos les pasa?.- preguntó Lily, aguantándose la carcajada.

¡Nadaaaaaa! ¡Nomás somos felices como lombrices!.- gritó Alisse. Lily alcanzó a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Oye... ¿Andas jarra?.- preguntó Lily, en español.

¿Qué si ando qué?.- Alisse se extrañó.

Jarra. Happy. Beoda. Ebria. Como cola de perro. Hasta las chanclas.- contestó Lily, haciendo que Genzo sonriera.

¡Ahhhhhh! Nope, nomás estamos un poquitín tomados... .- contestó Alisse, riéndose como histérica. Genzo no aguantó más y se rió también.- Es que aquí el vino tinto es delicioso...

¡Vámonos, Alisse, mi amoooooooor! Hay que ir a ver a las tortugas cuando les dan de comer... .- gritó Misaki, de pronto.

¡Síiiiiii! A ver si conseguimos convencer a los guardianes del parque de que las alimenten con Touya a la parrilla...

Alisse y Taro salieron del restaurante. Afortunadamente, solo Lily y Genzo se habían dado cuenta de su estado...

¿Crees que sea prudente el dejarlos ir así?.- preguntó Lily, algo preocupada.

No creo que les pase nada, no están tan ebrios... .- contestó Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros.- Por cierto que la respuesta que dio Alisse fue la misma que tú me diste la otra noche que andabas ebria...

¿Cuál respuesta?

La de que "nomás están un poquitín tomados".

Ahhh.- Lily se puso rojísima y le dieron muchas ganas de arrojarse a la caleta o de ofrecerse ella misma como alimento de tortuga... .- ¿Te contesté eso?

Sí. Esa fue la respuesta que me diste cuando te pregunté que si estabas ebria...

¡Válgame! ¡Pero qué vergüenza!

No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Nomás yo lo escuché y ya no lo recordaba...

Genzo le guiñó un ojo a Lily, haciendo que ella se pusiera más colorada todavía.

Por fin les llevaron lo que habían ordenado. La comida era exquisita y la naranjada era un elíxir divino. "Comida paradisíaca", pensó Lily, "Nunca he comido nada más delicioso en mi vida...".

¿Qué le ponen a la comida aquí?.- preguntó Genzo.- Creo que nunca había probado algo tan rico.

No tengo idea. Hemos de estar en el paraíso.- respondió Lily.

Y ni hablar del postre. Dejó a ambos muchachos flotando en un limbo de dicha (y nomás con un postre...). Aunque al final, la cuenta era tan elevada que Lily quería vomitar todo lo que había comido para no tener que pagar tanto...

No manches. La comida aquí es carísima. Está bien que es deliciosa pero a esos precios... ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿La bendición Papal? ¿Te volverás más joven o más guapo si te la comes?.- se quejó Lily, en voz baja.

Quizás comimos animales en peligro de extinción.- bromeó Genzo.- No te preocupes por la cuenta, yo pago.

No inventes. Ya es demasiado lo que te debo: el boleto de entrada, el nado con delfines, la comida...

Algún día te lo he de cobrar a mi manera.- Genzo miró a Lily de una manera diferente, como con deseo. Lily volvió a ponerse muy roja, pero deseó que ojalá y en verdad él quisiera cobrárselas todas después...

Lily y Genzo ya no se encontraron a nadie después de salir del restaurante, cosa que no les pareció extraña dado que el sitio era muy grande. Decidieron realizar el tour selvático, para "bajar la comida". En un tramo del recorrido se toparon con Ishizaki, Yukari, Urabe, el cuarteto Shutetsu, Sanae y Tsubasa. Kenji y Kumi también iban con ellos, pero iban tan acaramelados que no se dieron de cuenta de su presencia y continuaron con su camino.

¡Vaya! Hasta que los vemos.- comentó Ishizaki, sonriendo con picardía.- Ya pensábamos que se habían ido a lo oscurito...

Cállate, Ishizaki.- gruñó Genzo.- No molestes.

Además, todavía no se pone oscuro.- observó Urabe, riéndose a carcajadas. Lily quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Creo que a ti no te conozco.- intervino Yukari, para evitar más comentarios incómodos.- Yo soy Yukari Nishimoto. Tú eres Lily Del Valle, ¿cierto?

¿Me conoces?.- preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

Claro. Eres una de mis escritoras favoritas. Algún día me tienes que autografiar un libro tuyo.- Yukari sonrió.

Muchas gracias.- Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Cuál es tu favorito? Perdón, creo que esa fue una pregunta muy engreída...

Para nada. Todos me gustan mucho, pero en definitiva "Róbate mi corazón" se lleva las palmas.

¿Eso crees?

Claro. Me encantó el final, fue un giro inesperado... ¿En qué te inspiras para escribir?

Ah. Pues muchas veces uso experiencias propias y en otras simplemente me basta una idea para pensar en una historia...

Mientras tanto, Ishizaki y Urabe seguían burlándose de Wakabayashi (Genzo). Éste tenía deseos de agarrar una liana y colgarlos de un árbol... Tsubasa sonrió al verlos a todos.

_En el mar, la vida es más sabrosa..._ .- comenzó a cantar Tsubasa, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

¿Qué cantas?.- preguntó Kisugi, extrañado.

Una canción que escuché por ahí. Creo que es verdad lo que dice... .- respondió Tsubasa, sonriendo.

¡Ésa es mi canción!.- gritó Ishizaki.

Jajaja, para nada. Tu canción es la que dice: _Las manos hacia abajo, las manos hacia arriba, y como los gorilas, todos caminamos... _.- cantó Urabe.

¡El baile del gorila!.- Lily soltó la carcajada.

¿Me estás diciendo que soy un gorila?.- increpó Ishizaki a Urabe.

¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?

¡Oye!

Ishizaki intentó golpear a Urabe, pero éste salió huyendo. Ishizaki lo persiguió como el loco gorila que era. El cuarteto Shutetsu los siguió, armando escándalo. Yukari salió detrás de ellos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Los cuatro restantes los miraron divertidos.

Se nota que se llevan muy bien.- habló Lily, con algo de envidia.- Se nota que se tienen mucho aprecio.

Por supuesto.- Tsubasa también sonrió.

¿Y qué tal les ha parecido X-caret?

Hermoso.- respondió Sanae.- Aunque enorme. Hemos visitado muchos lugares y estoy segura de que no llevamos ni la mitad...

Lo que me recuerda que debemos seguir adelante.- intervino Tsubasa, haciéndole una señal muy obvia a Sanae.- Vámonos, querida.

Nos veremos después.- se despidió Sanae.

Hasta pronto.- contestaron Lily y Genzo.

Se ven muy bien juntos.- comentó Lily, al verlos alejarse.- Se nota que son un matrimonio feliz.

Así es, aunque tuvieron que pasar años para que Tsubasa se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por Anego... .- respondió Genzo, pensativo.

¿En serio?

Sí. Él es muy despistado...

Ahhh...

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. La tranquilidad invadió el trozo de selva en el cual se encontraban. La luz del sol se colaba a través de las ramas de los árboles. Se escuchaba el susurro suave de los insectos... Lily sintió en su interior mucha paz...

Lily, quiero decirte algo.- dijo Genzo de pronto, acercándose a la muchacha.

¿Qué cosa?

Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo.- Genzo tomó a la chica por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Lily respingó pero no se separó de él.- Debí haberte dicho desde hace mucho que por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...

¿Qué cosa?.- el corazón de Lily comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

Que no dejo de pensar en ti. Desde hace mucho que he deseado decírtelo pero el saber que aun sientes algo por mi hermano me detenía porque no deseaba confundirte más. Pero ahora debo decirte que yo te a...

De pronto, una guacamaya pasó volando sobre ellos, lanzando un chillido tan fuerte que los espantó a ambos e hizo que se separaran. Genzo soltó una maldición, pues al separarse de Lily se golpeó accidentalmente contra un árbol, rasguñándose levemente un hombro.

¿Estás bien?.- inquirió Lily.

Sí, no es nada.- respondió él, revisándose el hombro.- Vi un arroyo por aquí cerca, voy a echarme un poco de agua... Espérame aquí.

Como gustes.

Lily se quedó admirando la belleza del lugar. De pronto se dio cuenta de que hacia ella se dirigía Touya, aparentemente muy molesto.

¿Qué crees que haces?.- inquirió el hombre, tomando a Lily del brazo con mucha fuerza, lastimándola.

¡Suéltame, me lastimas!.- gritó Lily.

¡No voy a dejar que te burles así de mí!

¿Qué yo me estoy burlando de ti? ¡Cómo te atreves!

¿Cómo te atreves tú a enamorar a mi hermano?

¿Qué cosa?

¡Te he visto con él! ¡No te atrevas a negármelo! ¡Sé que él te ha hablado de amor!

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y aunque así fuera eso no te importa!

¡Tú eres mía!.- gritó Touya, lastimando aun más a Lily. Ella gritó.

¡Suéltala!.- gritó Genzo, jalando a Touya por la camisa, haciendo que éste soltara a la chica.- Si la lastimas otra vez te juro que esta vez no responderé.

No te vas a salir con la tuya. Bien sabes que esta chica es mía.- Touya miró a su hermano con rabia.

Ella no te pertenece. No es ningún objeto con el cual puedas jugar cuando se te antoje.- Genzo encaró a su hermano.- Desde hace mucho tiempo que debí de ponerle un alto a tus abusos...

Quiero ver que lo intentes.

Genzo apretó los puños. Touya se puso a la defensiva. Parecía que en cualquier momento se liarían a golpes. Lily los miraba aterrada... Genzo al fin rompió la barrera que lo detenía y le dio un izquierdazo a su hermano en la mandíbula. Éste se levantó y atacó a Genzo, pero él fácilmente esquivó el golpe. Iba a Genzo a devolver el ataque cuando un grito lo detuvo.

¡Genzo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- era Hotaru.

Genzo detuvo su brazo. Touya se irguió lo más derecho que pudo. Lily miró a la japonesa con cara de espanto.

Ya nos cayó el chahuistle.- murmuró Lily, en español.

¿Por qué estás golpeando a Touya? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- volvió a gritar Hotaru.- ¿Por qué se están peleando?

Nadie pudo responder. Hotaru miró a ambos hombres, quienes aun estaban fúricos y después volteó a ver a Lily, quien se sobaba el brazo, muy adolorida. Hotaru ella una chica ingenua, pero no era tonta...

¿Se están pelando por ella?.- preguntó, muy seria.

Por supuesto que no.- respondió Touya, rápidamente.- Lo que pasa es que Lily se asustó por una serpiente y se me colgó del cuello, Genzo nos vio y se molestó y vino y me golpeó así sin más.

¡Eso no es verdad!.- gritó Lily, iracunda.- ¡Maldito mentiroso de mierd...!

Más vale que te retractes de esa mentira.- Genzo habló tan fríamente que hasta Hotaru se sintió asustada.- Bien sabes que eso no fue lo que pasó. Dile a Hotaru la verdad.

No sé de que me hablas.- Touya miró a su hermano, mirándolo con cara de: "No me estarás hablando en serio...".

Bien que lo sabes. Eso no fue lo que pasó. Dile la verdad a Hotaru.

Para mí eso fue lo que pasó y punto. No me harán decir lo contrario.

Touya se alejó por donde vino. Hotaru miró primero a Genzo, luego a Lily y después a su prometido. Y se percató de que era éste último el que mentía...

**Notas:**

_En el mar, la vida es más sabrosa_, es una canción súper conocida, pero... ¿Me creerán que no sé quién la canta? P.

_El baile del gorila_, es interpretada por Melody.

En verdad, en verdad. La comida en X-caret es deliciosísima. Lo más sabroso que he probado en mi vida...

Lily de Wakabayashi.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20.**

Hotaru ya no dijo nada más. Solo agachó la cabeza y se marchó detrás de Touya. Lily sintió algo de lástima por ella...

Es increíble, no puedo creer que Touya sea tan infeliz.- murmuró Genzo, enojadísimo, apretando los puños.- Ya lo desconozco... No puedo creer que sea mi hermano...

¿Siempre ha sido así?.- preguntó Lily, en voz baja.

¿Tan infeliz? No, no era así. No sé que fue lo que le pasó...

Uhm...

Ambos se quedaron varios minutos en silencio. Lily de pronto recordó algo...

¿Qué querías decirme?.- inquirió Lily.- Hace rato, cuando nos asustó la guacamaya...

¡Ah! Te lo diré en otra ocasión... .- respondió Genzo, algo alicaído.- Creo que éste no es el momento adecuado...

¡Ah! Bueno... .- Lily se veía algo desilusionada.

Con un poco menos de ánimo, Lily y Genzo terminaron el tour. Después se subieron a la torre panorámica para observar la más bella vista aérea de Cancún y sus alrededores. De ahí se fueron al acuario y ya de paso se acercaron a ver cómo alimentaban a las tortugas. Ahí se encontraron a Alisse y a Taro, quienes se veían menos ebrios y más tranquilos... Touya y Hotaru también se encontraban en las cercanías...

¡Lily!.- gritó Alisse.- Hasta que te veo, has andado medio perdida...

Y no soy la única... .- observó Lily.- ¿Qué tanto has andado haciendo?

Disfrutando de la vida.- Alisse se encogió de hombros.- Y esperando a que alimenten a las tortugas...

Creí que eso lo habían hecho hacía al menos una hora... .- observó Genzo.

Es que nos sentíamos algo mareados y nos fuimos a descansar a las hamacas.- contestó Taro, poniéndose algo rojo.

Jajaja. ¿Por qué será?.- Lily rió.

Lástima que no pudimos convencer a los guardias de que les dieran a Touya a las tortugas para que se lo comieran vivo... .- comentó Alisse, con desgana.

Menos mal. Imagínate, pobres tortugas... .- hizo notar Lily.

Par de chistosas.- murmuró Genzo.- Recuerden que sigue siendo mi hermano...

Con todo respeto, Wakabayashi número tres: ¿Touya no será adoptado? .- preguntó Alisse.

Igual y sí...

Touya y Hotaru estaban a una prudente distancia de ellos; se encontraban mucho más cerca del sitio de en donde se alimentaba a las tortugas, de manera que los otros cuatro se cambiaron de lugar para quedar más cerca de los primeros. Touya le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Lily, haciendo que ésta se pusiera muy incómoda. Genzo quiso interponerse entre ellos pero ella no se lo permitió. No quería que Genzo volviera a pelearse con su hermano...

Voy a arreglar cuentas de una vez... .- murmuraba Genzo.

No. ¿Para qué haces escándalo? Déjalo así... .- suplicaba Lily.

De pronto, Touya se acercó con paso decidido a la mexicana, como si quisiera tomarla del brazo y llevársela con él. Pero Lily estaba preparada. Tomó el brazo extendido del joven y lo lanzó con mucha fuerza hacia la piscina de las tortugas. Touya cayó en medio de una lluvia de escarnios y burlas de los espectadores. Las tortugas se dirigieron hacia él y comenzaron a usarlo de juguete. Un par de tortugas le hicieron unas cuantas caricias un tanto cuanto babosas... Alisse, Genzo y Taro se reían a carcajadas. Lily miraba la escena con mucha satisfacción. Incluso Hotaru esbozó una sonrisa...

Ya cerca de las seis de la tarde, el guía de turistas les preguntó a los jóvenes que si deseaban quedarse al espectáculo nocturno que X-caret ofrecía a todos los turistas. Venía incluido en el boleto y era algo que no se podían perder, según decían. Trataba sobre las maravillas que México le podía ofrecer al mundo, incluyendo una demostración en vivo del famoso juego de pelota que jugaban los habitantes prehispánicos. El espectáculo comenzaba a las siete y se acababa a las nueve. Por una módica cantidad de dinero extra, se podía incluir una deliciosa cena. Alisse y Taro inmediatamente aceptaron quedarse al show, gustosos. A Genzo también le gustó la idea y se preguntó si Lily aceptaría quedarse con él...

Yo no acepto, gracias. Ya tengo planes para el día de hoy.- dijo Touya, mirando de reojo a Lily.

¿Cuáles planes?.- preguntó Hotaru.

¿No recuerdas que te pedí que por esta noche no estuviésemos juntos para evitar la mala suerte? Pues hice planes para ir a tomar una copa con unos amigos...

Ahhh...

Pues a mí me gustaría mucho quedarme.- dijo Lily, con firmeza.- Suena muy bien.

¡Ah!.- Touya respingó.- ¿Estás segura?

Plenamente.

¿Quieres compartir conmigo la cena?.- preguntó Genzo, inmediatamente.- Es para dos y yo de todos modos pensaba pagar una para mí...

Jajaja, ya con esto te deberé poco menos que la vida... Acepto gustosa.- Lily sonrió.

Touya los miró a ambos con desconcierto. Se le habían echo agua los planes...

Yo también me quedo.- dijo Hotaru.- En vista de que tú ya tienes planes, pues yo también haré los míos...

¡Ah! Cambié de parecer, quizás quieras... .- comenzó a decir Touya, pero ella ya no lo escuchó.

Aunque yo no pagaré la cena.- confirmó Hotaru.- Pero me quedaré al espectáculo.

Como quieras...

El resto de los presentes (ya saben, Tsubasa, Sanae y compañía) también aceptaron quedarse al show, de manera que Touya tendría que regresarse solo...

El espectáculo fue algo increíble. Fue cosa del otro mundo. Fue mágico. Fue único. Fue especial. Cada acto los envolvió con su magia. Ninguno quería que el espectáculo terminara... Era tan bello que al final Lily tenía lágrimas en los ojos... Se sentía tan orgullosa de sus raíces...

Genzo la miraba de vez en cuando, a través de la luz de las velas, ignorando el maravilloso espectáculo. Lily le parecía un espectáculo mucho más maravilloso y mágico... Él la amaba... Deseaba hacerla su esposa... No importaba que llevara poco tiempo de conocerla... Ella era lo que siempre había estado buscando... Lucharía hasta el final por su amor...

Lily, en algún momento, volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y una mirada de admiración. Se sentía tan segura estando con él... Se sentía tan... Feliz...

Él se percató de su mirada y volteó. Ambos se sonrieron. Fue un momento especial...

Taro le tomó la mano a Alisse con suavidad, titubeando un poco, temiendo su reacción. Pero ella no lo soltó. No volteó a verlo, no le dijo nada. Pero no lo soltó.

Al final, mexicanos y extranjeros tenían el corazón lleno de gozo. El espectáculo de X-caret era algo que les había iluminado la vida...

¡Fue algo hermoso!.- comentó Sanae, muy feliz.

Sí. Algo mágico y especial.- coincidió Yukari.

¡Fue increíble!.- gritó Kumi.

¿Se imaginan lo que nos hubiésemos perdido si no nos hubiéramos quedado?.- inquirió Kenji, tomando a Kumi de la cintura. Sanae y Yukari enarcaron una ceja, intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

Lily y Genzo caminaban un poco más adelante que ellos, comentando el show. Comenzaba a hacer frío y Lily no llevaba puesto más que su bikini y un pareo largo. Se apretó los brazos discretamente.

¿Tienes frío?.- preguntó Genzo.

Un poco... .- Lily asintió.

Genzo se acercó y la abrazó con suavidad.

Espero que así te sientas mejor.- comentó.

Sí. Mucho mejor.- Lily sonrió y se recargó contra él.

Espero que esos dos terminen por ser pareja.- dijo Yukari.- Se ven tan bien juntos...

Uhm. Eso pasará si el hermano no se interpone... .- gruñó Sanae.

Ya en el autobús, Lily volvió a quedarse dormida entre los brazos de Genzo... Y tuvo un sueño extraño... Se veía a sí misma caminando por un corredor muy largo en compañía de Touya. Por momentos, la cara de él quedaba oculta por tinieblas y ella no podía verle el rostro... Al final del corredor había una puerta. Touya llegaba y la abría. Y detrás de ella, se encontraba Genzo, con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa...

Lily despertó casi cuando llegaron al hotel, un tanto sobresaltada. ¿Por qué habría tenido ese sueño? ¿Y qué significaba?

Touya, mientras tanto, llevaba ya más de 2 horas embriagándose en el bar. No había conseguido que Lily se acostara con él esa noche. Ella había preferido quedarse al lado de Genzo en vez de ir a su cita con él. Y eso le dolía sobremanera...

¿Y a ti que te pasa, galán?.- le preguntó otro tipo, tan ebrio como él.

Nada.- gruñó Touya.

Es una mujer la que te tiene así, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo sabes?

Cuando un hombre bebe de la manera en como tú lo haces solo puede ser por una mujer...

Pues sí. Tienes razón. Es una maldita mujer la que me tiene así...

Lo sabía...

Y lo peor del caso es que estoy a punto de casarme...

¿Cómo? ¿Te embriagas porque vas a casarte? Bueno, no te culpo, aunque yo creí que te embriagabas porque ella te había rechazado...

Y así fue.- corroboró Touya.- Ella me cambió por mi hermano. Y sí voy a casarme, pero con otra mujer...

¡Ah, qué bárbaro! Traes a dos mujeres tras de ti...

Sí. Y soy un soberano idiota. Si me hubiese dado cuenta antes de que amo a Lily con todas mis fuerzas hacía mucho que hubiera terminado mi compromiso con Hotaru...

Era la verdad. Ya no ganaba nada con seguirlo negando. Touya estaba enamorado de Lily... Se dio cuenta cuando de eso cuando ella aceptó quedarse al lado de Genzo...

Pero haría un último intento. Buscaría una última oportunidad. Le diría a Lily lo que sentía y le pediría perdón por sus malas jugadas. Le pediría que aceptara volver con él y, de ser así, inmediatamente rompería con Hotaru. Pero si Lily lo rechazaba... Entonces ya nada le importaría, la haría suya a como diera lugar... Por las buenas o por las malas... No dejaría que Genzo se quedara con ella...

Touya se dirigió a la habitación 1717 para buscar a Lily. Tocó a la puerta y esperó a que abrieran. Lily lo hizo y se sorprendió muchísimo al verlo, como era de esperarse...

¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya no saldríamos... .- le dijo.

Sí, lo sé. Me rechazaste para quedarte al lado de mi hermano.- murmuró Touya.- Pero no me importa. Solo vengo a pedirte otra oportunidad...

¿Otra oportunidad de qué?.- inquirió Lily.

De dejarme explicarte lo que pasó.

Ah... Touya, creo que eso ya no tiene mucho caso...

Por favor, te lo pido. Te lo suplico. Dame otra oportunidad...

¿Para qué? Mejor dejemos las cosas así. Tu estás por casarte, eh... No sé cuando...

Pasado mañana.

Ahí está. ¿Para qué crearnos más líos? Mejor me marcho de Cancún sin hacer escándalo, para que tú seas feliz con Hotaru...

¡NO! ¡YO NO SERÉ FELIZ SI NO ESTOY A TU LADO!.- gritó Touya, sorprendiendo enormemente a Lily.- ¡POR FAVOR, DAME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD!

Lily miró a Touya por mucho rato, tratando de descubrir si hablaba en serio o no... Notó, evidentemente, que el tipo estaba extremadamente ebrio, pero por ahí decían que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad...

Por favor. Por favor. Recuerda lo bien que nos la pasábamos juntos... .- murmuraba Touya.- Déjame arreglarlo todo...

Está bien.- concedió Lily, quizás por lástima, quizás por curiosidad.- Pero será la última vez. Aunque te advierto que quizás no logres nada...

¡Gracias! ¡No te arrepentirás!.- gritó Touya.- Mi amor, mi querida Lily...

Genzo miraba la escena a pocos metros. Ya había presentido que Touya no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y su instinto no le falló... Pero esta vez un rayo de esperanza iluminaba el negro panorama: Lily tenía pintando en sus ojos el rechazo hacia su hermano.

**Notas:**

¡Créanme, créanme! ¡El espectáculo nocturno de X-caret es algo verdaderamente hermoso! Cuando lo vi me dio muchísimo orgullo de ser mexicana... No pude contener las lágrimas... Cursi que soy U

¡Pronto! ¡El gran final!


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21.**

Un día. Solo un día faltaba para la boda de Hotaru y Touya. El hotel estaba listo ya, se había construido un altar especial en una de las zonas más bellas, lugar en donde ambos jóvenes se jurarían amor eterno... Quizás...

Hotaru, sola en la habitación del hotel, se debatía consigo misma. En los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que su prometido tenía una faceta que ella no le había conocido hasta entonces... Faceta que salió a la superficie con la presencia de Lily Del Valle...

Hotaru no era tonta. Solo un poco ingenua (o más bien, muy ingenua), pero aun así ella presentía que entre Touya y Lily había ocurrido algo, quizás habían salido juntos o algo así. Pero esta teoría no terminaba por convencer a Hotaru dado que parecía que Lily más bien estaba loca de amor por Genzo...

Hotaru no soportó estar encerrada por más tiempo, así que salió a caminar. En el bar de playa tomó asiento en la barra y pidió una bebida. Continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto alguien se sentó a su lado y ordenó un vaso de vino tinto...

Alisse no se dio cuenta de que se había sentado a un lado de Hotaru hasta que ella le dirigió la palabra. La chilena respingó para sus adentros, no se esperaba este encuentro preparado por el destino...

¡Hola!.- saludó Hotaru.- ¿Tú eres la novia de Taro Misaki, verdad?

Este... .- Alisse titubeó.- Pues así como la novia, no exactamente, pero sí soy su amiga...

Creo que nunca he hablado contigo... Ni tampoco con la novia de Genzo... .- insinuó Hotaru, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿La novia de Genzo Wakabayashi? ¿Te refieres a Lily?

Sí, creo que así se llama ella.

Ahhh, pues creo que ella tampoco es su novia...

¿En serio? Como siempre andan juntos pensé que sí lo eran...

Pues deberían de serlo, pero Lily es tan terca... .- contestó Alisse, mordiéndose la lengua.

Uhm... Oye... ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

Depende...

Sobre esa chica Lily... ¿Sabes si entre ella y Touya, mi prometido, hay o hubo alguna especie de relación?

Alisse no contestó. Semanas atrás, si Hotaru le hubiese preguntado lo mismo ella habría respondido sin dudar que tanto ella como Lily habían sido engañadas por Touya. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura de querer decirle la verdad a la chica...

Taro y Genzo tenían razón: Hotaru era otra víctima inocente de la situación. Ella no tenía la culpa de que Touya fuese un desgraciado. Además, la propia Alisse había cambiado su manera de pensar, antes lo único que quería era vengarse a como diera lugar, pero ahora ya no le interesaba el destino que pudiese seguir Touya. Para ella ese hombre ya no tenía ni la más mínima importancia. Y todo eso, gracias a Taro Misaki...

Que yo sepa, no.- respondió Alisse, tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible.- Tengo entendido que ellos se conocieron aquí en Cancún...

¿Estás segura?

¿Por qué habría de mentirte? Es la primera vez que hablo contigo...

Cierto... Es que... Bueno, no debería de importunarte con esto... .- Hotaru se mordió el labio inferior.

No te preocupes, tú dime lo que piensas.- la animó Alisse.- Te hará bien hablar con alguien...

Es que creo que Touya tiene alguna relación con Lily, por su comportamiento de los últimos días. Se pone como loco cada vez que la ve en compañía de Genzo...

Uhm...

He pensado que quizás él ya no me ame como antes...

Uhm...

Y quizás...

¿Quizás?

No debería de casarme...

Ahí estaba. Hotaru al fin lo había dicho. Ya no estaba tan entusiasmada con la boda... Alisse pensó en que quizás sí debería de contarle la verdad...

Creo que sí hay algo que te debo de decir... .- comenzó a decir Alisse, pero ya había perdido su oportunidad.

¿Qué cosa?.- inquirió Hotaru.

¡Alisse!.- gritó Taro, de pronto.- ¿Qué haces?

Hablo con Hotaru, aquí presente.- respondió la aludida, como si nada.- ¿Por qué?

Porque yo quiero hablar contigo, _en este instante_.- Misaki recalcó estas últimas palabras.

Bueno... Con permiso.- Alisse se despidió de Hotaru y se marchó con Taro.

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?.- le reclamó el joven.

¿Cómo que qué fue lo que hice?.- Alisse se sorprendió.- No hice nada...

¿Segura? Estabas hablando con Hotaru, la prometida de Touya...

¿Y eso qué?

¿No le dijiste la verdad? ¿No le contaste que Touya se burló de Lily y de ti?

Sé que no me vas a creer, pero no, no lo hice. No pude.- respondió Alisse, con la sinceridad pintada en el rostro.

¿En serio?

Sí.

Pero... Creí que...

Sí, ya sé que nosotras vinimos a Cancún para vengarnos de ese desgraciado y te aseguro que si hubiera podido hablar con ella hace unas cuantas semanas le hubiera dicho la verdad sin titubear. Pero ahora no pude hacerlo...

¿Y eso?

Porque ya no me interesa lo que le pase a ese sujeto. Aunque creo que alguien debería de decirle todo a Hotaru porque ella no se merece lo que Touya le está haciendo, pero no quiero ser yo la que le cause ese dolor...

Válgame. Debo decir que me siento orgulloso... .- Taro sonrió de una manera muy especial.

¿Y eso a qué se debe?

A que actuaste de una manera correcta. Yo sabía que así sería.

¿Ah, en serio?.- Alisse estaba escéptica.

Sí. Eres una mujer muy terca y orgullosa pero en el fondo tienes un corazón de oro... Yo sabía que no te vengarías de Touya a través de una víctima inocente...

Ahhh... La verdad es que... Todo esto fue gracias a ti...

¿Y eso?

Porque desde que te conocí no soy la misma. Creo que, después de mucho tiempo, al fin he encontrado lo que tanto buscaba...

Sé a lo que te refieres.- Taro volvió a sonreír.- Yo también he encontrado a la mujer que he estado buscando toda mi vida...

Taro abrazó a Alisse y la besó en los labios. Después la recargó contra él.

Esto merece una buena celebración. ¿Vamos por una botella de vino tinto?.- sugirió Misaki.

¿Qué tienes planeado?.- inquirió Alisse.

Ya lo verás...

Taro le guiñó el ojo. Alisse sonrió.

Lily se arreglaba frente al espejo. Muy en el fondo, se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación de Touya pero a la vez presentía que esa cita era algo que no podía evitar... Necesitaba saber por qué Touya la había escogido como una de sus tantas víctimas...

Sí, había estado enamorada de Touya. Pero ya no lo estaba. Cada vez que Lily se preguntaba el por qué, Genzo siempre venía a su mente. Ella siempre se esforzaba por sacarlo de ahí pero nunca podía. La verdad es que ya no quería más líos con un Wakabayashi, quería marcharse de Cancún y reiniciar su vida. Quizás escribiría un libro sobre lo que le había ocurrido en ese sitio... Eso hacía cada vez que sus pensamientos hacían un remolino de ideas en su mente...

Pero, ¿en verdad deseaba marcharse sin mirar atrás y no volver a saber nada acerca de Genzo? ¿Realmente quería eso? El corazón de Lily gritaba la respuesta: No. Pero su cerebro gritaba también una réplica...

Cerca de las ocho, Touya tocó a la puerta de su habitación, con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano. Rojo, el color de la pasión. Lily pensó en que, de haber sido Genzo, él habría llevado flores blancas... Azucenas, quizás...

Te ves muy bella, al igual que la primera vez que te vi.- dijo Touya, con su característica voz de casanova, pero a Lily ya no le producía la menor emoción el escucharla.

Gracias.- dijo, simplemente. Tomó las flores y las arrojó sobre la mesa de entrada.- Vámonos.

Se dirigieron a uno de los mejores restaurantes del hotel. Touya se portó como todo un caballero, tal y como debía de ser un Wakabayashi. Era extremadamente atento y le dirigía a Lily los piropos más dulces. Muy a su pesar, ella se sintió halagada...

¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo me vas a explicar el por qué me mentiste y jugaste conmigo cual vil trapo de cocina?.- preguntó Lily, después de la cena.

No jugué contigo como vil trapo de cocina.- protestó Touya.- Yo solo... Bueno, la verdad es que sí me porté muy mal contigo...

No me digas...

Pero quiero que sepas que no lo hice a propósito...

Ajá...

Es verdad. No supe qué hacer cuando te conocí... Me causaste tal impacto que... Bueno, lo primero que pensé al verte fue: "Deseo que esa mujer tan bella entre en mi vida...". Pero ya estaba comprometido y no podía, o mejor dicho, no debía, involucrarme contigo. Pero no lo pude evitar. Me enamoré de ti desde el primer instante...

Lily no dijo nada. Ya no creía en las palabras de Touya...

¿Quieres bailar?.- preguntó Touya, cuando la música comenzó a sonar. La canción que se escuchaba en esos momentos era: ¿_Y quien puede ser?_, de José José, la cual era apropiada para el momento pero no para bailar...

Como gustes.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

Touya y Lily se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Él quería acercarse a ella, lograr que lo perdonara, pero ella se mantenía distante. Touya supo que estaba por perder la batalla...

_¿Y quién puede ser, si es que no soy yo?_

_¿Quién me habrá borrado de su corazón?_

_¿Y quién puede ser, si es que no soy yo?_

_¿Quién habrá podido darle más amor?_

Eso era. Lily se mantenía distante porque en su corazón ya había otro hombre ocupando el lugar que Touya había tenido...

Cuando la canción terminó, Lily se separó inmediatamente.

Gracias por la cena. Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde.- anunció.

¡No, por favor, espera! No te vayas así.- suplicó Touya.- Tengo algo importante qué decirte...

¿Qué cosa?

Vamos afuera. Esto no te lo puedo decir aquí...

Lily y Touya salieron del restaurante (no me digan que no pagaron la cuenta porque ambos están en el paquete de "todo incluido"). Lily se mantuvo a prudente distancia de él.

¿Qué me quieres decir?.- preguntó.

Quiero que me des otra oportunidad...

¿Otra oportunidad de qué?

Vuelve conmigo.

¿Qué cosa?

Que vuelvas conmigo. Quiero que estés a mi lado...

¡Pero te vas a casar mañana!

¿Y eso qué? Aun tenemos esta noche...

¿Me estás pidiendo que me convierta en tu amante?

Te estoy pidiendo que pases esta noche conmigo.- puntualizó Touya.- Que no nos importe lo que vaya a pasar mañana. Al amanecer decidiremos nuestro destino...

Touya se acercó y besó a Lily en los labios. Ella se dejó llevar momentáneamente por el recuerdo...

Piénsalo.- le dijo, cuando le beso concluyó.- Te estaré esperando en la habitación 1507... Estaré solo...

Touya se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Lily sumida en sus pensamientos. Por un momento, estuvo tentada de ir tras él... Pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a caminar, una voz la detuvo.

Así que, después de todo, vas a hacerlo.- Genzo estaba parado a pocos metros de ella.- No puedo creerlo...

¿Qué es lo que según tú voy a hacer?.- inquirió Lily, algo molesta.

Convertirte en la amante de mi hermano.

¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso?

Porque se ve que te dejaste cautivar por su encanto. Volviste a caer en su trampa como una idiota...

¡No tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera!.- gritó Lily, muy enojada.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Lily comenzó a caminar a grandes pasos, pero Genzo pronto la alcanzó y la tomó por la cintura, la hizo girar para tenerla frente a él y acercó su cara a la de ella.

¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que me pasa? ¡Que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, eso es lo que me pasa!.- gritó él.

¿Qué?.- musitó Lily, anonadada.

Que estoy loco por ti. Me he enamorado perdidamente. Te amo.- susurró Genzo, en español.- No sé por qué no te lo dije antes. Estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de que tú me aceptes. Quiero casarme contigo, quiero pasar a tu lado el resto de mi vida...

Pero... No puede ser... .- Lily no se la creía, la mensa.

Claro que puede ser. Todos estos días he estado envuelto en unos celos terribles. Porque no sabes cuánto deseo tenerte entre mis brazos...

Genzo besó a Lily en los labios. Fue un beso que comenzó siendo tierno y acabó por convertirse en un verdadero remolino de pasión. Lily se perdió en él...

Pero ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir con esto.- continuó él, una vez que se separó de ella.- Decídete de una buena vez. No voy a seguir compitiendo con mi hermano.

Es que yo... No sé... .- Lily tartamudeó. Estaba tan sorprendida por la declaración de Genzo que no podía pensar en nada coherente.

Pues tendrás que decidirte esta noche. Tú sabrás si aceptas estar conmigo o si deseas convertirte en la amante de Touya.- Genzo la soltó y se marchó tan rápidamente como llegó.

Lily estaba en shock. Dos hombres acababan de confesarle que la amaban y los dos le habían dicho que debía de tomar la decisión esa misma noche... Mucho rato después, Lily comenzó a caminar muy despacio. Sus pasos la llevaron hacia el quinto piso del hotel, lugar en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Genzo y de Touya. Al salir del ascensor, se quedó parada unos instantes, dudando sobre qué era lo que en verdad deseaba hacer. A la izquierda se encontraba Genzo esperándola en la habitación 1517. A la derecha, Touya esperaba su respuesta en el cuarto 1507. Lily cerró sus ojos y dejó que su corazón decidiera... Comenzó a caminar... Llegó hasta la habitación que había elegido y tocó a la puerta. Él abrió y la miró con un poco de sorpresa.

¿Puedo pasar?.- preguntó.

Claro.- él se hizo a un lado y ella entró.

Él cerró la puerta. Lily se sentó en la cama. Los dos se encontraban a solas y en la más completa oscuridad...

Te amo.- susurró ella, en la penumbra.- Es la verdad...

No sabía qué más hacer, no sabía que más decir...

Pero él sí sabía lo que deseaba. Recostó a Lily sobre la cama y la besó con intensidad. Ella se dejó llevar por ese abrazo y ese beso...

A la mañana siguiente, Touya se dirigió a la habitación de Genzo. Tocó varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta. Extrañado, le preguntó a la camarera si había visto salir a su hermano. Ella le respondió que no había visto salir ni entrar a nadie pero se ofreció a abrirle la puerta con la llave maestra, por si deseaba echar un vistazo (hoy en día no hay camareras tan buena gente). Touya aceptó y ella abrió la puerta. Él entró a la habitación, llamando a su hermano a grandes voces y... Se encontró con Lily haciendo el amor con Genzo...

Touya se quedó en estado de shock...


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22.**

Touya no podía creer lo que veía. No podía ser cierto... Tenía que ser mentira...

Lily y Genzo, sin dejar de abrazarse, voltearon a mirarlo. Touya sintió que los celos lo destrozaban por dentro...

¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?.- gritó Touya, sin poder controlarse.

Ésa es realmente una pregunta estúpida.- respondió Genzo, acostando a Lily sobre la cama. La chica inmediatamente se cubrió con las sábanas.- ¿Qué te parece que hacemos?

¡No puede ser que me hayas hecho esto! ¡Mi propio hermano!

¡Ja! ¡Mira quién viene a reclamarme! ¿Tengo que recordarte que fuiste tú quien hizo que mi novia me engañara? ¿Tengo que recordarte que fui yo el que se hizo a un lado para que fueras feliz con ella? ¿Tengo que recordarte que fuiste tú quien engañó a Lily?

Genzo se levantó y se puso los pantalones (y la ropa interior, pues P) y se enfrentó a su hermano con la cara llena de satisfacción.

Pero ya me cansé de no hacer nada por el simple hecho de que eres mi hermano.- continuó.- Ya era hora de que te pusiera un alto.

¿Pero por qué usaste a Lily? ¿Por qué con ella?.- los celos hacían que la voz de Touya temblara de rabia.

Yo no usé a Lily. Yo la amo y mis sentimientos hacia ella son sinceros, no son como los tuyos. Y además, ella también me ama a mí.

¡Eso no es verdad!.- gritó Touya.- Lily, dime que eso no es cierto, dime que él te obligó a hacerlo...

Genzo no me obligó a hacer nada.- respondió Lily, levantándose de la cama envuelta en las sábanas.- Y es verdad lo que él dice: yo lo amo.

No, eso no es cierto... Tú me quieres a mí...

Yo te quise, es cierto. Pero no podías esperar que mi amor por ti durara por siempre... Menos después de haber conocido a tu hermano...

Touya quiso lanzarse sobre su hermano y molerlo a golpes, pero se dio cuenta de que la camarera había estado observando toda la conversación desde la puerta, sin perderse detalle (como dije antes, hoy en día ya no hay camareras tan buena gente). Derrotado, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación hecho una furia. La camarera miró a los amantes por unos momentos antes de sonreír con picardía.

¡Bien hecho!.- les dijo.- Sigan en lo suyo.

Y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Vieja metiche... .- murmuró Lily, recostándose nuevamente sobre la cama.

¿Estás bien?.- Genzo se sentó a un lado de ella y le acarició el cabello.

Perfectamente. ¿Debería de sentirme mal?

Dímelo tú.

¿La verdad?

La verdad.

Nunca me había sentido mejor en toda mi vida... La experiencia de anoche fue algo único...

¿En serio?

Sí. Bien te lo dije anoche: eres todo un rey... (Jijiji, lean el Chapter L y entenderán de qué habla Lily P).

Eso me halaga.- Genzo sonrió.- Pero bien sabes que no hablo de eso...

¿Hablas de tu hermano, entonces? Bueno, pues he de decirte que me sentí algo avergonzada cuando nos descubrió, pero bueno, es de lo más natural, no estábamos rezando ni nada similar...

Ajá...

Pero si lo que quieres saber es si me sentí mal porque nos descubrió, la respuesta es no. Touya ya no significa nada para mí. Tú eres el único dueño de mi corazón... Y de mi cuerpo...

Genzo, por respuesta, tomó a Lily entre sus brazos y la besó con intensidad.

¿En verdad me amas?.- preguntó él, en susurros.- ¿En verdad puedo creer que eres mía?

¿Todavía me lo preguntas?.- reprochó Lily, jugueteando con un mechón del pelo negro de él.- ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para demostrarte que no miento y que te amo con todo mi corazón?

Uhm... Se me ocurren un par de cosas...

No me digas...

Sí te digo...

Lily y Genzo volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo...

Y la pregunta de los 64 millones es: Si se supone que Wakabayashi (Genzo) comparte la habitación con Misaki (Taro)... ¿En dónde estaba este último? ¿Espiando a Lily y a Genzo desde el clóset? ¿Grabándolos con una videocámara? ¿Haciendo apuestas con Alisse sobre quien se cansaba primero? Pues noooooooooooooooo. Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente:

¿Recuerdan que Taro le propuso a Alisse que fueran por una botella de vino tinto? Pues bien, después de conseguir no solo una, sino tres botellas (sí, tres), esta peculiar parejita se fue a esconder a un rincón muuuuuy apartado de la playa. Se llevaron un par de toallas, unos cuantos vasos desechables y servilletas y una bolsa de frituras (escojan ustedes el sabor de su elección), junto con las tres botellas de vino, obviamente.

Se sentaron a contemplar la puesta de sol, al tiempo que las botellas de vino iban vaciándose una tras otra... Al poco rato, cual más de los dos estaba ya algo jarra. Misaki no era muy dado a la bebida y Alisse tampoco era muy aguantadora que digamos...

Oye, mi amor.- dijo Misaki, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Te molesta que te diga mi amor?

Naaa, tú dime como quieras.- respondió Alisse, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero si te golpeo no te enojes...

Malvada. Bien sabes que te adoro y que me muero por ti y por eso te aprovechas...

¡Ah! ¿Me adoras?

Con locura.

¿Te mueres por mí?

Me falta el aire si no estás a mi lado...

No seas tan cursi...

Y tú no seas tan bella...

Alisse sentía que el rubor subía por su rostro bronceado. No sabía si se debía al alcohol o a las palabras de Misaki...

La verdad, la verdad.- respondió Alisse.- Es que tú también me vuelves loca...

¿En serio?

Sí. Me encantas... .- a Alisse el alcohol le quitaba la vergüenza.

Ya lo sabía.

¿En serio?

Sí. Lo supe cuando te pusiste celosa por Hazel...

Yo no me puse celosa por Hazel...

¿Qué no? Debiste de haber visto tu cara ...

¿Quieres saber la verdad?

Sí.

Sinceramente, yo tenía ganas de sacarle los ojos...

Taro sonrió ante esta respuesta tan sincera por parte de Alisse. Su Alisse...

¡Qué bueno que Touya jugó contigo!.- exclamó él, de pronto.

¿Qué cosa?.- gritó Alisse, a punto de vaciarle al pobre de Taro su vaso de vino tinto en la cabeza.

Sí. Es que de lo contrario tú no habrías venido a Cancún y yo no te habría conocido...

Ah... Es cierto...

El sol ya se había puesto. La luna llena iluminaba el firmamento y también a los jóvenes enamorados...

¿No te parece que es una noche perfecta?.- inquirió Alisse, algo romántica y un tanto cuanto ebria.

Ya se te subieron las copas (de vino), ¿verdad?.- Taro soltó la carcajada.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Tú nunca eres tan cursi...

Ni me conoces del todo...

Yo creo que sí te conozco...

Taro se acercó y besó con intensidad a la chica. Ésta le echó los brazos al cuello y ambos se dejaron caer sobre la arena. Pronto, las manos de cada uno comenzaron a acariciar al otro... Después de una buena sesión de arrumacos, Alisse se separó de Taro, algo agitada.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó él, algo extrañado.

¡Válgame! Es que de tierno e inocente no tienes nada.- Alisse respiraba entrecortadamente.

Tú tampoco me conoces del todo... No sabes lo mal que controlo mis instintos cuando tengo entre mis brazos a la mujer que amo...

¿Qué cosa?.- a Alisse casi se le bajó lo ebrio con esta declaración.- ¿Dijiste a la mujer que... ?

A la mujer que amo.- reafirmó Misaki.- O sea, tú... Te amo, Alisse.

La chilena se quedó sin habla. Taro no la dejó reaccionar, nuevamente la abrazó y la besó, esta vez con más pasión que antes... Alisse se dio cuenta de que ella también se había enamorado...

Los dos pasaron así la noche, sin llegar al amor pero sin dejar de amarse (ojalá y se entienda esta expresión). Se acariciaban mutuamente, se daban besos tiernos que se convertían en apasionados bajo la suave luz de la luna... Ambos deseaban llegar más allá, llegar al extremo que culminaría su declaración de amor... Pero el vino tinto hizo su efecto. Sobre la cálida arena, con el suave murmullo de las olas del mar y bajo la protectora luz de la luna, se quedaron dormidos, uno en brazos de la otra...

Ya muy avanzada la mañana, Misaki despertó sobresaltado.

¡Válgame! ¿Qué hora será?.- gritó.- ¡Alisse, despierta!

La chica se removió entre sus brazos.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó, aun entre sueños.

¡Ya es tardísimo! ¡La boda de Touya será en unas cuantas horas!

¡Ah! ¿Y eso qué? Ya no me interesa...

¡Ya lo sé, pero debemos hacer algo para impedir que Hotaru cometa el peor error de su vida!

¿Y se te ocurre hasta este momento?.- protestó Alisse.- ¡Tuvimos quien sabe cuántas semanas y hasta ahorita se te ocurre!

Pero inmediatamente la chica se levantó.

Pero tienes razón. No podemos dejar que Touya se salga con la suya.- Alisse se sacudió la arena que traía pegada a la ropa.- Ugh, por algo odio la playa...

¿Aún después de lo de anoche?.- preguntó Taro, con picardía.

Por respuesta, Alisse sonrió.

Touya llegó a su habitación completamente destrozado. No podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Lily en los brazos de Genzo...

Touya se paró frente al espejo y lo golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolo añicos.

¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?.- gritó.- ¿Por qué él se tuvo que quedar con ella?

"No dejes que te venza", le dijo una voz maligna, al oído. "No dejes que se quede con ella. Si no es tuya no será de nadie...".

Touya contempló su imagen rota. Por unos momentos, su mente le gritó miles de planes malévolos para separar a Lily de Genzo...

(Y de aquí podría sacarme otros cuatro capítulos más para este fic... Pero se saldría de la idea original de la historia...)

No lo haré.- se respondió Touya, a sí mismo.- Podré ser un desgraciado y mujeriego, pero no soy un asesino.

Había llegado el momento en que Touya por fin debía de reconocer su derrota. Era momento para que él se hiciera a un lado y dejara a su hermano encontrar la felicidad.

Touya se casaría con Hotaru. Se casaría con ella, se la llevaría a Japón e intentaría iniciar una nueva vida, lejos de todo y de todos. Había perdido a Lily pero aun le quedaba Hotaru...

Pero... ¿En verdad Touya se saldría con la suya tan fácilmente?

Después de todas las desgraciadeces que había hecho, Touya no podría alcanzar la felicidad, jamás. De eso se encargaría la vida...

(O la autora de esta historia P).


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23.**

Hotaru se preparaba para lo que supuestamente sería su "gran noche". Su madre y hermanas ya estaban alistándola para el gran evento. Al verse frente al espejo, vestida de novia, la chica pensaba en si estaba haciendo lo correcto...

¿Qué te pasa, querida?.- cuestionó su madre, al verla algo dudosa.

No sé, mamá.- respondió ella, cabizbaja.- Siento que quizás estoy cometiendo un grave error...

Ay, mi hija. Si eso piensas ahora no sé que pensarás después... Aun estás a tiempo de cancelarlo todo, si lo deseas...

La cosa es que no había tenido dudas hasta ahora. Siempre sentí que Touya era el hombre de mi vida hasta que llegamos a Cancún...

¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Una chica llamada Lily Del Valle. Mamá, quizás alucino, pero siento que Touya siente algo por esa chica...

Uhm... .- gruñó la mamá de Hotaru.

¿Qué piensas, mamá?

Pues la verdad, yo nunca estuve muy de acuerdo con tu matrimonio.- respondió la señora.- Pero yo te veía convencida y feliz y por eso nunca dije nada...

Pero...

Pero creo que ese Touya no es quien dice ser. Hija mía, si tienes tantas dudas creo que no deberías casarte...

Hotaru volvió a contemplarse varios minutos en el espejo.

No, mamá.- rebatió.- Ya llegué hasta aquí. No voy a echarme para atrás.

Su madre suspiró, pero no dijo nada más.

Genzo terminaba de acomodarse la corbata. O bueno, intentaba hacerlo, la verdad es que estaba tan eufórico que apenas y podía hacerlo...

Lily aun dormía envuelta en las sábanas. Genzo no podía dejar de contemplarla. Por fin, después de tantas peripecias, esa chica ahora le pertenecía. Solo suya era y solo suya sería. Ahora, ni siquiera Touya podría separarlos...

La chica se removió entre sueños y despertó. Se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Genzo casi listo para la boda.

¡Válgame! ¿Qué hora es?.- preguntó.

Casi las cuatro.- respondió él.

¿En serio? ¡Ahdio, dormí muchísimo! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Porque te veías increíblemente bella durmiendo en mi cama...

¡Deja de hacer bromas! ¡Tú ya casi estás listo para la boda y yo aun me encuentro en... paños menores!

Estás en mucho menos que en paños menores, pero créeme que así me gustas mucho más.- Genzo le lanzó una mirada muy insinuante, haciendo que Lily se pusiera más roja que un tomate.

Mira tú... No sé por qué dormí tanto, no entiendo por qué estaba tan cansada...

Bueno, si consideras que casi no dormimos anoche...

Ah, sí... Pero de todas maneras me hubieras levantado... Ya casi estás listo para irte.

Tú lo has dicho. Casi. Esta maldita corbata no quiere acomodarse... .- gruñó Genzo, batallando nuevamente con el nudo de su corbata por enésima vez.

Jajaja, pensé que los Wakabayashi deberían de ser unos caballeros en todos los sentidos que la palabra implica.- Lily se levantó, con las sábanas bien envueltas alrededor del cuerpo, y le acomodó la corbata a Genzo.

Lo somos.- replicó él.- Pero me pone muy nervioso tu presencia...

La chica hizo el nudo a la perfección y sonrió. Genzo tomó el rostro de ella con las manos y la besó suavemente.

Te amo.- murmuró él, cuando se separaron.- Y no sabes cuánto... ¡Por Dios, qué bella eres!

Debes estar bromeando, estoy recién levantada y toda despeinada... .- susurró ella.

Así es como más hermosa te he visto desde que te conocí...

¿Sabes? Eres algo cursi... Cosa que no me imaginaba de ti... Y podría quedarme aquí todo el día pero tengo que arreglarme yo también...

¿Cómo? ¿Vas a ir a la boda?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

Claro que iré. Aunque solo sea para ver cómo Hotaru manda a Touya a freír espárragos.- respondió Lily, con firmeza.

¿Cómo estás tan segura de que eso es lo que va a pasar?

Porque si tú no le dices la verdad a Hotaru lo haré yo. Ella no puede casarse con ese infeliz desgraciado que tienes por hermano, ella se merece algo mejor... Y tú, como su ex y supuesto amigo se lo deberías de decir...

Eso es cierto, pero entiende el dilema en el que me encuentro, Touya, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi...

Sí, ya sé, sigue siendo tu hermano y no le puedes hacer eso y bla-bla-blá. Por eso te dije que si no se lo dices tú a Hotaru, se lo diré yo...

Lily tomó su ropa del suelo y se metió con ella al baño. Después de que salió se acomodó como pudo el cabello frente al espejo, se puso los zapatos y se acercó a Genzo para darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Nos vemos, mi querido portero japonés.- le dijo, al oído.- Te veré abajo.

Paso por ti... .- susurró Genzo, medio atontado.

No, quizás me tarde y tú tienes que estar ahí muy puntual. Además, si pasas por mí me quitarás el placer de llegar y gritar: ¡Yo me opongo, cuando el sacerdote pregunte si hay alguien que se oponga a que esa boda se realice.

Jajaja, muy bien.- Genzo soltó la carcajada.- Aunque te advierto que si te tardas mucho quizás Farfán te gane.

¡Alisse! ¡Válgame, me había olvidado de Alisse! Es cierto, quizás ella también quiera detener la boda... ¿De qué hablo? ¡Por supuesto que la va a querer detener! Mejor me doy prisa o me quitarán la idea.

Te veo entonces allá abajo, mi amor.

Sí, corazón.

Genzo y Lily se volvieron a besar. Después, ella salió a paso veloz de la habitación. Él volvió a contemplarse en el espejo y se preguntó por qué el hombre que se reflejaba se veía tan feliz...

Lily llegó a su habitación y se encontró con Alisse arreglándose para la boda. Sorprendentemente, Taro estaba acostado sobre una de las camas, a medio vestir...

¡Ups! Perdón... ¿Interrumpí algo?.- preguntó Lily, divertida, al ver la escena.

Naaa, claro que no. Lo que hicimos, ya lo hicimos.- Alisse se encogió de hombros.

No manches, no tienes vergüenza.- Lily soltó la carcajada.

Pues no fui la única que no pasó aquí la noche... Por cierto que te ves extremadamente plácida... ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

Eh... .- Lily miró a Taro de reojo.- Luego te cuento...

Ya, de todas maneras me voy a enterar si dormiste con Wakabayashi (Genzo) o no.- replicó Taro, descaradamente.- Así que da lo mismo si lo confiesas ahora o me tengo que esperar a que me lo confiese él...

Uhm... .- Lily tuvo muchos deseos de asfixiar a Taro con un cojín.- Eso no importa tanto ahora... La cosa es...

Que Touya se va a casar en menos de dos horas.- completó Alisse.

Exactamente. Y que nosotros deberíamos...

Detener esa unión.- completó Taro.

Ajá. No me digan que ustedes pensaron lo mismo...

¿Qué Hotaru no debería de casarse porque si lo hace cometerá el error más grande de toda su vida?.- cuestionó Alisse.

¡Bingo!.- gritó Lily.

¿Y qué alguien debería de decirle la verdad?.- inquirió Taro.

¡Lotería!.- exclamó Lily.

¿Y que nosotros seríamos los más indicados dado que Wakabayashi (Genzo) está contra la espada y la pared por tratarse de su amiga y de su hermano?

¿Me están leyendo el pensamiento o qué?

Naaa, eso se saca por lógica... Y bien, ¿tienes ya algún plan?.- cuestionó Alisse.

Pues únicamente se me ocurrió llegar a media boda y gritar que me opongo a esa unión... .- respondió Lily, sacando la lengua.

Uhm, yo había tenido la misma idea pero pues a Tarito no le pareció muy buena... .- rezongó Alisse.- Cree que eso es de viejas verduleras...

Y tiene algo de razón... .- asintió Lily.- Necesitamos un plan mejor...

Pues ahora, lo que nos queda es vestirnos e ir hacia allá.- intervino Taro.- Quizás se nos ocurra algo en el camino...

Claro. Por cierto que eso de vestirnos también va para ti, ¿no?.- Lily miró a Misaki enarcando una ceja.

¿Qué acaso estoy desnudo o qué?

Eh... No... Pero nomás traes los pantalones puestos...

No es mi culpa que toda mi ropa esté en la habitación que comparto con Wakabayashi (Genzo)... .- comenzó a decir Taro.

Pudiste haber ido por ella... .- replicó Lily.

... Ni que ustedes hayan estado todo este rato en "el mañanero" y no haya podido ir a interrumpirlos por decente que soy... .- completó Misaki.

¿Cómo rayos sabías que... ?.- Lily se puso muy roja.

La camarera nos lo dijo.- la que respondió fue Alisse.

¡Vieja metiche!.- gritó Lily, indignada.- ¿Qué lo anda propagando por el hotel o qué?

No creo, solo nos lo dijo a nosotros porque sabe que Tarito comparte habitación con tu Wakabayashi... .- Alisse se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que no quería que los interrumpieran... Deberías de estarle agradecida en vez de quejarte...

Uhm... Lo estaría de no ser porque dejó pasar a Touya...

Ante esta declaración, Alisse y Taro voltearon a ver a la mexicana con ojos como platos.

¿Qué dices?.- gritó Alisse.- ¿Touya los vio haciéndolo?

Este... Sí... ¿No les dijo la camarera... ? .- a Lily le dio algo de vergüenza.

Nooooooo .- gritaron Alisse y Taro, al unísono.- ¿Qué hizo él?

Pues reclamarle a Genzo que era un traidor por haberle hecho esto...

¡Qué poca! ¡Ese hombre no tiene mad...! .- comenzó a decir Alisse.

¡Alisse! .- gritó Taro.

¡ ... dera! ¡Ese hombre no tiene madera!

Bueno, como sea.- Lily se rió con muchas ganas.- Eso ya no me importa...

O sea que ya de plano te has decidido por el Wakabayashi número tres.- sentenció Alisse.- Muy bien hecho, ya era hora...

Jajaja, sonó como si hubiera estado en una especie de cataficcia.- dijo Lily.- ¿A cuál Wakabayashi escoges?

Jajaja, pues más o menos eso fue lo que pasó, tuviste que decidirte por uno de los tres.- Taro rió.- Menos mal que escogiste al adecuado...

Te hubiera arrojado por un acantilado si no lo hubieras hecho.- amenazó Alisse.

Y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si no hubieras escogido a Misaki... .- replicó Lily.

¿Quién dice que lo he escogido?

Por favor, no dejas de mirarlo por el espejo con ojos de borrego enamorado... .- se burló Lily.- Tu cara lo dice todo.

Bueno, ya.- interrumpió Taro, sonriendo levemente.- Hay que darnos prisa, el tiempo pasa...

Sí. Pues vete entonces a cambiarte de ropa.- ordenó Lily.- Genzo ya estaba casi listo.

Muy bien chicas. ¿Quieren que pasemos por ustedes o nos vemos abajo?

Mejor nos vemos abajo.- dijo Lily.- Debemos actuar como si anda anormal pasara. Ustedes llegarán como si nada y después nosotras nos dejamos caer por ahí...

Sí. Haremos nuestra entrada triunfal.- Alisse le guiñó el ojo.- No te preocupes por eso, amor.

Uy, sí, mi amor, mi amor.- se burló Lily.

Nos vemos pronto.- Taro cerró la puerta al tiempo que Alisse intentaba matar a cojinazos a Lily.

Una vez que a la chilena, muerta de risa, se le acabaron las energías, soltó a la mexicana y siguió arreglándose frente al espejo.

¿Qué vestido vas a usar?.- inquirió Alisse.

Pues aunque no lo creas, me traje uno especial para esta ocasión.- Lily fue al clóset y sacó un vestido azul cielo, de seda, con tirantes muy delgados y abierto hasta el muslo.- No sé por qué presentí que quizás lo necesitaría...

Jajaja. Te viniste preparada. Igual que yo.- Alisse ya había sacado del clóste un vestido verde, igual de provocativo que el de Lily.

Una nunca sabe...

Hora y media después, Lily y Alisse estuvieron listas. Salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la recepción del hotel, planeando todavía cuál sería la mejor manera de detener la boda. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos sabía que alguien las esperaba...

Hasta que se aparecen.- les dijo Touya, saliendo por detrás de una columna.- Pensé que mis invitadas especiales nunca estarían listas.

¿Qué quieres?.- gritó Alisse, poniéndose en guardia.- Ya deberías de estar esperando a tu futura esposa...

¡Ja! ¿Me creen tan tonto? ¿Creen acaso que no sé que vinieron a Cancún solo para detener mi boda? ¡Pues no se los voy a permitir!

¡No tienes vergüenza!.- gritó Lily, indignadísima.- ¡No vamos a permitir que le hagas esto a Hotaru!

¡No tendría por qué hacerle esto si tú me hubieras aceptado a mí en vez de a mi hermano!.- estalló Touya.- Pero tú me obligaste a hacerlo...

¿Estás diciendo que si Lily hubiera aceptado ser tu amante tú habrías dejado a Hotaru pero como ella no aceptó ahora te vas a casar solo para no quedarte solo?.- inquirió Alisse.

Exactamente.- confirmó Touya.

¡Pero es que tú no tienes madr... ! .- gritaron Alisse y Lily, al mismo tiempo.

Quizás, pero no voy a permitir que ustedes vuelvan a interponerse en mi camino.

Touya las miró a ambas con furia. Ambas chicas se asustaron. El hombre tomó a Alisse por el brazo y la jaló hacia un rincón. Lily intentó detenerlo, pero el muchacho era muy fuerte. Alisse se defendía con uñas y dientes... Touya abrió la puerta del cuarto de mantenimiento y arrojó a Alisse al interior. Después tomó a Lily por los hombros e hizo lo mismo. Ambas chicas cayeron con pesadez al suelo.

Y aquí se quedarán hasta que la boda termine.- les dijo Touya, al tiempo que atoraba la puerta con el mango de una escoba.- Quizás se queden aquí por el resto del verano... Tal vez se me olvide en dónde las encerré...

Ambas chicas golpeaban la puerta al tiempo que maldecían a Touya hasta el cansancio. El hombre contempló la escena con maldad antes de dirigirse hacia el sitio en donde se realizaría su boda...


	24. Capítulo 24

Dulce Venganza (Lily para Genzo y Alisse para Taro).

**Capítulo 24.**

Genzo esperaba, en el sitio en donde se realizaría la boda, bastante intranquilo por cierto, a que Lily hiciera acto de presencia. Su nerviosismo aumentaba conforme pasaban los minutos... Al principio creyó que se debía a la posible confrontación que se daría entre ella y Touya, pero después se dio cuenta de que se debía a otra cosa...

Algo le estaba dando mala espina. No sabía por qué, pero su sexto sentido le decía que las cosas no estaban marchando del todo bien... Lily podría tardarse un poquitín en arreglarse pero aun así Genzo dudaba que se tomara tanto tiempo... Más porque ella sabía que cada minuto era crucial...

Al poco rato, apareció Misaki con una sonrisa pícara pintada en el rostro.

¿Qué hay, mi amigo?.- le preguntó.- ¿Qué tal dormiste anoche? Supongo que de maravilla...

¿Sabes algo o me hablas al tanteo?.- Genzo frunció las cejas.

Nomás te hablo al tanteo... Algo me dice que quizás pasaste la noche en brazos de una dulce chica mexicana...

¡Ja! ¡Qué rápido se corren los rumores!

O sea que es verdad...

Si ya sabes para qué le haces al cuento...

Bueno, ya, no te sulfures. Nomás quería decirte que me da mucho gusto por ti... Realmente espero que seas feliz y que terceras personas no se interpongan...

Gracias.

Genzo no dejaba de mirar nerviosamente su reloj. Taro lo notó.

¡Caramba!.- comentó Misaki.- Pareciera que eres tú el que va a casarse...

No es eso, es que estoy esperando a que alguien llegue... .- Genzo le lanzó una mirada fugaz a su amigo.

¿Lily?

¿Cómo adivinaste?

Porque la vi hace hora y media. Ella y Alisse estarán aquí para detener la boda... Espero...

¡Ja! Lo sabía. Sabía que Farfán no se quedaría de brazos cruzados...

Lo que me sorprendería es que tú lo hicieras. ¿De verdad no piensas decirle nada a Hotaru?

No puedo. Aunque Touya sea un infeliz desgraciado mujeriego y traidor, sigue siendo de mi familia... No puedo traicionarlo de esa manera...

No esperaba menos de ti.- Taro sonrió.- Por eso las chicas harán el trabajo sucio por ti...

¿Te comentaron qué es lo que piensan hacer?

No. Aun no se les ocurría nada, pero espero que pronto piensen en algo...

Genzo y Taro no dijeron nada por varios minutos. Al lugar iban llegando los invitados con sus respectivas parejas. Varios miembros (Astrea, me vale que seas tan malpensada, jijiji xD) de la Selección Japonesa estaban invitados y miraban toda la decoración con evidente curiosidad. Los que de plano causaron sensación fueron Hana Wakabayashi y Ken Wakashimazu. Su romance era una especie de Romeo y Julieta en versión moderna y nadie lo desconocía... Sin embargo, la sorpresa de la noche fue ver llegar a Kenji Wakabayashi del brazo de Kumi Sugimoto... Los dos se veían muy felices, con toda la facha de ser ya una pareja...

¡Hola, hermanito!.- saludó Kenji, alegremente, al tiempo que Kumi les sonreía a Genzo y a Taro.- ¡Qué elegante te ves!

También tú.- respondió Genzo.- Hasta pareces mi hermano...

Mira tú, qué gracioso...¿Ya conocieron a mi novia, Kumiko?

Sí la conocíamos, pero no sabíamos que era tu novia... .- comentó Taro, sonriendo.

Pues desde hoy lo es.

Felicidades.- dijo Genzo, con sinceridad.- A ver si ahora sientas cabeza...

¡No digas eso enfrente de mi novia!

Los jóvenes soltaron una carcajada, pero ni así se le bajó el estrés a Genzo.

¿Y en dónde está el condenado a muerte?.- preguntó de pronto Hana, prendada del brazo de Ken.

Sabe. Aun no llega.- respondió Genzo, vagamente.

Mira que llegar tarde a su boda...

Aun está a tiempo...

Eso espero, sino tendré que casarme yo en su lugar.- Hana sonrió.

¡Ni se te ocurra!.- gritaron Genzo y Kenji, al unísono.

Sin ofender, Wakashimazu.- añadió Genzo.

¿Te molestaría tanto si yo me casara con tu hermana, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Ken.

No es que me moleste que se case contigo, sino que creo que aun es muy joven para que lo haga.- respondió Genzo.

O sea, como dice tu amorcito Lily: Hello con tu hello! .- protestó Hana.- ¡Ya tengo 18 años!

Pues aun eres muy joven...

O sea, con ustedes no se puede...

Genzo volvió a perder el hilo de la conversación. El tiempo pasaba y Lily no aparecía...

¿Qué te ocurre, Wakabayashi?.- inquirió Misaki.- Has estado muy raro desde hace rato...

Es que tengo un mal presentimiento. Se supone que Lily ya debería de estar aquí...

Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad lo que dices... Cuando las dejé a ella y a Alisse no les faltaba mucho para estar listas... Ya deberían de haber llegado.

Ajá...

Quizás se estén preparando para su entrada triunfal...

Conociéndolas, quizás sea eso...

No estás el todo convencido de esa teoría, ¿verdad?

Sinceramente, no. A Farfán la creo capaz de armar show, pero creo que Lily sería un poco más discreta... (¡Ja!)

Uhm...

Genzo notó que Touya al fin llegaba al sitio, con una actitud muy sospechosa. La desconfianza de Genzo aumentó y fue hacia él.

Vaya hora de llegar.- le dijo.

Al menos llegué primero que la novia.- respondió Touya.

¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Te aseguro que no estaba acostándome con la ex de mi hermano...

Ni se te ocurra el volver a reclamarme eso... .- Genzo se puso muy tenso.

No lo haré. Después de todo, qué me importa. En una hora estaré casado y ustedes saldrán de mi vida de manera definitiva.

No estés tan seguro de eso...

¿Detendrás la boda? No te creo capaz, no eres así de desgraciado... Y tus amiguitas tampoco podrán hacerlo... .- En los ojos de Touya brilló la maldad.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué hiciste con ellas?.- Genzo supo que algo les había pasado a Alisse y a su Lily.- ¡Dímelo!

De ninguna manera. No permitiré que arruinen el último de mis planes...

Touya se alejó para charlar con sus padres, quienes ya estaban en compañía de Hana y Kenji y sus respectivos novios. Misaki se acercó a Genzo.

¿Qué pasó? Te ves muy tenso.- comentó Taro.

Ese infeliz le hizo algo a Alisse y a Lily... .- Genzo apretó los puños.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo?

Me lo dio a entender... Debemos hacer algo, ir a buscarlas...

¡De ninguna manera!.- intervino Hana, en esos instantes.- No sé a donde piensen ir o a quienes piensan ir a buscar pero no lo permitiré. La boda está por comenzar y tú eres el padrino.

Me importa un soberano cacahuate. No dejaré que Touya se salga con la suya.- replicó Genzo.

Hana miró a su hermano con extrañeza por varios minutos.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Cómo que no vas a dejar que Touya se salga con la suya?.- le preguntó.- ¿Se te zafó un tornillo o qué cosa? ¿Acaso aun sigues enamorado de Hotaru y no vas a permitir que Touya te la quite?

No digas estupideces, Hana. Si no sabes lo que pasa mejor no hables.

En circunstancias normales, Hana se habría aventado un buen round con su hermano. Pero en esos momentos notó la preocupación de Genzo y se dio cuenta de que algo serio estaba pasando.

Entonces dime qué es lo que pasa.- le dijo.- Realmente me preocupa tu actitud...

No quiero que te lleves una decepción de Touya... .- contestó Genzo.

Demasiado tarde para eso.- replicó Hana.- Hace mucho que me decepcioné de él como hermano, así que desembucha de una buena vez todo lo que sabes.

Genzo miró a Taro y éste le hizo una señal afirmativa, así que el primero comenzó a explicar a grandes rasgos todo lo que había ocurrido: el engaño de Touya, la presencia de Alisse y Lily en Cancún, la idea de decirle la verdad a Hotaru... Al final, Hana estaba boquiabierta.

No puedo creerlo.- murmuró.- Es increíble... Si alguna otra persona me hubiera contado esto, le habría dicho que es un puerco mentiroso, pero sé que tú no me mentirías con algo semejante, Gen-chan...

Por supuesto que no. Y ahora ya lo sabes...

Lo que se me hace increíble es... Es que él haya querido regresar con Lily aun cuando está por casarse con Hotaru... No puedo creerlo...

¿Ahora ves por qué hay que detener esta boda?.- terció Misaki.- No nos parece justo que Touya se salga con la suya...

Y no se saldrá con la suya, ya lo verán. Aunque tenga que gritar a media ceremonia que estoy embarazada, pero de que no se casa, no se casa... .- musitó Hana, con ira.

Sí que estás dispuesta a todo... .- Genzo esbozó una media sonrisa.- Pero bueno, lo que ahora me preocupa es saber en dónde están Alisse y Lily.

Vayan a buscarlas.- ordenó Hana.- Tienen que encontrarlas y traerlas aquí o de lo contrario Hotaru no nos creerá.

Pero tú misma dijiste que la boda está por... .- comenzó a decir Genzo.

¿Y desde cuando me haces caso de lo que te digo?.- replicó Hana.- Váyanse ya.

Y sin esperar más tiempo, Wakabayashi y Misaki salieron del lugar para ir a buscar a Alisse y a Lily.

Mientras tanto, en el Salón de la Justicia... Uhm, creo que no...

Va de nuevo...

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de mantenimiento (ahora sí), Alisse y Lily intentaban abrir la puerta a como diera lugar, pero después de media hora se cansaron de intentarlo. Incluso estuvieron llamando a grandes voces para ver su alguien las escuchaba, pero desgraciadamente el cuarto de mantenimiento estaba muy retirado y casi nadie pasaba por esos rumbos a esas horas de la noche. Lo peor del caso era que Touya había atorado muy bien la puerta y sería imposible abrirla desde adentro... Lily y Alisse sentían en su interior un desesperante sentimiento de impotencia...

Maldita sea.- murmuró Lily.- Después de todo, sí se va a salir con la suya...

No puede ser. ¿Cómo es que no lo vimos?.- gritó Alisse.

Porque estaba muy bien escondido. Ya nos estaba esperando...

Se nos adelantó. Maldita sea, le dimos ventaja...

Debimos de suponer que él debió de suponer que nosotras le diríamos la verdad a Hotaru...

Eso sonó a trabalenguas... En fin...

Lily miró por enésima vez su celular. En esa zona del hotel la recepción era malísima y no podía hacer llamadas ni enviar mensajes de texto... Estaban incomunicadas.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?.- preguntó, con desgana.

Esperar a que alguien venga.- respondió Alisse, encogiéndose de hombros.

Podrían venir hasta mañana y para entonces ya será muy tarde...

Pues desgraciadamente no nos quedará de otra, más que eso y rezar porque alguien venga antes...

Lily volvió a mirar su celular y se llevó una gran sorpresa: ¡Tenía señal! Era apenas una rayita de recepción, pero quizás alcanzaría para realizar una llamada o mandar un mensaje...

¡Tengo señal! Voy a llamarle a Genzo.- avisó.- Quizás entre la llamada...

¿Estás loca? ¡Mándale un mensaje!.- la contradijo Alisse.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué tal si lo llamas a media boda y lo interrumpes?.- Alisse sonrió fingiendo demencia.

O sea, hello con tu hello... .- Lily miró a su amiga con cara de: "No es momento para bromas" ¬¬

Ya, ya, no te me alborotes... Pero sigo pensando en que sería mejor un mensaje. La llamada podría cortarse.

Sí, pero el mensaje podría tardar horas en llegar...

Uhm... Tú decide, pues.

Lily le hizo caso a su corazonada y marcó el número del celular de Genzo, rezando para que éste le contestara...

Genzo y Taro fueron a la habitación 1717 a buscar a Lily y a Alisse, pero los dos sabían que no las encontrarían ahí. La desazón de los jóvenes aumentó cuando los empleados del hotel negaron haberlas visto en algún momento. Incluso en la recepción nadie tenía noticias sobre ellas... Parecía que se las había tragado la tierra...

Genzo se dio cuenta de que no llegarían a tiempo para detener la boda de su hermano. Touya había ganado... Sin ánimos, se sentó por unos momentos en uno de los sillones de la recepción.

Todavía puedes decirle tú la verdad a Hotaru, si es que en verdad quieres evitar que Touya se salga con la suya.- comentó Misaki.

Lo sé. Y quizás deba hacerlo... Solo espero que Hotaru me crea...

Genzo se levantó y comenzó a caminar cuando su celular repiqueteó. La esperanza volvió a invadirlo cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba...

¡Lily! ¿En dónde estás?

¡Gen! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! ¡Touya nos encerró en... !

Y se cortó la comunicación.

**Notas:**

¡Qué descaro de Touya! Pedirle a Genzo que sea su padrino...

Por cierto, creo que el nombre completo de Kumi es Kumiko (no sé en donde vi eso). Es muy seguro que esté equivocada, así que por favor no me avienten de tomatazos... De todas maneras, a mí me gusta más Kumiko -

Lily de Wakabayashi.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25.**

Tii, tii, tii (ruido que se escucha cuando una llamada se corta)… La llamada se había cortado…

(Imagínense que es una escena a dos cuadros… O sea, que están pasando estas dos situaciones al mismo tiempo).

¡No puede ser!.- gritaron Lily y Genzo, al mismo tiempo.- ¡Maldita recepción!

¿Qué pasó?.- gritaron Alisse y Taro, a su vez.

Se cortó la llamada.- respondieron Lily y Genzo, entre afligidos y enojados.

Te dije que mejor le enviaras un mensaje.- reclamó Alisse.

No molestes.- gruñó Lily.

¿Era Lily? ¿No alcanzó a decirte en dónde se encuentran ella y Alisse?.- inquirió Taro.

No. Se cortó la llamada antes.- refunfuñó Genzo.

¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?.- Alisse estaba algo desesperanzada.

Ponernos a gritar como condenadas. Quizás estén cerca de aquí y nos escuchen… .- sugirió Lily.

Touya las encerró en algún lugar, pero Lily no alcanzó a decirme en dónde.- comentó Genzo.

Uy, y como aquí casi no hay lugares en donde encerrar a la gente… .- Taro suspiró, apesadumbrado.

No inventes. ¿Ya viste la hora que es? Lo más seguro es que todos se encuentren en la boda en estos precisos momentos… .- se quejaba Alisse.

Es verdad… Pero quizás… .- Lily aun no perdía la esperanza.

A ver, si tú fueras Touya… Que afortunadamente no lo eres… ¿En dónde encerrarías a tus ex novias que amenazan con detener tu boda?.- inquirió Taro.

Uhm, pues… .- Genzo miró para todas partes, tratando de pensar en qué hubiera hecho su hermano mayor.

¿Quizás qué cosa?.- preguntaba Alisse.

Quizás al ver que no llegábamos decidieron venir a buscarnos… .- opinó Lily.

Las encerraría en un lugar apartado, un sitio que sea poco frecuentado a estas horas.- sugirió Genzo, caminando hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el cuarto de mantenimiento.

¿Algo así como el cuarto de mantenimiento?.- preguntó Taro.

¿Realmente crees eso? ¿Crees que Touya dejaría que su hermano viniera a buscarte?.- Alisse estaba incrédula.

Mujer de poca fe.- gruñó Lily.- Yo creo que Genzo vendría a buscarme, aun cuando su familia entera se le pusiera en contra (¡Ja! ¡Cuánta confianza!)

Este tiene facha de ser un cuarto de mantenimiento.- Genzo se paró frente a la puerta del sitio en donde estaban cautivas Lily y Alisse.

¿Estarán aquí?.- preguntó Taro, algo dubitativo.

No inventes. ¿Y cómo van a saber que estamos aquí si se cortó la llamada antes de que pudieras decirle a tu Wakabayashi en dónde estamos?.- Alisse se paró muy cerca de la puerta.- A ver, me voy a poner a gritar como loca a ver si de pura casualidad andan por aquí y me escuchan…

Ya, no te burles, eso puede suceder.- Lily frunció el ceño.

¿Tocamos a la puerta o la derribamos?.- cuestionó Misaki.

Pues… Dudo mucho que la abran si tocamos… .- contestó Genzo, con una media sonrisa.

¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro!.- se puso a gritar Alisse, de una manera un tanto sarcástica.- ¡Tarito, amor de mis amores, ven a salvarme! ¡Genzo, ven a rescatar a tu Lily!

Ya cállate.- gruñó Lily.

¿Oyes eso? ¡Es Farfán!.- exclamó Genzo. Tanto él como Taro habían escuchado el grito de Alisse.

¡Sí! ¡Es ella!.- a Taro se le iluminó el rostro.- ¡Sí están aquí! ¡Y me está pidiendo que la salve!

¿Ves? No pasó nada.- se burlaba Alisse.- Ellos no están ni remotamente cerca…

Uhm… .- gruñó Lily.

¡Lily!.- gritó Genzo.

¡Alisse!.- gritó Misaki.

¿Se encuentran bien?.- gritaron los dos, al unísono.

¡AAHHHH!.- Alisse casi se va de espaldas de la sorpresa.- ¡Son ellos!

Te lo dije.- contestó Lily, riéndose entre dientes.- Y tú que no me creías… ¡Gen! ¡Aquí estamos!

(A partir de aquí las dos escenas ya se vuelven una sola).

Háganse para atrás.- gritó Genzo.- Vamos a destrabar la puerta.

¡Pero controla tus fuerzas, muchacho, no vayas a derribar el edificio en tu emoción por querer hacerte el héroe.- gritó Alisse.

¿Quieres que nos saquen o qué?.- reclamó Lily.- ¡Deja de decir payasadas!

¡Ahora mismo te rescato, mi amor!.- gritó Taro, haciendo alusión a lo que Alisse había gritado momentos atrás.- En unos momentos estaré a tu lado…

Se me hace que el que quiere hacerse pasar por héroe es otro… .- Lily ya se reía a carcajadas.

Alisse, por respuesta, le dio un puntapié a su amiga. Ésta le dio a cambio un codazo.

Mejor las sacamos de aquí antes de que terminen por matarse.- Genzo había logrado destrabar la puerta y les sonreía a las chicas con alivio.

¡Gen!.- Lily corrió a los brazos de su amado y lo besó en la boca con intensidad.

Nunca me había dado más gusto de verte en toda mi vida, Wakabayashi número tres.- Alisse sonrió.

¿Y no te da gusto verme a mí?.- Taro la miró con resentimiento fingido.

No seas tonto, mi niño.- Alisse lo abrazó.- Por supuesto que tú eres a quien más ganas tenía de ver…

Las dos parejas se abrazaron y besaron por algunos minutos. Los primeros en soltarse fueron Alisse y Taro, quienes observaron cómo Genzo y Lily prácticamente se comían a besos.

No quisiera interrumpirlos pero me gustaría saber si pronto van a separarse sino para ir a buscar una cubeta con agua y echárselas encima.- comentó Alisse. Taro soltó una carcajada.

¡Qué inoportuna eres, Farfán!.- gruñó Genzo, casi sin aliento, al tiempo que sacaba su pañuelo y se quitaba del rostro la pintura de labios de Lily.

Sí pues, pero la verdad es que ya debemos irnos.- intervino Lily, algo apenada.- La boda ya casi está por comenzar…

Querrás decir, por terminar.- corrigió Genzo.- Dentro de unos cuantos minutos Hotaru le dará el sí a Touya y todo habrá concluido…

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron. ¿Podrían llegar a tiempo a la boda?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar. Hana miraba muy nerviosa para todas partes, esperando que su hermano apareciera en compañía de las otras dos y del chico Misaki y detuviera esa locura, pero el tiempo pasaba y los mencionados no llegaban. Ken trataba de darle ánimos a su adorada noviecita, pero ella apenas y se dejaba querer. No quería que Touya se saliera con la suya, no después de todo lo que Genzo le había contado… De alguna manera debía de impedir que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo…

¿Qué vas a hacer?.- le preguntó Ken a Hana cuando ésta se levantó de su asiento.

Hacer tiempo en lo que aquellos llegan.- contestó ella, resuelta.

Casi al mismo tiempo, el cortejo nupcial comenzó a desfilar. Touya apareció del brazo de sus orgullosos padres; detrás de ellos venían los padrinos acompañados de las damas de honor. Kenji desfiló con su dama correspondiente, pero la que sería la pareja de Genzo tuvo que hacerlo sola, ya que aquél no aparecía… Todos los presentes se preguntaban en dónde rayos podría estar el padrino…

Hana se fue a buscar a Hotaru, quien ya estaba a punto de desfilar por el pasillo del brazo de su padre. Hana se acercó lo más que pudo a ellos.

Hotaru ¿puedo hablar contigo unos momentos?.- preguntó Hana, en voz baja.

Este… Creo que éste no es el momento más indicado para hacerlo.- Hotaru miró a su futura cuñada con extrañeza. Su padre enarcó una ceja.

Es que es muy importante.- insistía Hana.- De veras que sí…

Pues tendrá que esperar…

Es que es algo que no puede esperar…

¿Tan importante es que no puede esperar a que me case?

Sí…

No te ofendas, pero creo que perdiste la cabeza.- intervino el padre de Hotaru, en esos momentos.- Querida, no le hagas caso…

La marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse. Era el turno de la novia de desfilar por el pasillo… Hotaru y su padre comenzaron a caminar…

¡No, espera!.- gritó Hana, desesperada.- ¡Por favor! ¡No te puedes casar!

¿Y por qué no?.- Hotaru volteó a ver de reojo a la chica.

¡PORQUE TOUYA ES TRASVESTI!.- Hana gritó a medio pasillo, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Incluso la marcha nupcial dejó de escucharse.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver después al novio, quien no hallaba ni en dónde meterse. Kenji hacía grandes esfuerzos para poder controlar su risa. Los señores Wakabayashi miraban a su hija preocupados, como temiendo por su salud mental. Ken se llevó las manos a la cabeza, realmente a su novia no se le hubiera podido ocurrir gritar algo peor… Hana se puso más colorada que un tomate.

Válgame.- murmuró.- Creo que era mejor la idea de gritar que estoy embarazada…

Ken, para ahorrarle más malos ratos a su novia, fue hacia el sitio en donde se encontraba ella, la tomó del brazo y la sacó con rapidez de ahí. Las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad. La marcha nupcial volvió a escucharse y Hotaru y su padre reanudaron su camino…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Démonos prisa!.- gritaba Genzo, alentando a sus compañeros.

¡Voy tan rápido como puedo, no es tan fácil correr con estos zapatos!.- replicaba Lily.

¡Lo mismo digo!.- apoyaba Alisse.

Quizás sea mejor que nos adelantemos.- opinó Taro.- Ustedes lleguen a su ritmo…

No es mala idea… .- apoyó Genzo.

Dale, como sea.- aceptó Lily.

Los dos jóvenes japoneses se adelantaron, para ganar algo de tiempo. Lily y Alisse los seguían lo más rápido que podían. A lo lejos se escuchaban los acordes de la marcha nupcial…

No vamos a llegar a tiempo.- musitó Alisse, afligida.- Touya se va a casar con Hotaru… Pobre mujer, va a arruinar su vida…

No puede ser, no vamos a permitirlo. Además… ¡Existe el divorcio!.- gritó Lily, enojada.- Ese desgraciado no puede salirse con la suya…

Ajá. ¿Y tú vas a ser la que le diga a Hotaru que se tiene que divorciar de su esposo porque tú fuiste su amante?

¡Yo nunca fui su amante!

Pero bien que quisiste serlo…

¡Y no fui la única!

Bueno, eso es cierto… De todas maneras… ¿Por qué peleamos? Nosotras no somos el enemigo, sino Touya…

Exactamente…

Lily y Alisse se dieron prisa para llegar al lugar de los hechos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru se sentía más y más intranquila conforme la ceremonia iba transcurriendo. Miraba de reojo a su prometido y sentía que más bien estaba por casarse con un completo extraño… Algo le decía que si seguía adelante estaría cometiendo el peor error de su vida…

Touya no notó la intranquilidad de ella. Estaba más preocupado pensando en si la desaparición de Genzo se debía a que quizás había ido a buscar a Lily… Touya esperaba que su hermano no consiguiera llegar a tiempo…

"No lo logrará. No echará a perder otro de mis planes", pensaba Touya.

"No puedo hacerlo. No quiero hacerlo", pensaba Hotaru.

Genzo y Taro ya estaban casi por llegar. Lily y Alisse los seguían muy de cerca…

¿Touya, aceptas a Hotaru por esposa?.- preguntó el juez de paz, tomando por sorpresa a ambos novios. El momento había llegado.

Sí, acepto.- respondió Touya, después de un leve titubeo.

Genzo vio, a lo lejos, lo que estaba ocurriendo y supo que no llegarían a tiempo…

¿Y tú, Hotaru? ¿Aceptas a Touya como tu esposo?.- volvió a preguntar el juez de paz.

Hotaru miró al juez de paz, después a su prometido y en seguida le mando una mirada de angustia a sus padres. Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba…

¿Hotaru?.- insistió el juez.- ¿Aceptas o no a Touya por esposo?

Hotaru miró al juez con determinación, abrió la boca y se preparó para dar su respuesta…

**Notas: **

¡Ahora sí! ¡Si todo sale bien y no me emociono, el siguiente será el capítulo final!

¡No quiero acabar este fic! Pero todo principio tiene un fin…


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26.**

El juez de paz miraba a Hotaru fijamente, al igual que el resto de la concurrencia. Genzo, Lily, Taro y Alisse llegaron a la entrada del centro ceremonial; los cuatro deseaban gritar e impedir esa unión, pero la expectación los había dejado mudos. Todos esperaban a que la novia diera su respuesta...

¿Hotaru?.- volvió a insistir el juez de paz.- ¿Aceptas o no a Touya como tu esposo?

Yo... .- Hotaru tartamudeó.

¿Amor?.- habló Touya, en voz muy baja.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Es que yo... Yo... .- la chica miró a su prometido con cierta angustia.- Lo siento, pero yo... No puedo...

¿Se van a casar o no?.- preguntó el juez, mirando a uno y a otro alternativamente.

No.- respondió Hotaru, fuerte y claro.- No quiero casarme.

Todos los presentes miraron a la novia con ojos como platos.

Lo siento, Touya.- dijo Hana, en voz baja.- Pero no quiero casarme contigo.

La chica dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Touya la siguió y la tomó por el brazo.

Espera.- le dijo.- No puedes dejarme así. ¿Por qué ya no quieres casarte conmigo? Tú me amas y yo te amo. Nos amamos. Queremos estar juntos. Vamos preciosa, cásate conmigo, es nuestro sueño...

Es que no sé... .- Hotaru luchaba por zafarse de Touya.

Ya basta, Touya.- intervino Genzo.- Todo acabó y bien lo sabes.

Tú cállate.- Touya encaró a su hermano.- Mi amor, no le creas nada de lo que te va a decir, está celoso porque vamos a casarnos... La verdad es que nunca dejó de amarte...

¡Deja ya de mentir!.- Lily gritó y dio un paso al frente.- ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? ¿Por qué no le dices que en realidad lo único que has querido es arruinar la felicidad de tu hermano?

¡No le hagas caso a esta ardida!.- gritó Touya.- Vino hasta Cancún a pedirme que volviera con ella pero como no le hice caso...

Ahora sí te voy a dejar sin dientes... .- Alisse gruñó e intentó atacar a Touya, pero Hotaru la detuvo.

Esperen, por favor.- dijo.- Quiero escuchar lo que Lily Del Valle me tiene que decir. Algo me dice que ella tiene la respuesta a todas mis dudas...

Seré sincera.- Lily se puso muy seria.- Hace unos cuantos meses conocí y me enamoré de Touya, aunque yo no lo conocí con ese nombre sino con el de Hitori Wakamatsu.

Hotaru respingó. Wakamatsu no solo era el contador de la familia Wakabayashi sino también el mejor amigo de Touya.

Yo no tenía ni idea de que estaba comprometido o de que su nombre real es en realidad Touya Wakabayashi.- continuó Lily.- Él simplemente un buen día se marchó sin decirme nada y si no hubiera sido por Alisse, aquí presente.- la chica puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga.- No me habría dado cuenta de nada. Ella fue quien me dijo que Touya no solo había estado jugando conmigo sino también con ella.

Exactamente.- afirmó Alisse.- Ya muy tarde descubrí que Touya se había marchado para casarse. Por casualidad o quizás por obra del destino conocí a Lily y nos dimos cuenta de que ambas habíamos sido víctimas de un engaño. No mentiremos, la verdad era que vinimos a Cancún a detener esta boda, por puros deseos de vengarnos, pero ahora nuestros motivos son diferentes...

Ya veo... .- musitó Hotaru.

¿Por qué les vas a creer a estas dos? ¡Ni siquiera las conoces!.- gritó Touya.

Cállate, por favor.- pidió Hotaru, sorprendiendo a todos. Ésa no era su manera habitual de comportarse.

Hotaru, ellas no tienen por qué mentirte.- intervino Taro, en esos momentos.- Yo he estado con ellas casi desde el momento en que llegaron a Cancún y puedo asegurarte que el único que se ha comportado mal desde el principio es Touya. Soy testigo de que intentó lastimar a Alisse y quiso también propasarse con Lily.

¿Intentaste lastimar a Alisse?.- Lily miró con ojos fúricos a Touya.- ¿Cómo te atreviste?

Quitaré de mi camino a cualquiera que intente destruir mis planes.- gruñó Touya, amenazadoramente. Genzo se interpuso entre él y Lily.

Genzo.- habló Hotaru.- ¿Tú sabías esto?

El joven miró a su amiga y ex novia por varios instantes antes de responder. Sabía que el momento había llegado y que si él guardaba silencio entonces ella quizás no creería nada de lo que le habían confesado.

Sí. Yo lo sabía todo.- respondió, mirando a la chica muy seriamente.

¿Desde un principio?

Desde un principio.

¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué me mentiste cuando te pregunté que qué relación tenían ustedes con Lily Del Valle?

Porque no quería lastimarte. Y porque tampoco quería traicionar a mi hermano. Cobardemente me callé poniendo como excusa el hecho de que no quererlos lastimar ni a ti ni a él...

¿Y por qué cambiaste ahora tu decisión.- se quejó Hotaru, amargamente.

Porque no puedo permitir que Touya se salga con la suya y te lastime. Eres mi amiga y no deseo que arruines tu vida... .- Genzo agachó la cabeza. Lily le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza.- Así que ahora voy a decírtelo todo. Bueno, solo diré lo que falta, ya que Lily y Alisse te han contado el comienzo. Touya intentó hacer que Lily regresara con él, acosándola a cada momento. Incluso ayer la invitó a cenar...

Todos los presentes ahogaron un: ¡Ohhh!. La verdad es que ninguno se perdía detalle. Incluso el juez de paz estaba de lo más interesado...

¿Me engañaste una noche antes de nuestra boda?.- le recriminó Hotaru a Touya.- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Y estuviste persiguiéndola? ¿En mi cara?

¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No creas nada de lo que te dice!.- contestó Touya, enojadísimo.

¿Recuerdas cuando golpeé a Touya en X-caret?.- continuó Genzo.- Ésa vez él intentó lastimar a Lily y llevársela con él a la fuerza y por eso yo lo golpeé, para que la dejara en paz. Recuerdo la expresión de tu rostro en esos momentos, estoy casi seguro de que creíste nuestra versión y no la de él...

¡NO LO ESCUCHES!.- gritaba Touya.

¿Y en dónde crees que estaba Touya hace apenas hora y media? ¡Estaba encerrando a Lily y a Alisse en un lugar apartado para que no vinieran a contarte lo ocurrido!.- Genzo gritó aun más fuerte.

Maldito traidor... .- murmuró Touya, apretando los puños. Quiso lanzarse contra su hermano, pero Ken y Kenji lo detuvieron por detrás.

Ya basta.- gritó Hotaru, tratando de controlar sus emociones.- No puedo creer todo lo que estoy escuchando... Es increíble... Ahora estoy plenamente segura de que no quiero casarme contigo, Touya Wakabayashi...

Hotaru se arrancó de su cabello negro su velo de novia, se quitó del dedo el anillo de compromiso y se lo arrojó a Touya en la cara, en donde le hizo una cortada muy cerca del ojo derecho; el joven cayó de rodillas, gimiendo de dolor. Acto seguido, la chica se marchó con paso firme y decidido, dejando al novio plantado, arrodillado y adolorido a mitad del pasillo. Los padres de Hotaru se marcharon detrás de su hija, aunque antes el papá agarró a Touya por el saco y lo arrojó contra la mesa en donde se encontraba el pastel. Touya se estampó contra el delicioso pastel de tres pisos, quedando su cara y cabeza completamente embarrados de betún. Después, el padre de Hotaru le dio una patada en el trasero al joven y se marchó en compañía de su esposa.

Touya, humillado y derrotado, se levantó como pudo y salió a paso presuroso del lugar. Nadie hizo el intento de detenerlo.

Por fin, todo acabó.- murmuró Lily, algo apesadumbrada.- Me siento muy mal por Hotaru...

Ella estará bien.- Genzo le sonrió débilmente.- Es una chica fuerte y encontrará a alguien que verdaderamente la merezca. Deberías de sentirte mal en el caso de que ella hubiera llegado a casarse con Touya...

¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?.- preguntó Lily, en voz baja.- ¿No te sientes mal por haber traicionado a tu hermano?

Sinceramente, no.- respondió Genzo.- Me habría sentido mucho peor si me hubiera callado todo lo que sabía y hubiera dejado que Touya se saliera con la suya...

Los presentes murmuraban y se miraban entre sí. Ya no habría boda. Ahora, ¿qué harían?

Lamentamos lo sucedido.- anunció Genzo.- Sé que vinieron aquí esperando una boda pero...

Pero la tendrán, aunque no sea la que esperaban.- interrumpió Ken, de pronto.

¿De qué hablas, Wakashimazu?.- Genzo lo miró con extrañeza.

De que alguien se va a casar el día de hoy, en este lugar.- respondió Ken. Acto seguido, se arrodilló delante de Hana.- Mi amor, sé que esto quizás te suene precipitado y loco pero... Te amo. Quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, aquí y ahora?

Hana se quedó sin aliento. Lily y Alisse soltaron unos grititos de emoción. Genzo no creía lo que oía...

¡Sí! ¡Quiero casarme contigo en este instante!.- gritó Hana, feliz. Ken se levantó y abrazó a la chica.

¡Pero se volvieron locos!.- gritó Genzo.- ¿Cómo es que van a casarse en estos momentos? ¡Apenas y se conocen!

No empieces, Genzo.- intervino la señora Wakabayashi.- Deja que tu hermana sea feliz...

¡Pero, madre! ¡No me digas que estás de acuerdo!

Claro que lo estoy.

¡Kyoko!.- gritó el señor Wakabayashi.- ¿Te has vuelto loca, mujer? ¡Nuestra hija apenas es...!

Una mujer.- interrumpió la señora Wakabayashi.- Yo me casé a la misma edad que tenía ella...

¡Pero tu caso es diferente! Yo ya había heredado, en cambio ese joven... .- el señor Wakabayashi volteó a ver a Ken con cierto recelo.- A ver, ¿cómo va a mantener a mi pequeña Hana?

Ese joven es futbolista profesional, al igual que tu hijo, y si él puede mantenerse solo perfectamente bien y sin usar nuestro dinero entonces ese muchacho también podrá mantener a nuestra Hana.- la señora Wakabayashi puso punto final a la discusión.

¿Entonces puedo contar con su bendición?.- preguntó Hana, mirando a su familia esperanzada.

Por supuesto que sí, querida.- asintió la señora Wakabayashi.

Claro que sí, mi amor.- dijo el señor Wakabayashi, más a fuerza que de ganas.

Tú cásate y sé feliz.- Kenji se encogió de hombros.

¿Y tú, Gen-chan? ¿Estás de acuerdo?.- Hana miró a su hermano con cariño.

Genzo no estaba muy de acuerdo que digamos, pero Lily le hizo una señal sutil con la cabeza y después le sonrió. Él no pudo negarse a esa sonrisa...

Sí.- aceptó, al fin.- Estoy de acuerdo...

Así que, en un dos por tres, todo estuvo listo nuevamente para una nueva boda. El pastel arruinado se reemplazó por otro que tenían en las cocinas y Hana consiguió en cuestión de minutos un lindo vestido blanco que combinó con unas sandalias del mismo color. Alisse y Lily consiguieron arreglarle el velo que Hotaru había arrojado al suelo. Hana pronto estuvo lista para desfilar por el pasillo del brazo de su padre. Detrás de ellos, Kenji volvió a desfilar, esta vez con Kumi, y Genzo hizo lo propio con Lily. Hyuga se convirtió en el nuevo padrino y desfiló del brazo de una Maki Akamine que apenas y sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Total, la cosa era que al final sí había una pareja de enamorados que deseaban jurarse amor eterno...

Ken, ¿aceptas a Hana por esposa?.- preguntó el juez de paz, muy contento.

Sí, la acepto.- respondió Ken, al tiempo que ponía la sortija de bodas que originalmente era de Hotaru en el dedo anular izquierdo de Hana.

Taro miró a Alisse. Quizás en un futuro a ellos dos les tocaría protagonizar una historia similar... La sonrisa de Alisse le dijo a Taro que así sería...

Hana, ¿aceptas a Ken como tu esposo?.- volvió a preguntar el juez de paz.

Sí, lo acepto.- respondió Hana, al tiempo que colocaba en el dedo de Ken la sortija de boda que debió de haber usado Touya.

Genzo y Lily se miraron. Él tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas y se las acarició. Ella sonrió y se recargó en su hombro...

¿Alguien se opone a esta unión? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

Se hizo un silencio total... Nadie quería interrumpir esa boda...

Muy bien.- el juez miró a los novios.- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer... Puedes besar a la novia...

Ken y Hana se besaron, en medio de una lluvia de ovaciones. Genzo no se quedó atrás y besó a Lily, mientras que Taro seguía el ejemplo y besaba a Alisse.

Durante la fiesta, nadie volvió a mencionar al mentado Touya. Los invitados rieron y bailaron como si en realidad hubieran estado invitados a la boda de Ken y Hana desde un principio. A mitad de la celebración, la novia arrojó el ramo por los aires, como es la costumbre, el cual por cierto fue a caer a las manos de Lily... Genzo tuvo que soportar las burlas de todos sus compañeros... Alisse y Taro bailaron una cumbia muy movida, que hizo sorprender a más de uno ya que no se imaginaban que el dulce Misaki se supiera mover de una manera tan ardiente...

Ya pasada de la medianoche, cuando la mayoría de las parejas bailaba canciones suaves y románticas, Genzo llevó a Lily a un promontorio que se elevaba sobre el mar, un tanto apartado del sitio en donde se encontraban los demás. La tomó por la cintura y lentamente comenzó a bailar con ella, haciendo equilibrio sobre las rocas.

Nos vamos a caer.- comentó Lily, un tanto nerviosa, un tanto divertida.

No nos caeremos.- la contradijo Genzo, besándola suavemente.

¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Porque desde que estás conmigo tengo alas...

¡Qué cursi eres!.- Lily se sintió muy conmovida.

Quizás. Es una parte de mí que no conocía pero que estaré encantado de conocer... Por cierto, quiero que me digas algo...

¿Qué cosa?

¿Aun estás arrepentida de haber venido a Cancún?

Para nada.- Lily besó los labios de su amado.- Ahora, más que nunca, le doy gracias a mi buena suerte por haber conocido a Touya... Porque si eso no hubiera ocurrido, jamás me habría topado con el hombre tan maravilloso e increíble que tengo ahora frente a mí...

Ni te habrían dado deseos de vengarte...

¡Malvado! ¿Por qué me reclamas eso ahora?

Jajaja. Yo no estoy reclamándote nada... .- Genzo abrazó a Lily y le habló con suavidad al oído.- Yo no he dicho que la venganza no sea buena... Ni dulce...

¿Y lo es?

¿Tú qué crees?

Lily no respondió, solo sonrió. Pero no hacían falta las palabras. Genzo conocía la respuesta...

**Fin.**

¡¡MOMENTO! ¡¡Esto no puede acabar aquí! ¡¡Quedan muchas cosas por aclarar!


	27. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Lily hojea un álbum de fotografías. Está sentada en la enorme sala de su lujosa casa, sola. En el cuarto contiguo, una linda bebé de ocho meses duerme la siesta... Lily mira las imágenes congeladas y sonríe... Han pasado ya tres años desde aquella boda en Cancún...

¿Qué tanto miras, mi amor?.- alguien le pone a Lily las manos sobre los hombros y se los aprieta con suavidad.

Las fotos de la boda de tu hermana.- respondió Lily, dándole un beso suave a su esposo en los labios.

Aun no puedo creerlo... Te juro que creí que se divorciaría en menos de dos meses...

¿Tan poca fe le tienes a tu hermana y a tu rival?

Jajaja, es que Hana siempre fue muy indecisa...

Pues sí, pero esta vez sí se encontró con el hombre de su vida...

Genzo se sienta a un lado de su esposa y le pasa el brazo por detrás de los hombros.

¿Y Jazmín?.- pregunta.

Durmiendo, como siempre.- responde Lily.

Es idéntica a ti. Una verdadera belleza...

Qué cosas dices...

Eso no lo dije yo, sino Touya...

¡Ah!.- Lily se sorprendió.- ¿Lo has visto?

Vino ayer a visitarme... Cuando tu aun estabas con tu editor... .- responde Genzo, más tranquilo de lo que se podía esperar.

¿Qué cosa quería?.- Lily se molestó un poco.- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Porque ayer estabas cansada y no quería darte más molestias... Y solo vino a despedirse...

¡Ja! ¿Y a dónde se marcha esta vez?

A Rusia.

¿Por fin hicieron válido su traslado?

Sí, aunque... También se va por otra cosa...

¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué otro motivo se marcha sino es porque tu padre no lo quiere tener cerca?

No seas tan dura con él.- Genzo bajó el volumen de su voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro.- Le detectaron cáncer en un testículo... Se va en busca de una mejor opción de tratamiento...

Lily enmudeció. A pesar de lo mucho que detestaba a Touya, no le agradaba saber que estaba pasando por algo así. Después de la boda de Hana y Ken, el señor Wakabayashi había castigado duramente a Touya, quitándole la parte que le correspondía de su herencia y obligándolo a trabajar en una de las tantas sucursales que tenían de la empresa de la que eran dueños.

Pobre... Creo que con el castigo que le impuso tu padre fue suficiente... .- murmuró Lily, algo apesadumbrada.- ¿Y qué piensa hacer?

Pues ahora está tratando de hacer las paces con todos. Me contó que fue a visitar a Hotaru también... Ella ya lo perdonó, ahora que está felizmente casada con uno de sus ex compañeros de universidad... .- respondió Genzo.

Me da mucho gusto por ella.- dijo Lily, sinceramente.- Se merecía algo bueno después de los engaños de Touya.

Ajá. Y pues ahora él quiere hacer las paces conmigo. Y también quería conocer a su sobrina... Dijo que era tu vivo retrato y que muy seguramente llegaría a ser una mujer tan increíble como tú... Me dio la impresión que se entristeció un poco al ver a Jazmín...

Uhm... ¿Y solo vino a eso? ¿A despedirse?

Sí. Dijo que fue algo bueno el hecho de que tú no estuvieras aquí. Solo quería pedirme perdón y desearme suerte pero no quería que tú te sintieras inquieta con su presencia...

Uhm... ¿Y tú que piensas hacer?

Pues intenté convencerlo de que me dejara apoyarlo en esta etapa tan difícil de su vida, pues sabes que a pesar de todo, es mi hermano y no puedo abandonarlo en un momento como éste... Pero no quiso mi ayuda. Dijo que no deseaba volver a causarme más problemas...

Ya veo...

Los dos se quedaron callados por varios minutos. A pesar de que Touya era un infeliz desgraciado que intentó separarlos, ninguno de los dos estaba feliz por saber que ahora estaba pasando por una desgracia así...

Misaki no debe de tardar en llegar.- comentó Genzo, después de un rato.

Eso espero. Muero de ganas de ver a Alisse... .- Lily apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

Tsubasa y Sanae también vendrán.

¡Qué bien! ¿Traerán a los gemelos?

Supongo que sí...

Al poco rato, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. El mayordomo abrió y anunció la llegada de las visitas. Los primeros en entrar fueron Misaki y Alisse, seguidos por Sanae y Tsubasa, que cargaban cada uno a un niño y detrás entraron Hana y Ken en compañía de Kenji. Hana tenía 4 meses de embarazo. Ella y Ken habían estado intentando tener familia sin éxito y, después de mucho tiempo y de muchos esfuerzos, por fin estaban esperando un hijo...

¡Hasta que por fin llegan!.- los saludó Genzo a todos, alegremente.

A nosotros también nos da gusto verte.- gruñó Sanae.

Se ve que andas de buenas, Anego...

La pone de mal genio viajar con los gemelos.- se disculpó Tsubasa.

Claro, como no eres tú quien tiene que entretenerlos en el camino...

Se escucha una carcajada general. Todos se acomodan en los sillones y el mayordomo se apresura a traerles bebidas. Taro le susurra algo al oído a Alisse y ésta sonríe.

¿De qué se ríen?.- pregunta Lily.

Nada. Es que Taro quería saber cómo es que conseguí la orina de perro que le aventé a Touya allá en Cancún... .- respondió Alisse, risueña.

Me acordé de eso en el camino, no sé por qué.- Taro sonrió también.

Ése es un misterio que nos gustaría que aclararas.- comentó Genzo.

Naaa, ni fue tan difícil conseguirla. Un perro se hizo pipí junto a una palmera y había por ahí un vaso olvidado, el cual recogió sin querer la mayor parte de la orina. Nomás lo vi y en ese momento se me ocurrió recogerlo y echársela a aquel infeliz... .- explicó Alisse.

Jajaja. ¡Qué ocurrencias!.- Hana rió, divertida.- Y por cierto... ¿Qué han sabido de Touya?

Pues... .- Lily titubeó. Genzo la miró y le pidió con la mirada que guardara silencio. Ella obedeció.

Va a marcharse a Rusia a ocupar el cargo que le dieron allá.- respondió Genzo, simplemente.

Ya veo... Qué bueno que se va muy lejos.- dijo Alisse.

Y por cierto... ¿Cuándo van a hacer real su compromiso?.- les preguntó Lily a Alisse y a Taro.

Todavía estoy tratando de convencer a Alisse de que sería bueno casarnos un día de éstos... .- respondió Taro.

Y yo todavía me resisto... Aunque no será por mucho tiempo.- Alisse guiñó el ojo.- Nomás me falta saber si quieres ser mi dama de honor, Lily, para darle el sí a Tarito...

¡Pues ya dile que sí!.- gritó Lily.- Yo con todo gusto seré tu dama.

¿Y cómo va tu embarazo, Hana?.- preguntó Sanae, al tiempo que detenía al pequeño Hayate Ozhora por la manga de la camisa para evitar que le jalara el pelo a su hermano Daibu.

Muy bien, afortunadamente.- Hana sonrió.- Ken y yo estamos algo temerosos pero confiamos en que todo saldrá bien esta vez...

Y así será.- afirmó Ken.- Mi hijo será el mejor portero de todos, ya que Wakabayashi tuvo una hija en vez de un hijo...

¿Y quién te dice que mi querida Jazmín no puede ser la mejor guardameta del mundo?.- replicó Genzo.- Tiene que seguir los pasos de su padre...

Todos volvieron a reír. Ken aprovechó también para darle un beso a su joven esposa.

Hablando de Jazmín... Me pareció oírla llorar. Voy a ver cómo está.- Lily se retiró hacia el cuarto del bebé.

Por cierto, Kenji.- Genzo se dirigió a su hermano.- ¿Qué pasó con Kumi? ¿Terminaste con ella?

Nope.- Kenji se encogió de hombros.- Aprovechó para visitar a sus padres...

Ya veo.

... Y decirles que está embarazada...

¿Qué cosa?.- todos gritaron de la sorpresa.

... Y que nos vamos a casar el mes que entra. Están todos invitados a la boda.

Vaya, vaya, al menos tuviste la decencia de avisarnos con algo de tiempo.- lo regañó Lily, quien regresaba con la pequeña Jazmín en brazos.

No te quejes, cuñadita, que ustedes tampoco nos avisaron con mucho tiempo sobre su boda... .- replicó Kenji.

Ante la inminencia de su separación, Genzo le había pedido matrimonio a Lily después de la boda de Hana y Ken. Ella había aceptado, pero regresó a continuar con su vida en la ciudad de México, mientras que Genzo regresaba a Alemania. De vez en cuando ella lo visitaba a él y en otras tantas ocasiones él regresó a tierra azteca, pero Genzo no se sentía bien con esa situación, por lo que hizo todo lo que pudo para convencer a Lily de que se casaran de una buena vez. Ella, después de mucho insistir por parte de Genzo, aceptó y la boda quedó arreglada en menos de dos semanas. Los invitados apenas tuvieron tiempo de enterarse...

Bueno, en eso sí no me eches la culpa a mí.- gruñó Lily.- Fue tu hermano el que quiso que todo se hiciera a velocidad relámpago...

No me culpes. No podía seguir más tiempo lejos de ti.- murmuró Genzo.

Cursi.- gruñó Sanae.

Oye, Hana.- comentó Alisse.- Por ahí escuché que tú habías sido novia de Schneider... ¿Eso fue cierto?

Este... Creo que a nadie le interesa eso ahora... .- Hana intentó desviar el tema.

A mí sí me interesa.- la contradijo Ken.- Me gustaría escuchar al respecto...

Este... .- Hana titubeó.

Yo te lo contaré.- intervino Genzo.- La señorita se encaprichó con Schneider por el simple hecho de ser mi rival acérrimo. Siempre le ha gustado llevarme la contraria... La cosa es que mientras le impedí que anduviera con él, ella se vio con Schneider a mis espaldas y en cuanto yo me convencí de su relación y la acepté, ella lo mandó a volar en un dos por tres...

No me digas... .- murmuró Ken.

Es que no estaba enamorada de él.- musitó Hana, muy apenada.

Y aparte de eso, te gusta llevarme la contraria... .- replicó Genzo.

Lily miró a todos los presentes y sonrió. Sanae y Tsubasa eran felices con sus dos gemelos. Él era el capitán el Barcelona y se había llevado el título de España. Hana y Ken eran extremadamente felices desde que ella por fin había quedado embarazada. No era que antes no lo fueran, pero sus deseos de tener un hijo al fin se habían cumplido... Kenji parecía que por fin iba a sentar cabeza, Lily no podía creer que hubiera sido la pequeña Kumiko quien había logrado eso... Y de pronto, Lily recordó a Touya y a Hotaru. Ella, después de su boda cancelada, se había marchado a Japón, en donde consiguió un buen trabajo y ahí se encontró a un ex compañero de la universidad quien siempre había estado muy enamorado de ella. El hombre logró conquistarla y se habían casado hacía dos años. Aun no tenían hijos pero quizás pronto los tendrían... Y Touya... Bueno, Touya había tenido su castigo, un poco cruel quizás pero en fin... Lily deseaba que él pudiera encontrar una cura para su terrible enfermedad...

Y Alisse y Taro seguían juntos después de tres años. Ella realizó un largo viaje por Europa, en compañía de Misaki, el cual culminó en la capital francesa en donde Alisse decidió quedarse a radicar por tan solo "unos meses". La verdad era que ya llevaba ahí más de año y medio y tal parecía que no había querido cambiarse de ciudad desde que Misaki se había convertido en el capitán del Paris St. Germain... Y era obvio que iban a terminar su vida juntos. Ambos habían encontrado lo que tanto habían estado buscando...

Lily miró a su pequeña hija y sonrió. Aunque era muy parecida a ella, Jazmín tenía el mismo pelo negro de Genzo. La besó con ternura en la frente y al levantar su mirada notó que su esposo las miraba con amor. El gran Genzo Wakabayashi al fin había conseguido lo que tanto deseaba: el título del mejor guardameta del mundo y el campeonato de la Bundesliga... Por no mencionar a las dos bellas mujeres que compartían sus vidas con la de él...

No sabes lo afortunado que soy por tenerlas a las dos.- murmuró él.- Sabía que tarde o temprano yo te haría mía...

Menos mal que siempre consigues lo que quieres... .- Lily sonrió.

Genzo besó a Lily con suavidad.

Oye, Lily, ¿cómo van las ventas de tu nuevo libro?.- preguntó Tsubasa, después de un rato.

¿Bromeas? ¿Me vas a decir que no sabes que mi esposa ya se ganó un Best Séller?.- reclamó Genzo.- Su libro ha sido el más vendido durante las últimas 5 semanas...

Jajaja, es el libro en donde narras nuestras vivencias en Cancún, ¿verdad?.- inquirió Alisse.

Así es.- respondió Lily, con una sonrisa.

¿Y cómo lo titulaste?

"Dulce Venganza".

Todos coincidieron en que mejor título que ése no podía tener.

**Notas:**

Ahora sí, espero haber dejado todo en claro... Gracias a todos por seguir conmigo este fic...


	28. Chapter L

**Dulce Venganza Chapter L Modified.**

Lily llegó hasta la habitación que había elegido y tocó a la puerta. Él abrió y la miró con un poco de sorpresa.

¿Puedo pasar?.- preguntó.

Claro.- él se hizo a un lado y ella entró.

Él cerró la puerta. Lily se sentó en la cama. Los dos se encontraban a solas y en la más completa oscuridad...

Te amo.- susurró ella, en la penumbra.- Es la verdad...

No sabía qué más hacer, no sabía que más decir...

Pero él sí sabía lo que deseaba. Recostó a Lily sobre la cama y la besó con intensidad. Ella se dejó llevar por ese abrazo y ese beso...

Cuando se separaron, tanto Lily como Genzo respiraban entrecortadamente.

No sé por qué no me di cuenta antes.- susurró Lily.- Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.- repitió una y otra vez.- No sé por qué fui tan ciega...

Aun estamos a tiempo.- respondió Genzo, dándole besos tiernos en el rostro.- Aun podemos estar juntos...

Yo también quiero estar contigo. Quiero que me tomes entre tus brazos... .- Lily se acercó y besó a Genzo con pasión.

Éste volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos. Lentamente, muy lentamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Lily. Ella hizo lo mismo con él, rápidamente ambos dejaron fuera las ropas que cubrían sus cuerpos... Genzo acariciaba con suavidad y delicadeza el cuerpo de la muchacha... En parte creía estar soñando... No podía creer que al fin ella fuera a ser suya... Lily temblaba y sentía que ya no podría controlarse más... Quería que Genzo la hiciera suya cuanto antes...

Mi dulce Lily.- susurraba Genzo.- Mi tierna Lily. No sabes cuánto te amo...

Gen... .- susurraba Lily.- Quiero estar contigo... Quiero ser tuya...

Genzo no sabía si Lily seguía siendo virgen o no, pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba algo temerosa...

Tranquila, mi ángel.- le dijo.- Yo nunca te lastimaría...

Genzo comenzó a hacerle el amor a Lily, usando las técnicas que había aprendido en sus tantos años de experiencia... Ella quizás no tenía tanta experiencia como él, pero pronto comenzó a seguirle el paso... Después de un rato, Genzo besó los labios de Lily justo cuando ella llegaba al éxtasis...

La ventana estaba abierta. La brisa del mar y los susurros de la noche se colaban a través de ella... Ambos sentían que estaban haciendo el amor en medio de una paz perfecta...

Por fin, Genzo llegó también al clímax. Se bajó de encima de ella y se recostó a su lado. Los dos respiraban agitadamente, satisfechos.

¡Guau!.- susurró Lily.- Eres todo un rey en la cama...

Y aun no has visto nada.- respondió Genzo.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la bronceada piel de Lily.

¡Qué bella eres!.- murmuró Genzo.- No puedo creer que en verdad te haya hecho mía...

Volvió a besarla con pasión. El cuerpo de Lily respondió. Ambos volvieron a besarse y a acariciarse, pero esta vez era con más pasión que otra cosa. Se dejaron llevar por sus instintos... Se amaron con pasión y con furia hasta que ambos volvieron a llegar al éxtasis, el segundo de la noche. Pero ninguno estaba satisfecho todavía. Habían guardado durante tanto tiempo sus sentimientos que ahora éstos fluían de manera desesperada...

Cuando Genzo volvió a sentir el deseo surgir en su interior por tercera vez, acomodó a Lily boca abajo y comenzó a hacerle el amor nuevamente. Lily se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas... Ambos se dejaron caer a la cama, algo exhaustos, una vez que llegaron a su tercer orgasmo. Genzo abrazó a Lily y los dos se quedaron dormidos, apenas cubiertos por las sábanas. Por la mañana, a Lily la despertaron unos besos insistentes dados por un Genzo que aun tenía deseos de más. Ella se dejó llevar nuevamente...

Genzo se sentó en la cama e hizo que Lily se sentara sobre él. Ambos se abrazaban y se acariciaban , al tiempo que sus bocas y lenguas exploraban esos cuerpos recién descubiertos. Genzo nunca se había sentido así al hacer el amor... Lily ya ni se acordaba de Touya. Ahora, su mente la ocupaba Genzo y su amor y deseo por él...

Ella brincaba sobre él. Él atraía el cuerpo de ella hacia el suyo. Los dos estaban cada vez más cerca del éxtasis...

Y de pronto... Touya entró a la habitación sin previo aviso...

Lily y Genzo voltearon a verlo, sin dejar de abrazarse. Touya contempló sus cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos y sintió que los celos lo destrozaban por dentro...

Pero ni a Lily ni a Genzo les importaba eso. Ambos habían consumido al fin su amor en un acto bellísimo y eso era lo único que en verdad importaba...

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Ahora sí... Disculpen por la tardanza, decidí hacer una versión un poco más light de este Chapter L... La noche que Lily y Genzo se declaran su amor en "Dulce Venganza".


End file.
